But I Love Him
by Shouhei
Summary: COMPLETE: Tristan is now attending Yale, but what happens when he meets his Mary again, only to find out that she is different? EPILOGUE UP!
1. The Arch Nemesis Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, but I came up with the idea! I don't care what anybody says, I'm the creator!!!  
  
A/N: Hallo! This is going to be my first Trory and I'm sooooooo excited about it! I just finished (maybe, still thinking about an epilogue) I Tried To Get Back To You! This story takes place at the open dorm room party towards the beginning of season 4! I love writing and I hope everyone who reads this enjoys my new story! Thanks for giving me a chance!  
  
Rating: PG-13 now, R or higher later, you have been warned!  
  
Chapter 1: The Arch Nemesis Returns  
  
Rory was fed up with Paris and her stupid party! She didn't want to open their dorm door, but her mom and Paris conspired against her. Now, she was trapped in her room reading a book while people acted like morons in her living room. Paris was going around telling everyone about their room, trying to make it the best one. Rory sighed and threw her book against the wall; trying to drowned out the sound of laughter, she put on her headphones and let it blast through her ears. This sucked! Paris peaked her head in the door.  
  
"Why are you holed up in our room, Gilmore?" Paris questioned.  
  
"I don't want to be out with all those people!" Rory retorted.  
  
Paris groaned, "Then why did you say I we could open our door if you weren't going to participate in the party!"  
  
"Because you and my mother basically forced me to!" Rory cried.  
  
Paris turned around and left Rory to her sulking and tried to make at least one new friend. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, but she really wanted to fit in at Yale. All her life she wanted to go to Harvard, but now that she was at Yale, she wanted to have friends. She sucked in a breath and went through her rounds of the other's dorm rooms to get extra people into hers. Paris Gellar didn't give up without a fight!  
  
--------  
  
Tristan Dugrey walked through a random dorm room at Yale University. Greg, his roommate, heard a tip that there would be a party at one of the dorms. He was excited to be back in Connecticut again. This place was all he could think about while he was at military school in North Carolina. His dad really pissed him off! He didn't take any money; he only did it as a prank. It didn't matter to Tristan anymore, though, he was back and that nightmare was over. He strutted through the halls like he owned the world and girls gave him appreciative glances. Oh yeah, he missed this!  
  
"Hey, so where are you going?" Greg asked him.  
  
Tristan replied, "I don't know, I'm just looking around."  
  
"If you need a "date" for tonight, just go to room 14, there's this really hot brunette that lives there." Greg told him.  
  
"And you know this how?" Tristan smirked. "I don't really want to room with a stalker, man!"  
  
"Shut up! I happened to be here earlier, which is when I found out about the party, and she leaving her dorm room," Greg explained.  
  
Tristan shook his head, "That's what all the stalkers say."  
  
--------  
  
Rory gave up on ignoring the party when she heard cheering through her headphones! Paris was going to pay big time for this. Once she got a chance, she was going to destroy her stupid craft table. The fact that Paris now made crafts really gave Rory the creeps. She shook these thoughts out of her head and focused on leaving her prison cell. Once she opened the door a really hot guy was standing there.  
  
"Hey, you want a drink?" he asked her.  
  
Rory was about to say no, but looked around and saw how much fun everyone else was having. She stood up straight and nodded to the guy. He gave her a cup full of what she guessed was beer and then walked off. The strong taste of alcohol hit her tongue and she grimaced into the cup. She took a deep breath and finished the entire glass. The taste started to agree with her more and she went back to get another cup. And then another. And then another...  
  
--------  
  
Tristan hadn't seen any girl he'd be willing to hook up with, because none of them were her. He knew she was at Harvard and that he would probably never see her again, but he pushed the thoughts out of his head. He entered room 14 to see what hot girl Greg had told him about, but all he saw was a lot of people drinking and having a good time. Eighties music was blasting through a stereo and their was a candle lit on a coffee table. Stumbling over some drunks, he finally made his way to the drink table. His eyes widened in shock at the sight he saw. Standing, or rather leaning, in front of him was Rory Gilmore. Not just Rory Gilmore, but a drunk Rory Gilmore.  
  
"Why Mary! I never knew you were the partying type!" he smirked.  
  
"Tristey Dugran! Wait, that's not right," Rory slurred. "Tristan Dugrey! See, I knew I'd get it right! I thought you were in miltry school!"  
  
"Why Mary, I didn't realize you missed me! I moved back here after I graduated, but I thought you were supposed to be going to Harvard," he replied.  
  
Rory sighed, "Well, I didn't. And now move out of the way before I throw up!"  
  
Tristan saw her face turning slightly green and moved out of the way while she ran to the toilet. He heard her getting sick and shook his head. He was in disbelief that his Mary would do anything so... unMary-like. He smirked when he saw her return and he looped an arm around her waist as she stumbled out the door.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" Tristan asked her as she tried to open her car door.  
  
Rory groaned in frustration, "I need to go home, to see my mom. She'll know how to make me feel better!"  
  
Rory was obviously still very drunk, so Tristan shook his head, "There's no way I'm letting you drive."  
  
"And why not?" Rory asked indignantly, looking like she was about to fall over.  
  
Tristan laughed, "Because you're drunk!"  
  
Rory hit her window with the palm of her hand, "I am not! Damn car! Why won't you open!"  
  
"Maybe because you don't have the keys," Tristan suggested as he gently led her away from her car.  
  
"Oh," Rory stated. "Maybe I am drunk."  
  
Tristan helped her walk to his car and sat her in the passenger seat. Who knew what she'd do if he left her here. For all he knew she could find her keys and try to drive home, or some frat boy would try to take advantage of poor drunk Mary. That was even too low for him, but he'd heard many stories of guys who went to parties just to find some poor innocent girl to fuck. Once he pulled up in front of his apartment, he looked over and saw that Rory was out cold. He sighed and walked around to the other side of the car and picked her up.  
  
"You know, Mary," he said to Rory. "I get the feeling that you're going to be more trouble than your worth."  
  
He proceeded to carry her up the stairs and he managed to put her feet down and lean her against the wall long enough to unlock his apartment door. He swept her off the ground again and carried her into his bedroom. At the party he saw Greg being led by some girl into a bedroom, so he figured he could sleep in Greg's room.  
  
Tristan slipped Rory's shoes off and laid them beside his bed, he went to unbutton her pants, but then realized she wouldn't remember the past night and she would be freaked out. Wanting to avoid her being even more frazzled by the fact that she wasn't wearing pants, he just pulled the covers over her fully clothed body. He shook his head at the girl he had fallen so hard for in high school.  
  
"Goodnight Mary," he said as he closed the bedroom door.  
  
--------  
  
Pounding and spinning is what greeted Rory when she came out of her state of unconsciousness. She tried to sit up, but when that made her feel as if her head was about to fall off, she lay back down and closed her eyes. Inhaling deeply, she tried to fall back asleep, but the smell of men's cologne was making her nauseous. Men's cologne! With that revelation, she sat up fast, groaning as her head throbbed in pain at the sudden movement.  
  
She tried to look around the room and remember what had happened the night before. The last thing she remembered was being in her room trying to ignore the party in her living room! That's it the party! That guy gave her a drink, and then she had a few more! Rory moaned in humiliation instead of pain at her memory. She remembered talking to someone, some guy. Rory's stomach dropped as she realized she went with a strange guy to his apartment, apparently. Rory stumbled out of the bed and saw that she was still wearing pants! She thanked all the gods in the world for making her still have her pants on! Everything seemed in tact and she stumbled over to a mirror and she knew that nothing could have happened. She didn't have any weird look to her. She sighed in relief as she left the room and ran smack into a guy, she guessed it was the one she went home with.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was uh drunk. I guess I was really drunk, and I need to go home. I have class today, I think. Wait, it's Saturday, oh well, I still need to get home. And oh my God my head hurts!" Rory babbled.  
  
Tristan laughed, "Calm down, Mary!"  
  
Rory's heart stopped as she raised her head and locked eyes with his sky blue ones. Tristan Dugrey was standing in front of her. Like a flash, bits and pieces of the night before came into her memory. Banging on her car, being carried somewhere, talking to him. She couldn't remember everything, but his face was in her memory from the night before. Rory felt extremely nervous around him, all of a sudden.  
  
Rory glanced around nervously before asking, "What, uh, exactly happened here last night?"  
  
"Well," Tristan replied. "I was at a party, and all of a sudden I saw you at a drink table already very drunk. I decided to do the polite thing and keep you out of trouble, when you got a bright idea to drive home and talk to your mother."  
  
Rory's eyes widened, and she vowed to herself that she would never get drunk again. Her pulsating brain compiled with the fact that she had almost driven intoxicated was too much for her to handle.  
  
"I decided to take you to my apartment so you wouldn't go trying to find your keys and kill yourself," Tristan finished.  
  
"Oh my God!" Rory whispered.  
  
"I can take you home, if you want," Tristan informed her.  
  
Rory was about to reply when the apartment door opened and a guy came in whistling. He obviously didn't see Rory by the way he was talking to Tristan.  
  
"That girl was something last night!" he exclaimed. "Man you should have seen her! Let's just say I have a skip in my step tod... Oh hi! Wait a second! You're the hot brunette I told Tristan about. Way to go buddy!"  
  
"Shut up Greg!" Tristan yelled.  
  
Rory clutched her hammering head and tried to block out the loud voices. Tristan glanced over and saw she was in pain, so he lowered his voice and explained to Greg what happened and that he was about to take Rory back to her dorm room. Greg rolled his eyes and smacked him upside the head. Tristan looked at him in complete shock. No one! Absolutely no one smacks Tristan Dugrey and gets away with it!"  
  
"What the hell did you do that for!?" Tristan asked.  
  
Greg sighed, "I tried to knock some sense into your damn brain. This girl needs coffee and a shower and a quiet day, and you were about to just dump her home, for God knows what to happen to her! I may not know her as well as you do, but I do know that if she's anything like you portrayed her, she won't have a clue on how to get rid of a hangover! I'm going out and you better treat her right."  
  
Before Tristan could even reply Greg had already spun on his heel and left their apartment. Greg couldn't believe what an idiot Tristan could be sometimes. Here, he had the girl of his dreams in his apartment, and he didn't even try to get her to stay. Greg sighed, there was something off with that guy. He remembered all the stories he had heard about "Mary" as Tristan called her, and now he couldn't get over the fact that Tristan almost let her slip away again! What a moron!  
  
--------  
  
Tristan got over his momentary shock and returned to where Rory was when he left her. She had gotten tired, though, and was now sitting on his couch. He grinned and sat down beside her. Her eyes remained closed, but she was awake. He knew the light was probably killing her sensitive eyes, so he closed the drapes of his window and returned to her side.  
  
"Is that better?" he asked her.  
  
Rory smiled and opened her eyes, "Yeah, so are you going to take me home, now?"  
  
"Well, I think the best way for you to feel better is if I take care of you. I've had a lot of hangovers and I know plenty of home remedies to cure them," he explained.  
  
"Okay, it might be nice to talk to you, again. I hated the way we left things back at Chilton," she told him, honestly.  
  
"Me too," Tristan replied. "Okay, I'm going to go to the store and get you some stuff to help you get over your hangover. You can take a shower, and I'll get you some of my clothes to wear, if you don't mind."  
  
Rory thought about that for a second. Never in a million years would she have ever imagined herself even considering what Tristan was proposing, but the genuineness of his voice made her feel safe and she decided to trust him.  
  
"Okay," she answered.  
  
Tristan smirked as he opened the door to leave, "I'll see you later, Mary."  
  
"Of course, Bible Boy," she replied coyly as she headed towards his bathroom.  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Please tell me if you want me to do something differently! I'm really excited about this, and I hope you like my writing style! Thanks for reading! 


	2. I’m Wearing A Boy’s Underwear

Disclaimer: If you think that I would have kicked Tristan off, then proceeded to kick Jess off, and then to top it all off make Rory have sex with Dean you're wrong! None of the above would have occurred if I owned Gilmore Girls, duh!!!  
  
A/N: Hallo dahlings! WOW!!!!!!!! ten reviews (last i counted) im shocked and impressed! u have no idea how much i thrive on the compliments of others! well to answer someone's question, this takes place before Dean and Rory have sex because I don't think it should have happened like that. I agree it would be interesting to see it happen the other way, hmmm new trory idea!!!!!!!!! if nobody takes it i'll use it for my next trory!!! I'm really love Tristan's character, it's complex, but not too hard to write like Jess! OMG Jess is like the hardest thing to write ever! Okay enough of my insane ramblings!  
  
Rating: Bumped up to R now! (for sexual fantasies)  
  
Chapter 2: I'm Wearing A Boy's Underwear  
  
Rory cautiously stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a clean white towel. Her wet hair was dripping on her shoulders and running down her arms, causing goose bumps to appear. Cracking the door open, she looked around to make sure Tristan wasn't back, yet. Even though he seemed to have changed, he did have a pretty unforgettable reputation. Convinced that she was alone, she stepped off of the cold linoleum floor onto a soft plush carpet. She padded down the hall and into Tristan's room to find something to wear. He had told her to find whatever she needed.  
  
Opening the top drawer of his chest of drawers, she saw that it was full of underwear and socks. Blushing furiously, she pulled out a pair of boxers and slipped them on under her towel. They were too big, but she knew they would have to do. As she was closing the drawer, her eye caught a box of condoms that was under the boxers she chose to wear. If it was possible, her face turned an even deeper shade of red. She quickly slammed it shut and opened the next drawer, hoping she wouldn't find it full of sex toys or something equally embarrassing.  
  
--------  
  
Tristan walked through a drug store gathering up certain items he thought Rory might need. He grabbed a toothbrush and a hairbrush, since all he had was combs for his hair. Some hair tie things in case she wanted to wear her hair up. Tristan thought about how good her hair looked up. He imagined her pulling her hair up and his lips on the curve of her collarbone sucking on... NO! Tristan shook the thoughts from his head and focused on the task at hand. He didn't think he could think more about Rory than he already did before, but he was dead wrong.  
  
She invaded his soul. He fantasized what she would do if he ever really advanced on her. He wasn't letting her get away from him this time. Tristan would have his Mary and that was all there was to it. Tristan smirked as a plan started formulating in his head and paid for the items he had picked out for her.  
  
--------  
  
Rory had finished getting dressed by the time Tristan got back. She was sitting on the couch drinking coffee and reading a book. His breath caught in his throat when he saw how sexy she looked. Her hair was wet and messy, apparently didn't find a comb. His clothes were about five sizes too big for her and a pair of his pajama pants had been rolled up to her knees, so he could see her small feet with pink toenails clearly from where he was standing. Then the T-shirt she was wearing wasn't as loose as he had expected, she had searched until she found a smaller one to fit her frame; that wasn't what got his attention though, it was the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra.  
  
Rory was so mesmerized by her book that she didn't even hear Tristan enter. She didn't even realize the fact that he was staring at her nipples poking through his shirt. Rory was going to wear her bra from the day before, but it smelled like alcohol since she had spilled some of her drink on her shirt. The prospect of wearing no bra seemed to be the better choice. She was so innocent that she didn't even realize what it would do to poor Tristan who was trying desperately to control himself.  
  
"I see you found the coffee," Tristan managed to say once he had controlled himself somewhat.  
  
Rory looked up startled, "Oh yeah. I can't live without the stuff! I've been addicted from the womb. My mom and I are addicts, even though Luke tries to deprive it from us, he knows it's lethal to take a Gilmore's coffee away."  
  
Tristan just grinned as Rory rambled on about coffee. She stood up then and went into the kitchen and refilled her cup. He handed her the few items he bought for her and she took them, gratefully and headed into the bathroom, with her coffee! Once she returned, she poured herself another cup and Tristan's mouth dropped. Sure he drank a lot of coffee when he had a hangover, but she had already drank three cups in front of him, and chances are she had already had some.  
  
"Mary, how many cups of coffee have you had?" he asked her with a smirk.  
  
"Uh..." Rory said while calculating in her head. "I lost count after six. Why?"  
  
"Six!" Tristan exclaimed. "I've watched you drink three since I've been here!"  
  
"What can I say, I'm addicted!" she explained. "And if you try to take my coffee away I'll have to kill you. I need coffee to live!"  
  
Tristan just shook his head and walked over to where she had been sitting and picked up the book. The Crucible was the book in question and he nodded as he set it back down. He remembered her sitting alone and reading during lunch at Chilton, apparently she still read a lot. Of course they were at Yale, and she had to get in on more than just her money. Rory heard a light ringing coming from Tristan's bedroom, and she realized it was her cell phone. She jumped up and retrieved it. Picking it up just in time to hear her mother's voice.  
  
"Rory! How was the party last night?" Lorelai asked in excitement.  
  
Rory grinned, "Well, I'm wearing a boy's underwear right now, so how do you think it went?"  
  
Lorelai froze on the other end, unable to speak. Tristan's eyebrows shot up when he realized that meant she was wearing his boxers under his pants. He went hard as he thought about her only wearing his boxers. He tried to focus on what she was saying, but his mind kept thinking about his Mary naked or almost naked.  
  
Tristan's hand caressed her breasts as she squirmed under him begging for the thing only he could give her. His thumb rolled over her nipples as they puckered and became hard nubs beneath his merciless hands. She moaned and arched into him as his mouth took one of her nipples and lightly sucked.  
  
"Oh Tristan!" she moaned.  
  
Tristan's head was snapped out of his sex fantasy by the sound of Rory's laughter.  
  
"Don't worry, Mom," she said into the phone. "Tristan rescued me from a party, and I slept alone, so now I'm wearing his clothes until I go home. Okay... uh let me see."  
  
Rory held out the phone, "She wants to talk to you."  
  
"Hello Ms. Gilmore. Pleasure to speak to you." Tristan greeted politely.  
  
Lorelai's stern voice replied, "Okay Bible Boy, first, if you call me Ms. Gilmore, I will harm you it's Lorelai. Second, you lay a hand on my daughter and I'll mess with parts of your anatomy that I'm sure you won't want me to mess with. Do we have an understanding?"  
  
"Yes Ms. err Lorelai," Tristan answered.  
  
"Good, now put my lovely daughter back on the phone."  
  
Rory and Lorelai said their goodbyes and Rory hung up her cell phone. She glanced over to where Tristan's eyebrows were raised at her questioning. Rory just shrugged in response and continued to drink her coffee. Tristan just shook his head, and was about to speak when he heard his door jiggle open. Rory glanced up as a young woman carrying a laundry basket appeared.  
  
"Hey blondy!" she said to Tristan.  
  
Tristan smirked, "Hey brownie!"  
  
--------  
  
Rory felt like the stupidest woman alive at that point! A charming guy with the body of a Greek God had been friendly to her and she had assumed that he liked her! She was too busy berating herself to hear anymore of their banter. Anger hit her as she thought about Tristan with her, then her pulse rate slowed to almost a stop. Rory was jealous, but one can not be jealous if one does not have feelings for the other person. She almost groaned out loud. Of course the first guy she would get a crush on since Jess left would be dating someone.  
  
"Oh! Nessa, this is Rory," Tristan introduced.  
  
Rory held out her hand, "Hi, it's nice to meet you."  
  
"Wait, Chilton Rory! Tristan you didn't tell me she was here! Oh how wonderful for you two to finally get together! Tristan had a crush on you the whole time you were at Chilton!" Nessa exclaimed.  
  
Rory looked at her puzzled, "Us, together! Oh no! Wait, I thought you were dating Tristan? I mean the way you were acting and..."  
  
Tristan moaned, "Oh shit! Sorry, let me reintroduce you two. Rory this is my sister, Nessa and Nessa this is my friend, Rory."  
  
"Oh," the two girls said in unison, both clearly a little embarrassed for their assumptions.  
  
Rory couldn't believe her relief when she heard the word sister come out of Tristan's mouth. The only thing that puzzled her was the fact that she was relieved. Her heart was screaming that she was falling for him, but her head refused to accept that. She tried to convince herself that she was just being dumb, but she knew that Tristan Dugrey had once again managed to get under her skin! And for once, she didn't mind.  
  
"Oh yeah, I brought your laundry for you, Blondy. Thanks for watching Morgan for me last week, it was a lifesaver!" she told her brother.  
  
Tristan grinned and took the basket, "I told you you didn't have to do my laundry, I'd be willing to take my niece any time! She's a cool little three-year-old."  
  
Rory laughed at the prospect of Tristan with a toddler, but quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"And what's so funny, Mary? You don't think I can handle a three year old, well I've done a pretty good job handling you haven't I?" Tristan smirked.  
  
Rory blushed at his innuendo and replied, "Well, it's just the thought of you and a little girl is kind of far-fetched from my memories of you in high school. Then again, you have changed a lot so maybe I should give you a little credit."  
  
"A little credit! Mary, you wound me."  
  
Nessa surveyed the two bantering back and forth and knew they were perfect for each other. She was five years older than Tristan, but clearly remembered phone conversations where he would talk about 'Mary.' Although he never said it, she could tell he really liked her. Now, she knew the feeling was mutual, though she expected Rory was trying to either hide or suppress it.  
  
"Well, I've got to get back home. Dan should be back in a little while," Nessa told the two.  
  
"Okay, sis. Thanks, but you didn't have to."  
  
"I know, but I wanted to."  
  
"It was nice to meet you." Rory told Nessa shaking her hand again.  
  
"You, too. I'll see you around."  
  
After Nessa closed the apartment door, there was an awkward stillness in the air. Rory couldn't put her finger on what it was, but something was off now. Her mind was torn in half by the choice of either getting back to her book, or dealing with her ever-present feelings about Tristan. Sighing, she chose the latter and started to examine why she felt so envious of another girl.  
  
Tristan couldn't believe the tension in the room. All he could do was leave and go into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He wanted to attack Rory's mouth and have her give him her 'Mary status.' She was so cute in his clothes, and he wanted desperately to see what was underneath them. Tristan's pants started to feel a little constricting as his arousal pushed the boundaries of his clothes. He swore silently and tried to adjust himself so it wouldn't show.  
  
"Hey, so your sister seems nice," Rory told him.  
  
Tristan turned suddenly, "Uh, yeah she's great."  
  
So, um... the coffee helped my hangover; my head isn't pounding nearly as hard."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Rory sighed, "Okay, do you have any movies?"  
  
"Yeah. They're in that drawer over there."  
  
Rory started pilfering through and finally pulled out Ferris Beuller's Day Off. This was one of her all time favorite movies and she put it into the DVD player. Tristan joined her and listened to her babble on about how wonderful the movie was and how he had good taste, although some of them in his collection were not good at all. His mind continued to wander back to his earlier impure thoughts knowing that Rory was sitting right beside him.  
  
As Rory trembled beneath Tristan, he pulled away to admire her naked form. Her skin was hot to the touch and glistened in the light. She moaned at the loss of contact and begged for him to be inside of her with incomprehensive words. He finally obliged as he met her hungry mouth and filled it with his tongue. They slid and moved in an erotic dance as Tristan situated her legs around his waist.  
  
She screamed in relief and pleasure as he entered her. Tristan set their pace and continued thrusting in and out of her until she started to shake with the first signs of an orgasm. He sped up the pace and she screamed his name in ecstasy as she came.  
  
Tristan shook his head and realized his Mary was engrossed in the movie. He slid his hand and cupped her cheek and watched as her head turned to look at him. Rory's eyes searched his for some sort of explanation, but before she could say a word his lips came crashing down on hers. Tristan was demanding as he put his tongue in her mouth. Rory knew she had no choice but to return his kiss. Secretly, she knew she was just waiting for an excuse to kiss him with just as much passion. Her thoughts then flew out of her head and she focused on his lips and tongue and what they were slowly doing to her.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took a couple of days to update, but it was a holiday weekend! My big brother took me to see Shrek 2 today and it is sooooooo funny!!! If you haven't gone to see it I suggest you to, but the weird thing is nobody understood the E.T. reference, come on E.T. is wicked awesome!!! Anyways please review and tell me if you like this chapter! 


	3. Dinner Dates

Disclaimer: The only thing I claim to own is my own characters, Nessa and Greg; everything else belongs to the WB, unfortunately that means Tristan does too tear  
  
A/N: Well I am bored to tears becuz there is nothing to do in good old Texas, el grrr i can't wait to move to the city when I'm older! Oh, and I know it's probably not R rated yet, but I went ahead and changed it cuz I heard a lot of fics are being kicked off because of the rating! I think that's stupid if you put a warning on it!!! so to whoever is getting rid of a bunch of really good fics, STOP IT!!!! Oh well, here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 3: Dinner Dates  
  
Tristan shook his head and realized his Mary was engrossed in the movie. He slid his hand and cupped her cheek and watched as her head turned to look at him. Rory's eyes searched his for some sort of explanation, but before she could say a word his lips came crashing down on hers. Tristan was demanding as he put his tongue in her mouth. Rory knew she had no choice but to return his kiss. Secretly, she knew she was just waiting for an excuse to kiss him with just as much passion. Her thoughts then flew out of her head and she focused on his lips and tongue and what they were slowly doing to her.  
  
Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. She felt like she was drowning in his kiss as his tongue caressed every part of her mouth. Soon, she felt dizzy with pleasure, and felt an unfamiliar burning in her core. This just added to the desire that was already filling her. Tristan felt his pants pulling and there wasn't enough room in his pants now that Rory had pulled him almost on top of her. His hands lowered from her mid-back to the hem of his shirt, and slowly started to work it up and over her head. She pulled away long enough for it to be dropped on the floor and then savagely attacked his mouth again.  
  
She couldn't believe she had lived without being kissed like this before. Sure there was some intense making out with Jess, but it was nothing compared to the passion she felt when Tristan kissed her. She wished he would hurry up, so there would be no barriers. That thought shocked her and she pulled away from Tristan. Rory knew she had been ready to give him her virginity, that thought had scared some sense into her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tristan asked, looking deep into Rory's wide, blue eyes.  
  
"Nothing, it's just. Um... well... I've never done this, and I was about to let you, you know!" she stuttered.  
  
Tristan's eyes widened in understanding, "Oh you thought! No, Rory I wasn't going to have sex with you just now!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wanted to kiss you, and wow! I never knew you could kiss like that, Mary!"  
  
"But what about..."  
  
"Mary," Tristan said. "I wasn't going to have sex with you. It's okay, you can trust me. I know you're still a Mary, and I don't want you to do anything with me that you might regret."  
  
"How would you know I would regret it?"  
  
"Because, we just got reacquainted, and I know you are not spontaneous," he explained.  
  
"Oh," she replied.  
  
"I do want to have sex with you, you know. Just, not right now."  
  
Rory blushed and put Tristan's shirt back on and returned to watching the movie. He just smirked at her bashfulness, when just a minute ago she had been ready for him to have his way with her on his couch! As they watched the movie, he felt Rory scoot over next to him and lean her head against his shoulder. That gesture was so innocent that it made his heart melt as he wrapped an arm protectively around her. She needed to know that everything was okay, and that was refreshing.  
  
--------  
  
Greg practically skipped into his apartment, but stopped short when he saw Rory and Tristan sound asleep on the couch. He flipped the movie they had been watching off and tiptoed into his room to finish a paper he had. He knew Tristan had finally gotten smart and decided to go after the girl of his dreams once more. Hopefully, he would catch her this time.  
  
As he was finishing printing the paper out, he heard a ringing from the kitchen. He walked in there and noticed it was a cell phone. It was obviously Rory's since it was pink with a sticker that said 'coffee' on it. Greg looked at the name and saw that someone named Paris was calling. He adored exotic names and he had to talk to whoever belonged to it.  
  
"Hello, and whom might I ask has the lovely name of Paris?" he greeted.  
  
"Excuse me! What kind of load of crap are you trying to pull! Where the hell is Rory and who the hell are you?!" the voice asked in a powerful manner.  
  
"Why, Miss Paris. My name is Gregory McRiven, but my friends call me Greg. Rory is at my apartment asleep with a Mr. Tristan Dugrey."  
  
"Tristan Dugrey! Why is she with him?"  
  
"Well, she got drunk at a little party, and Tristan decided to bring her here so she wouldn't try to drive home." he explained.  
  
"Oh, well tell her I called. Bye Greg." Paris said.  
  
"Goodbye charming Paris," Greg replied.  
  
They hung up, and Greg knew he had to meet this Paris. She seemed a little rough around the edges, but he loved a woman who would take control of any situation. Her power and confidence turned him on and now he couldn't wait to put a face with the voice. Until they met, he would be thinking about the lovely Paris.  
  
--------  
  
Rory woke up to the sound of a steady thump. Confused, she opened her eyes and realized she was laying on Tristan; the sound she had been hearing was his heart beat. She shook him awake and he stretched and bid her a good morning. She realized it was three, and she hadn't even had lunch yet. Her stomach grumbled just as Greg waltzed into the room.  
  
"Why hello there sleepyheads!"  
  
"Hey Greg, how long have we been out?" Tristan asked him.  
  
"I got home an hour ago and you were both already out. Oh by the way, Paris called wondering where you were."  
  
"Oh no," Rory groaned.  
  
"She sounds absolutely delightful!" Greg grinned.  
  
"I hope you're being sarcastic," Tristan said.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Paris is psychotic! She's obsessed with schoolwork and she loves to argue with anybody that will try!" Tristan explained.  
  
Greg grinned even wider, "Just as I imagined! She sound's like a lovely woman who knows what she wants."  
  
Tristan was about to continue on his rant, but just gave up. Greg had very strange taste in women. He loved for women to be in control, which was always very strange to him. Tristan wanted to be the one to call the shots, but Greg liked to be the one following orders. Not to say he was weak or didn't have a backbone, he did, which is partially why he needed a strong woman, too. The more Tristan thought about it, the more he realized how perfect Greg and Paris would be together.  
  
"Okay, well how about you come with us when I drop Rory off to get some clothes," Tristan offered.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I have an idea," Rory piped up. "We can all go out for dinner, and you and Paris can get a chance to know each other if she doesn't kill you first."  
  
They all agreed and Rory gathered all of her things to go. Before leaving, she had another cup of coffee and a sandwich to tide her over until dinner. Tristan drove and then walked her to the door of her dorm room. Rory knocked on it, since she didn't have her key and Paris swung the door open. Her mouth almost dropped when she saw Rory with two of the most gorgeous guys she had ever seen. Tristan Dugrey was obviously the blonde one, but the tall brunette must have been Greg.  
  
"Come in," Paris said as she quickly regained her wits. "It's nice to see you again, Tristan."  
  
"You too, Paris."  
  
"And you must be Greg. It's nice to meet you," Paris told him.  
  
"You too, Miss Paris and you are just as beautiful as I imagined you."  
  
Paris blushed at his compliment and was about to tell them goodbye when Tristan spoke up.  
  
"So, Paris we were wondering if you would like to join the three of us for dinner."  
  
"We could make it a double date," Greg added.  
  
"Sure," Paris answered quickly. "Where were you planning on going?"  
  
"Probably somewhere nice, so get dressed up just in case, we'll pick you up at seven."  
  
The guys left and Paris stared at Rory. She tried to play it cool and just give vague answers, but Paris was having none of that. She hounded Rory about the details, until Rory finally gave in and spilled the entire story. Paris' mouth fell open as Rory told her about the passionate kiss. She knew Tristan liked Rory, but Rory was too blind to see it.  
  
The two girls hurried around and got ready for their respective dates. Rory took another shower since she hadn't had a chance to fix her hair properly. She wrapped herself in a towel and got out so Paris could shower. Once she reached her room, she pulled out a red dress to wear. The top had a V-neck that went lower than Rory usually wore. There were spaghetti straps holding the dress up and it was form fitting the whole way down. At the bottom, it was cut diagonally so the shortest part was right above her knee and the longest landed mid-calf. She repainted her toenails red and slipped on her high-heeled strappy red sandals. Paris was out by then and the two chatted as they did their hair and makeup.  
  
By the time Greg and Tristan arrived, the two girls were putting on finishing touches. Rory dabbed a bit of lip-gloss on and grabbed her purse. Her heart almost stopped beating when she saw Tristan standing in her living room. He looked GOOD in a suit; it was very stylish and he looked classy in it. Greg was waiting for Paris to come out and was in shock at how beautiful she looked. Her long blonde hair had been twisted up into an elaborate French twist. She was wearing an elegant black dress that fell below her knees. The neckline plunged just above where her bra should be and there were spaghetti straps like Rory's. Greg held out his arm and Paris took it.  
  
"You look gorgeous," Greg whispered.  
  
"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Paris replied.  
  
Tristan and Greg had driven separate cars, so Trsitan led Rory to his and Greg led Paris to his. In each car, the couples discovered things about their dates. Rory found out that Tristan was in aw school and Tristan found out about Rory's passion of journalism. Greg and Paris were surprised that they both wanted to do something in politics. They argued about California and their governor situation. The ride to the restaurant was pleasant, and once they were all four together they talked about how they all knew each other.  
  
"So, Paris, how did you know Tristan?" Greg asked her.  
  
"Oh, all three of us went to Chilton together," she told him. "How did you and Tristan get to be roommates?"  
  
"Funny story actually, Tristan and I met in military school. We both hated each other's guts at first. I mean we were vicious to each other, we would sabotage the other's duties so the drill sergeant would yell at the other one. Finally, our sergeant caught on and switched our bunkmates so we had to room together. After almost killing each other the entire first semester, we finally got passed it and became friends." he told them.  
  
Rory and Paris laughed at all the stories they told about the hell that they put the other one through. It was a delightful evening and the food was exquisite. When it was time to go back to their respective homes, Greg took Paris home. Tristan and Rory stopped at a park to walk and Rory felt afraid of her feelings for Tristan. She had never felt that intensely about a guy, so she decided to put some distance between them.  
  
"I've been thinking about us," she informed him.  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"Well, I think we should be friends." Rory told him.  
  
He felt a blow to his stomach when she said that. Tristan wanted to date Rory, not be her friend. A plan started to formulate inside of his head, though, as he smiled at Rory. There was no way she could resist his charm, not when there was this much chemistry between the two of them. He snaked an arm around her waist and watched her shudder in response to his touch. Oh yes, it would only be a matter of time before she surrendered to the charm of Tristan Dugrey.  
  
"If that's what you want, Mary."  
  
A/N: That was a fun chapter to write! Next chapter will most likely be bumped up to R, though so you have been warned. I just wanted to be on the safe side, here. Please Review!!! 


	4. Lorelai To The Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I only own Greg and Nessa, the rest belongs to the WB. I don't care what they say, I came up with the idea! (Well, maybe not, but who cares?)  
  
**A/N:** Hallo my lovely friends! I am so happy to be getting so much positive feedback, you make my day! Now if anybody wants to be a part of Trory Summer Fic Exchange PLEEZ email me at atorturedmindyahoo.com That's all for now Read and Enjoy! (review too) =)  
  
**Chapter 4:** Lorelai To The Rescue  
  
Tristan and Rory had been seeing each other on a daily base for the past two weeks. This was the last day Tristan would get to see her, though, before she went to visit her mother in Stars Hollow. He decided it was time to put his plan into action. For fourteen days he had been on his best behavior around her. Not nearly as many innuendoes or 'come hither' looks. Rory seemed to have let her guard down around him, which was the perfect time to win her heart.  
  
He walked up to Rory's dorm room and knocked on the door. She opened it and he almost grabbed her right then, instead he just smirked at her and she invited him in. On the couch, Greg and Paris were going at it with extreme vigor. He raised his eyebrows at Rory and she just rolled her eyes and shrugged. Once they reached her room, she let out her frustrations.  
  
"Oh my God! Why on earth did you set those two up?! I can't even turn around without seeing him sucking her face, it's disgusting!"  
  
Tristan chuckled, "Aw, is poor Mary jealous?"  
  
"No. I just don't want to stare at them playing tonsil hockey all day long!"  
  
Tristan laughed again as Rory continued to pack up her belongings for her visit to Stars Hollow. As she placed a shirt into her suitcase, he casually touched her arm while putting in a pair of jeans. He smirked to himself as a shudder passed through her body. She continued to shove things in her suitcase, but Tristan noticed she was purposely avoiding him. He wasn't going to let her get away that easily. When Rory stepped aside to walk out of the room, he tripped her "accidentally" and caught her as she lost her balance.  
  
Rory's heart was racing as she felt Tristan's arms around her. It was completely innocent, but the electricity that shot through their bodies was enough to make her feel a little lightheaded. Tristan helped her find her footing and then went back to putting things in her suitcase. Rory hurried into the bathroom and shoved her shower items into the bag and quickly zipped it up. She turned to Tristan and saw him sitting on her bed. That sight made a picture of a naked Tristan on her bed pop into her head.  
  
_Rory tackled him and pushed him down onto her bed. She sucked on his bottom lip, and he instinctively opened it for her invading tongue. She straddled him and continued to kiss him with all the stored up passion she had been holding in since she had met him. Tearing his shirt open, she listened to him groan as she placed feather light kisses down his chest. She kissed her way back up to his neck and started nibbling on the groove in between his neck and shoulder. He moaned in pleasure and she quickly found his lips again.  
  
Before she knew what was happening, she was being flipped over on her back, with her legs still hooked behind Tristan's waist. He slipped her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. He gasped in surprise when he realized Rory wasn't wearing a bra. Surveying the beauty that lay beneath him, Rory wiggled her hips to bring him back down towards her. He kissed her lips and then let his tongue slide down her chin in a straight line until it reached between her breasts.  
  
She shivered as his tongue circled around her right breast, slowly getting smaller; he watched as her nipples hardened just wanting to be touched. The circles got smaller and smaller, but before he reached the peak, he switched to the other breast. She groaned in protest and ground against him... hard. He was surprised and felt his member begging to be released from their confines. He finally took one of her nipples between his teeth and bit down while simultaneously tweaking the other one. A shock ran through her and down to where all the blood in her body was traveling.  
  
Tristan slid down her body and unbuttoned her jeans. Rory helped him kick them off onto the floor. He rubbed his finger over the soaking wet material of her cotton panties. She shrieked in pleasure and surprise. Tristan started to rub in circles, driving her closer to the edge, but still not there. She moaned in frustration and agony as he teased her relentlessly. Finally, he pulled her underwear down and she kicked them off. She trembled as he circled around her clit and flicked it, he inserted a finger inside of her and she almost screamed as he started to move. As he reached that specific bundle of nerves every woman has, she felt herself begin to shake. Finally, the wave of pleasure rushed over her and she screamed..._  
  
Rory had to breathe deeply to keep her from doing exactly what she had just envisioned. Tristan had busied himself looking at the book she was reading at the time. What she didn't realize is that he had seen the lustful look in her eyes when she faced him. When she finally spoke up, he heard how thick her voice sounded. It was only a matter of time before she gave in to his will. He had patience; for his Mary, he had all the patience in the world.  
  
"So, I guess I better be leaving. I'll call you when I get there." she told him.  
  
"Of course, Mary. I'll be looking forward to your phone call."  
  
She awkwardly tried to grab her suitcase, but he stopped her, "I don't think so, Mary. I'll be taking this. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't carry a lady's bag?"  
  
"You, a gentleman!" Rory snorted. "Yeah, that'll be the day."  
  
"I can be a gentleman, if you would let me," he whispered in a low voice.  
  
Before she could respond, he walked away to put her suitcase in her trunk. She grabbed her book off her bed and hurried to catch up with him. He stopped, suddenly and she ran into him. Spinning around, Tristan dropped her suitcase and wrapped his arms around her. Rory didn't even wait for him before she lunged forward and kissed him. He was a little taken aback by her forwardness, but he found it very sexy. Tristan knew his plan would work, and he kissed Rory back. Eventually, they pulled away and just stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"Have a nice trip, Mary. I'll be eagerly awaiting your call," Tristan told her spinning around and sauntered away.  
  
She spun around and climbed into her car. She took several deep breaths to clear her head from thoughts of ripping Tristan's clothes off. Rory was flushed and her heart was racing at the thought of dating Tristan. She didn't know what she wanted anymore, but she knew her mom would be able to help her figure it out. That was it! Lorelai to the rescue!  
  
--------  
  
Before she knew it, Rory had arrived at her hometown. She passed by the bridge and the Gazebo and thought about all the fond memories she had there. She parked in front of Luke's and stepped out to face her mother. She glanced through the window and saw her mother begging Luke for coffee. Rory could almost hear him telling Lorelai it would kill her. She grinned as she pushed the door open.  
  
"My offspring!" she exclaimed running over to hug her.  
  
"My mother!" Rory mocked.  
  
After embracing Rory greeted Luke, "Hi Luke. Can I have some coffee?"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you two that I don't want to be responsible for your early deaths. I can see it now, 'Local Dinerman Accused of Murder.'"  
  
"Aw, please Luke. Your coffee is sooo much better than all the crap they have at Yale!"  
  
"Fine," he grumbled pouring both Rory and Lorelai coffee.  
  
"You need to come home more often. He gives more coffee when you're here." Lorleai said.  
  
"Yeah, I miss this place. Mom, I need your advice."  
  
"Ask away my wonderful child." Lorelai replied.  
  
"Well, uh... remember how I told you about running into Tristan a couple of weeks ago, and how now we're friends."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, we sort of kissed before I made the decision to be friends."  
  
"Oh, no chemistry?" Lorleai guessed.  
  
Rory almost choked, "Chemistry! Oh yeah, there's DEFINITELY chemistry!"  
  
"Wow, okay well then what was with the 'let's just be friends' thing?"  
  
"It kind of scared me. I mean I've never felt that strongly about anybody while kissing them. And well, he said we could be friends if that's what I wanted and it was good. I still really really liked him, but I could deal with it. Then, today he was acting just like he had been, but I mean he may have innocently touched my arm or something and it was like 'Oh my God!' Then, on the way out, he stopped and was about to kiss me, but I sort of kissed him first. Now, I don't know what to do. Help!" Rory babbled.  
  
"Okay, wow! That's a lot of information. So you kissed him, but now you don't know if you want to date him. It sounds to me like you really really have it bad, hon. I say go for it!" Lorelai told her.  
  
"That's what I was afraid of." Rory mumbled under her breath as she took another sip of coffee  
  
--------  
  
Greg and Paris finally pulled away. Things had been heating up a lot over the past few weeks, and Paris was falling hard for Greg. He was one of the sweetest guys she had ever met, and even though he had made some mistakes in high school, he had been 'reformed' so to speak. Paris loved to just be with him all the time. He helped her work less and have more fun, which is what she desperately needed. Greg was having a blast with Paris because her serious view brought a different light to everything.  
  
"Well, that was great!" Greg exclaimed when he caught his breath.  
  
"Yeah, it was," Paris agreed.  
  
"I have an idea, let's go out for a picnic. I can whip something up in a jiffy."  
  
"What? We'd have to plan it first and..." Paris started to protest, but Greg cut her off.  
  
"Do you know the meaning of the word spontaneous?"  
  
"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well, let's practice being spontaneous, shall we. Who knows it could rain and we could dance in it."  
  
Paris just laughed at his joke and watched him rush around her dorm room getting things for their picnic. She had never been in love, but she hoped this was it. The fluttering feeling in her stomach never actually went away and any time she even thought about him she grinned from ear to ear. If she was in love, she hoped it would never end. Greg smiled as he held out a basket full of Chinese food. So what if they had to improvise a little, they were being spontaneous after all.  
  
--------  
  
Tristan hadn't been able to get Rory Gilmore out of his head all day. The entire situation had been going according to plan up until she kissed him. He was supposed to kiss her, but instead she caught him off guard. Now, his plan was thrown out of whack. Sure the kiss was incredible to say the least, but she wasn't supposed to be instigating anything for a while. It all came back to Tristan's 'control issues' as Greg would say. Greg loved it when women took the lead, if he had been in Tristan's place it would have made him very excited. The only thing it did for Tristan was make him confused. One minute Rory wants to be friends, the next she's trying to jump his bones. Tristan's thoughts were cut short as he pulled up to the Gilmore's house in Stars Hollow.  
  
He took a deep breath before he knocked on the door. Tristan couldn't hear a sound coming from inside the house so he figured they weren't home. He turned to leave and decided he would walk around the town. Rory was always raving about this diner with the best coffee. She promised that she'd take him there if he were ever in Stars Hollow. Unfortunately, he couldn't find her so he decided to go to Luke's on his own.  
  
--------  
  
Rory and Lorelai finished their lunch and told Luke goodbye as they left the diner. They didn't want to go home, yet because all that was there were movies and junk food, in other words, their plans for the night. Rory wanted to go see Lane, and Lorelai wanted to check on Sookie and talk to her future nephew. (She didn't tell Rory it was a boy, because Rory didn't want to know.)  
  
As the two walked their respective ways, neither noticed the town's excitement over a new guy in town. If they had listened, they would have been warned for what was to occur. Tristan was in Stars Hollow again, and he was about to turn the entire town, and Rory, upside-down.  
  
**A/N:** Wow I'm on a roll! A chapter a day, woohoo! Okay please review this chapter because I like to know what you all think about my story. I'm loving all your reviews so far and I hope to get a bunch more! Thanks for your support. Remember visit http:spassions.blogspot.com if you want to be a part of my Trory Fic Exchange!!! I need writers to make it a success!!! 


	5. Hey Pretty Boy Get Off My Daughter!

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is something I will one day own. But that day is not today, so don't worry!  
  
A/N: Lalalalala! Hallo loves! Thanx for all ur marvelous reviews! I luv u all, so here's chapter 5!  
  
Chapter 5: Hey Pretty Boy, Get Off My Daughter!  
  
Tristan confidently strode through Stars Hollow, but soon became confused. He stopped in front of what appeared to be a diner, but there was a hardware store sign in front of it. Then he remembered Rory saying most of the people in the town were whack jobs, so he just opened the door to get something to eat. The second he walked inside, he heard the place go almost silent except for the whispering, most likely about him.  
  
"Hey, what can I do for you?" the man at the counter asked.  
  
"Oh, uh. Can I have a menu?" Tristan replied as he took a seat at the counter.  
  
The man behind the counter gave one too him, and leaned forward to tell Tristan something.  
  
"Don't worry about the staring or the whispering, it's a small town and news of 'new people' spreads fast."  
  
"Oh thanks." Tristan replied.  
  
A few minutes later, Miss Patty entered the establishment and took a seat next to Babette. They spoke in low voices to each other and at the same time rose out of their seats. Tristan noticed them coming towards him and he thought they looked harmless enough. He would soon learn to think differently about them.  
  
"Hi darling," Babette greeted.  
  
"Hello. How are you lovely ladies doing this afternoon?" he asked in his most charming voice.  
  
"Well, aren't you a nice specimen of a man. If only I was twenty years younger." Patty told him.  
  
"Now, hon, what are you doing in Stars Hollow?" Babette asked Tristan.  
  
"Well, I'm here to see a girl that will hopefully be my girlfriend. I'm not exactly sure if she wants to be or not."  
  
"She's crazy if she doesn't. With buns like those, I couldn't imagine any girl turning you down." Patty exclaimed.  
  
Tristan laughed, "Well, she is the first!"  
  
Luke rescued him by setting down his food and the two women left. Tristan just shook his head at the two and ate his lunch. He used to think Rory was weird, now that he really saw where she grew up, he knew she was actually normal with all things considered.  
  
--------  
  
Rory and Lane were talking about Yale, when Rory decided to tell Lane about Tristan. Lane was always one of the best people to get advice from, even though she hadn't been in many relationships. She was fair and brought a whole new perspective to things.  
  
"So, now I'm thinking about dating Tristan," Rory finished after telling Lane the entire story.  
  
"Oh, wow!" Lane exclaimed. "I say go for it. If he's anything like you've described you two sound like you'd be perfect for each other."  
  
"Ugh! Do you know what's horrible? I was all ready to defend him if you said no. I've fallen for him, haven't I?"  
  
"Sounds like it. So what are you still doing in Stars Hollow? Go after him!"  
  
"What? But my mom and I have plans. I'll call him and tell him that we have important things to discuss when I get home."  
  
"Okay, fair enough."  
  
Rory was giddy at the thought of actually dating Tristan. She had been terrified at the prospect before, but now she knew it wasn't right to pretend she didn't have feelings for Tristan. As soon as she got home, she was going to call him and tell him that she was ready. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she started to walk home. As she neared the Town Square, she noticed there was some kind of commotion going on.  
  
--------  
  
Lorelai was on her knees talking to her future nephew and feeling him kick. Sookie was resting and they were talking about the inn and trying to figure out how to get it from Fran. The entire situation seemed hopeless to them because Fran didn't want to part with the Dragonfly. They decided to focus on the baby that was arriving instead of worrying about how they were going to get the inn.  
  
"So what are you going to name him?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well, we haven't really talked about it yet. He still won't let me tell him it's a boy."  
  
"I still can't believe he doesn't want to know. I would have loved knowing Rory was a girl." Lorelai stated.  
  
The two continued talking until Jackson came home. Lorelai decided to leave the two alone and strolled through the town just in time to see a circle forming around something. Not wanting to miss it, Lorelai walked towards where the big thing was. Knowing this town, it was probably nothing, but when she got closer, she gasped at the sight before her.  
  
--------  
  
As Tristan was walking towards Rory's house, he bumped into someone. He mumbled an apology, but stopped when he realized it was bagboy. Not wanting to make a scene, he tried to keep walking, but the jerk stopped him.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked him.  
  
"Well, I'm here to see Rory. Please remove your hand from my arm."  
  
"What's the matter, rich boy, not enough girls in military school?" Dean replied.  
  
"Listen, I don't want to upset Rory, and I really don't want to fight you. I know we didn't get along when we were in high school, but that was high school! Just buzz off!" Tristan exclaimed.  
  
By that time a crowed had begun to gather, watching the two young men arguing. Rory and Lorelai met from opposite directions just in time to see Dean walk away. Tristan was standing there, and everyone finally dispersed seeing as nothing was going to happen. Rory felt herself smiling uncontrollably and she hurried over to where Tristan was standing.  
  
"Hi, what are you doing here?" she asked him.  
  
"Well, I couldn't leave things like they were, could I?"  
  
"I was going to call you as soon as I got home. We need to talk."  
  
"Uh oh," Tristan sighed. "Look Rory, I know you're ready for this, and I know you l..."  
  
"Tristan, that's what I wanted to tell you. I want you to be my boyfriend that is if you still want to be."  
  
Before she could even comprehend what was happening, Tristan's lips had already found hers. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she instinctively parted her lips to his eager tongue. As they made out in front of many people that were still there, Rory faintly heard her mother screaming something about her sight. Finally they pulled away and looked at each other with equally goofy grins.  
  
"Aw, aren't you two nauseating. I'm Lorelai, and I assume you're Tristan."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Okay, remember our phone conversation earlier about you not calling me Ms. Gilmore. Well, the same thing goes for ma'am or Ms. or any other name for an adult, got it?"  
  
"Yes Lorelai."  
  
"Good! Now, since you and my precious baby girl are dating now, I suppose you may stay for our movie night. We'll most likely have to stay up until around 3 am, so you can stay the night here," Lorelai told him.  
  
"Uh, well I don't have any stuff here," Tristan admitted.  
  
Rory spoke up, "That's okay, I can take you to Doose's and you can pick up some stuff that you need. Then, we can go to a clothing store so you can get some clothes to wear."  
  
"Or I could just wear yours," Tristan teased.  
  
"Yeah, that would be a sight. You walking around in my skirt and tank top," Rory laughed.  
  
The two headed off to do their errands before dinner. After they were done, Rory took Tristan around the town and showed him everything. They walked past the bridge and the Gazebo, and Rory told Tristan stories about when she was little and she would dance in Miss Patty's studio. By the time they reached the Gilmore's house, Tristan was doubled over from laughing so hard.  
  
"I can't believe you tripped your entire dance class!"  
  
"Well, I fell over and ran into the girl next to me, which created a domino effect."  
  
They walked through the door and found Lorelai sitting on the floor with a pile of movies. Rory saw she was having trouble deciding what they should watch, so she drug Tristan over to where Lorelai was laying.  
  
"Hey mom, need any help?"  
  
"Yes! My darling daughter, I don't know what we should watch. I was thinking Molly Ringwald marathon, but I don't think your lovely boyfriend is ready for that. He hasn't been around us long enough."  
  
"True. Hm... Everyone's seen Hardbody, so that's out."  
  
"Wait, I've never seen it," Tristan admitted.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!" Lorelai and Rory exclaimed in unison.  
  
"That's it, we're watching it. No one should ever say they've never seen this movie. Next, you're going to say you've never seen any of the Jack Daniel movies," Lorelai said.  
  
"Well, you see... I don't watch movies very often."  
  
"Rory, you're going to have to get a better boyfriend. I don't think there's enough time for us to do damage control on his... situation."  
  
"Well, I like him, so we're going to have to try," Rory said.  
  
"All right, I'm still here you know!" Tristan said looking between the two Gilmores.  
  
The three of them settled down to watch Hardbody. When it was over, the pizza arrived so they popped in one of their favorite Jack Daniel movies for Tristan to watch as they pigged out. Four pizzas later the movie was over and Rory and Lorelai broke out the candy. They had any kind of sugary junk food you could imagine. Rory opened all the bags and Lorelai spoke to Tristan very seriously.  
  
"Okay, it is now time for you to watch the best movie of all time."  
  
"You must not mock it, for it is the greatest movie ever made," Rory agreed.  
  
"Okay, you two are starting to scare me, now. I didn't say anything when you both devoured your own pizzas, but now I'm starting to wonder what I've gotten myself into!"  
  
Rory playfully shoved him and he laughed at how she tried to look angry with him. She knew he was just trying to be cute, but Rory wanted him to love this movie as much as she did. Well, that probably wasn't possible, but at least as much.  
  
"Tristan! Be serious," she whined.  
  
"Fine. What are we watching?"  
  
"Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory!" Lorelai and Rory yelled.  
  
"Oh! You two were freaking me out, I thought it was some awful movie! Willy Wonka's great!" Tristan said in relief.  
  
"Yay! Rory, you get to keep him now!" Lorelai shrieked.  
  
"What do you mean 'she gets to keep me'?"  
  
"Well, hon, as much as I want to date you, if you didn't like this movie you would have had to get the boot," Rory teased.  
  
"Oh really! We'll just see about that!" Tristan said as he tackled Rory.  
  
He started to tickle her relentlessly and Rory tried desperately to breathe as his hands ran over her body. Even though it was completely innocent, Tristan felt himself get a little turned on as Rory laughed and wiggled underneath him. Rory finally got loose and turned the game around on him. She grabbed his sides, which she had found out about when she accidentally jabbed him there earlier. He hollered in protest as she chased him. Lorelai returned from the kitchen to find Tristan on top of Rory tickling her after he somehow turned the game back around.  
  
"Hey Pretty Boy! Get off my daughter!" Lorelai told him.  
  
Finally, Rory inhaled and shot Tristan a dirty look. He shot one right back at her and they stopped faking being angry and cuddled up on the floor to watch the movie. Shoving their faces full of candy, the three of them stayed up until three in the morning. Eventually they all dropped off on the floor where they had been.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me two days to write this chapter, but I had no motivation to write yesterday until like seven, so I didn't get a chance to finish. Please Review!!! 


	6. Oy! My Back!

Disclaimer: It is my life goal to own Gilmore Girls, but alas it shall never come to be. :(  
  
A/N: I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to update. Saturday and Sunday I helped my sister move into her new apartment. Today, I cleaned two bathrooms. (I mean I scrubbed toilets, bathtubs, floors, sinks, and mirrors...EVERYTHING) then I swept and mopped her kitchen for her cuz I'm a wonderful sister lol. I had NO time to write and now I'm exhausted, my back is KILLING ME (hence the title), and I have a headache from all the cleaning fumes. I'm really sorry it took so long. Here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 6: Oy! My Back!  
  
Tristan tried to move from the awkward position he was in, but found it difficult because his girlfriend was laying on top of him. Usually, he wouldn't mind, but the shooting pain in his back was making the experience less than enjoyable. He tried to shift to get more comfortable, but Rory was on dead weight and he didn't want to wake her up. Eventually, Tristan gave up and gently shook Rory.  
  
"Hon, wake up."  
  
"Mushalleighabe," she mumbled incoherently.  
  
"Mary, my back is killing me!" Tristan whined.  
  
Finally, she rolled off him. As he laid flat on his back, Tristan heard a loud crack. He sighed in relief as the pain subsided and left just a small twinge. Rory had somehow fallen back asleep and was now breathing softly. Tristan could hardly believe Rory was his girlfriend. He loved her with every fiber of his being, but she didn't know that. Not being able to tell her, though, almost killed him inside. He wanted to shout it to the world, but for now it had to remain a secret.  
  
Lorelai finally stirred from her slumber and saw Rory asleep next to Tristan. She smiled at how comfortable they looked together. Her arm was draped over his chest and he was holding her hand. It was then that she noticed he was awake and tracing small circles onto her palm with his thumb.  
  
"Hey, Bible Boy. Are you hungry?" Lorelai asked him.  
  
"I'm starving, but Rory's not awake yet."  
  
"Hm... I can fix that. You shower and get ready, and I'll wake her up. Wait, strike that, reverse it."  
  
Tristan groaned at her Willy Wonka reference, "Funny."  
  
"I know. Well, I'm going to shower and you can wake Sleeping Beauty up." Lorelai said as she climbed the stairs.  
  
Tristan was happy this was his job; he wanted to wake Rory up every morning. Slowly, he rolled her over, so she was laying face up and he placed feather light kisses all over her face. All the while, he kept whispering sweet things in her ear. She opened her eyes and stretched like a cat. Tristan grinned at her and placed a tender kiss on her lips. He tried to pull away, but she moaned in protest.  
  
"Feeling a little feisty this morning, Mary?"  
  
Before she could respond, he already had his lips on hers. She invited him into her mouth and loved the feeling of him exploring the depths of it. Rory ran her tongue along his and felt like this wasn't enough anymore. She wanted him in every way she could have him. Even though they had just gotten together, she had known him for years. Rory knew she had always liked him; in high school she tried to convince herself she hated him, but secretly he intrigued her. Hearing Lorelai race down the stairs he reluctantly pulled away.  
  
"Okay, the inn just called and there is an emergency. I left some money on the table for Luke's. Uh, don't do anything I wouldn't do. Have fun!" she said as she ran out the door.  
  
After Lorelai left, they continued where they had been before they were interrupted. When air became a necessity, they broke apart. Tristan looked into Rory's eyes and saw something surprising. Lust. His Mary wanted him, and that made him go hard instantly. He captured her lips in another mind- boggling kiss, and she had to struggle to be able to think straight. She gave over to the passion, though and just got caught up in the moment. Slowly, Tristan stood up and pulled Rory with him. They were still locked together and they stumbled backwards towards Rory's bedroom.  
  
Falling back onto her bed, all Rory could think about was that they were both wearing far too many clothes for this. She was dying to feel his hot smooth skin on hers and she was getting frustrated. Pushing him away from her, she gasped for air and he looked at her with confusion at first; the second she threw her shirt over her head and onto the floor his confusion turned to one of shock. Before he had a chance to react she lunged towards him again.  
  
Tristan liked this new side of Rory. Faintly, he remembered her mother was upstairs, but that thought soon left him as he felt Rory's hands slide up his stomach. She lifted his shirt over his head, and Tristan decided it was time for him to take things into his own hands. He guided her back onto her bed and unclasped her bra. Rory instantly froze when she felt her bra being taken off of her. The rational part of her brain was screaming no one has ever seen your breasts before, but her body soon took over and she allowed him to remove the garment.  
  
Tristan gaped at the sight before him. His Mary was shuddering with desire beneath him and she wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts were full and a creamy white color that he couldn't help but want to taste. Her nipples were rosy colored and rose and fell with her deep breaths. He knew she had probably never been this far with anyone before and he felt privileged to be the one she shared this experience with.  
  
Kissing her lips he slowly made a trail all the way down to the valley between her breasts. He ran his tongue in a circle around her entire left breast and heard a satisfactory moan emerge from Rory. Skillfully, he licked smaller and smaller circles until the only part of her left untouched was her nipple. She wiggled underneath him and he loved the effect he was having on her. Groaning as he stopped, Rory felt like she was going to die. Her nipple was aching to be touched and she could barely stand it. Finally, to her relief he took it into his mouth and felt it harden in his mouth.  
  
"Oh Tristan!" she mumbled.  
  
He started to move his tongue over her nipple roughly, and strangely, she enjoyed it! Just when she thought the feeling couldn't get any better, she felt him suck. She almost screamed out loud it felt so wonderful! The stirring in her lower abdomen steadily increased as Tristan continued. She felt the urge to have pressure against her most intimate area. Her body had a mind of its own; before she could stop herself, she wrapped her legs around Tristan's waist and rubbed against him as hard as she could.  
  
Tristan's eyes widened in shock as he felt what his Mary was doing. She was trying to hurry the process, and the pressure inside his pants increased as he felt the friction she was creating. He really didn't want Rory's first orgasm to be like this, so he stopped her.  
  
"Mary, wait. It shouldn't be like this," he told her, while trying to pull away from her.  
  
"No Tristan, please!" she cried out in pure agony of the torture he put her body through.  
  
He kissed her protest away and pulled her pants down and she kicked them off. Gently, he urged her shaking legs apart and rubbed the material of her cotton panties. They were soaked through. She moaned loudly as he rubbed her and bucked against his hand to regain some friction. Before he had stopped, she had been getting close to the edge, but not quite there. Now she felt herself begin to involuntarily shudder as his hand worked its magic.  
  
Tristan slid the waistband of the barrier down over her hips and let them pool at her feet. she flung them onto the floor and stared as Tristan placed his finger over her clit. He barely grazed it and she let out a jovial scream. He smirked at her and started to massage it in a rhythm. She thought she had died when he inserted a finger inside of her and began to move it. He guided her to move her hips in the pace he had set for her. Tristan knew she was about to lose control and he sped up the pace. It still wasn't quite enough so he put a second finger inside of her. That did it and Rory screamed Tristan's name out as waves of pleasure washed over every inch of her. Her breathing slowly became more regular and she opened her eyes to find Tristan laying beside her and caressing her face. Rory softly kissed him and then wrapped her arms around him in gratitude. She had just had the most wonderful experience of her entire life and it was due to him.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her quietly.  
  
"Okay? You do that and then ask me if I'm okay! I'm marvelous, grand, stupendous, terrific..." she rambled.  
  
"All right, then are you ready to go for breakfast?"  
  
"Yes, I'm starved! I just need a shower first."  
  
"Okay, mind if I join you?" he asked suggestively.  
  
"If you join me we'll never have breakfast!" Rory teased.  
  
"Fine,"Tristan sulked.  
  
Rory quickly took a shower, and Tristan got in right after she did. While he showered she put her makeup on and fixed her hair. Every time she glanced at her bed her cheeks flushed; Rory hoped it wouldn't last. She tried telling herself that it's a perfectly natural part of life, but that didn't help her to stop blushing. Frustrated, she left her room and finished getting ready in the living room.  
  
Tristan could not believe what had just happened. His Mary let him finger her; not let, more like begged! He was taking an ice cold shower, and it still wasn't calming him down. He started thinking about other things, and eventually he "calmed down." He quickly put some gel in his hair and spiked it up some. By the time he reached the bottom of the stairs, Rory was putting her makeup away.  
  
"Are you ready?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
"What about the money my mom left?"  
  
"Breakfast is on me, Mary."  
  
--------  
  
Luke was in the middle of ringing up a customer when he saw Rory and the same guy from the day before walk into the diner. The guy held the door open for her, and she grabbed his hand as they walked in. The day before, Luke hadn't seen their kiss because he was busy in the diner. It was obvious they were dating though by the way they were flirting with each other.  
  
"Hi Rory."  
  
"Hey Luke. Oh this is my boyfriend, Tristan."  
  
"Well we met yesterday, but not officially," Luke explained.  
  
"Yeah, well it's nice to meet you officially, "Tristan laughed and stuck out his hand.  
  
"Are you ready to order?"  
  
"I am, Tristan?"  
  
"Yeah, you go first."  
  
"Okay, I'll have a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and a danish. Oh yeah lots of coffee."  
  
"No coffee. I refuse to be responsible for your early grave!"  
  
Tristan's mouth almost dropped when he saw Luke actually trying to deprive Rory of coffee! He knew that was one thing you did not do! He laughed as Rory pleaded and begged for her favorite thing. Oh how he loved her.  
  
"Fine, here's your poison," Luke grumbled.  
  
"Mm. That's the best poison I've ever tasted. What do you put in this to make it so good?"  
  
"If I told you that, you'd make it all the time, and I'd never be able to cut you off."  
  
"Okay, fine."  
  
Tristan ordered scrambled eggs and then waited with Rory for their meals. They talked about Yale and their classes and what they should do next weekend. Tristan came up with a plan for the next weekend he was sure she would enjoy.  
  
"I know what we're doing on Saturday! It's my surprise for you," he informed her.  
  
"Aw, but I hate surprises," she whined. "Can't you just tell me?"  
  
"Nope, you're going to love this surprise!"  
  
"Okay, but I'm still going to pester you to tell me."  
  
"You can but I'm not saying a word!" he said as their food arrived.  
  
A/N: Yay! I finished that chapter, I'm so proud of myself! Tomorrow (Tuesday) I'm having my wisdom teeth out (ouch... all four are impacted!!!) I won't be able to write chapters for a couple of days since I will be doped up. I'm going to try and write Chapter 7 today, but I don't know if I'll be able to finish it. Please Review! 


	7. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise

Disclaimer: I had a dream once that I owned Gilmore Girls. Unfortunately I woke up and realized that I haven't achieved that... YET!!!!!!! muahahahahaha  
  
A/N: Hallo loves! Not much going on here in the state of Texas! Have a good week! By the way the chapter title is a quote from Gomer Pyle.  
  
Chapter 7: Surprise, Surprise, Surprise  
  
Rory and Tristan returned to Yale and got back to the real world. All week, Tristan had been very secretive about what was happening on Saturday, and it was driving Rory crazy. Tristan loved it and she was getting angry at how much pleasure he was finding in her frustration. Finally she decided that if she had to be driven to insanity, he was going down with her! On Wednesday she started guessing what was going to happen. Tristan thought it was cute at first, but by Thursday it was getting less and less cute.  
  
Every ten minutes she would guess something else when they were together, and his voicemail and answering machine was getting full of messages from her completely off the wall guesses. He listened to them and laughed at the absurdity, but it wasn't making him change his mind about keeping it a surprise. Finally, it was Saturday and he arrived at ten o'clock in the morning at Rory's dorm room. She was still sound asleep and Paris let him in. Greg's grandfather was in the hospital, so they hadn't been able to spend much time together.  
  
Tristan quietly entered Rory's bedroom and sat down on the edge of her bed. She was lying on her stomach with blankets piled over her head. He gently shook her, but she didn't wake up. Sliding in next to her, he began to rub her back. Cracking her eyes open, Rory looked over to find her very annoying boyfriend waking her up.  
  
"Leave me alone! I want to sleep," she mumbled into her pillow.  
  
"But Mary, you need to wake up so you can find out what your surprise is!"  
  
Her eyes shot open and she sat up. Rory was suddenly very awake and sat up running her fingers through the tangles in her hair. She stood up to go take a shower, and he sat down on her bed. Once she came out, she went to put her makeup on, but he stopped her. She looked at him like he was crazy, but he simply pulled her towards her drawer.  
  
"That skirt is not going to do. You need to wear something comfortable."  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"You shall soon see."  
  
He left then and she quickly got dressed and walked out to the living room where he was standing. He practically pushed her outside into his car, and they drove off. Rory was in complete confusion and had no idea why she would need to be in comfortable clothes. This whole surprise thing was a little exciting, but she was still confused. He pulled over to the side of the road and leaned towards her.  
  
"Okay, well you can't see where we're going from here on out, so I have to blindfold you," he informed her as he placed said blindfold around her eyes.  
  
"Tristan! I want to see!"  
  
"Ah ah, Mary. Not quite yet."  
  
Tristan pulled up to their destination and turned the car off. He stepped out and walked around to the passenger side of the car. When he opened her door, Rory stood up and took a step forward. She stopped when she heard the slamming of the door and waited for Tristan. Just as she expected, he carefully led her towards the house. Once inside, he leaned over and scooped her into his arms. Rory smiled as he carried her down a flight of stairs. He untied her blindfold and she almost cried when she saw what Tristan had done.  
  
--------  
  
Paris was in the middle of watching TV when her phone rang. Picking it up, she heard a familiar voice greet her on the other end.  
  
"Hey Paris!" Louise exclaimed. "How are you?"  
  
"Oh hi! I'm great. Where are you?"  
  
"Well, Madeline and I are in Florida! It's great here and we're having a blast. I heard you're going to Yale with Rory."  
  
"Yeah, it's good up here, too. Are you planning to visit any time soon?"  
  
"Actually, we do have to come home for some dinner party my mother is having. You know her, but afterwards she's leaving for a week in Paris and I'm throwing my own party. I was wondering if you and Rory would like to come. I've been trying to reach Rory, but I get a busy signal."  
  
"I'd love to go, but I'll have to see if my boyfriend can come," Paris told her.  
  
"Oh a boyfriend! Interesting."  
  
"Not near as interesting as how I met him," Paris laughed and relayed the story.  
  
When she was finished Louise was in shock, "So little Mary finally succumbed to Tristan Dugrey's charm."  
  
"She certainly did. How about this: I'll ask her if she and Tristan would like to go, and I'll call you back and tell you."  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
Paris and Louise continued chatting about everything that was going on and Paris couldn't wait for the party. All the girls at the party would be drooling over Greg, but he was hers. She really wanted Rory and Tristan to go, though, because she would feel more comfortable if they were there.  
  
--------  
  
There were about a dozen candles lit all over the room and she could see a table was set up with bottles laying in various places. French doors separated them from the outside, where she could see more candles lit around a private jacuzzi. She felt overwhelmed, and then her eyes fell on a cart of coffee and fruit.  
  
"Wow. This is a good surprise!" she admitted while taking in her surroundings.  
  
"First, how about a little breakfast?"  
  
They walked over to where the cart was and Tristan steered her towards the couch. He picked up a strawberry and dipped it in chocolate syrup. He wouldn't let her take it and instead fed it to her. Every time Rory watched those old movies where people would feed each other she thought it was corny, until she tried it. She felt it was very... erotic. Picking up her own strawberry, she dipped it in chocolate and when he bit into it, he lightly held her hand. Before she could pull away when he had eaten the whole thing, he licked a little bit of the chocolate off her thumb that had dripped onto her thumb. Rory felt her breathing get a little more labored as she felt his tongue caress her skin. Memories of the week before came to her, and she couldn't help but think what it would have felt like to have his tongue where his fingers were.  
  
As their little game continued, Rory felt herself getting braver. Tristan had a little chocolate sauce on his bottom lip. She crawled towards him and sucked on his bottom lip. That was all it took to initiate the most passionate kiss the two had ever shared. It wasn't one of their usual desire filled, 'I want you to fuck me right here' kind of kisses. This one was slower, and filled with love. Rory knew at that moment that she loved Tristan Dugrey. She had been in love with him since high school.  
  
Tristan's arms were tenderly stroking the soft skin on her back and she had her hands lost in his hair as their tongues slowly stroked every bit of their mouths. Rory didn't want to pull away, but she needed air. They looked into each other's eyes and both saw the one thing they desired more than anything else. Love. They didn't even have to say it out loud, but they knew the other one loved them. Both of them were dying to say it, even though they already knew. Tristan's husky voice spoke up.  
  
"Rory,"  
  
"Yeah," she replied softly.  
  
"I love you." he simply stated and watched her reaction.  
  
Rory's smile spread across her entire face as she replied, "I love you, too."  
  
Before Rory knew what was happening, Tristan was leading her over to the table she had seen earlier.  
  
"I think now is the perfect time for phase II."  
  
Rory was so comfortable with him, she didn't even protest when he pulled her shirt over her head. She was willing to let him make love to her right there on the table. Tristan, however, had other plans in mind. He removed her pants, so all she was left in was her bra and panties. Reaching behind her, he undid the hooks on her bra and let it fall to the floor, and her panties soon joined it. Even though he had already seen her naked, she was still a little self-conscious as he stared at her.  
  
"Wow. I would love to drive you crazy with pleasure, but unfortunately that isn't phase II." he told her while wrapping a sheet around her body.  
  
He laid her facedown on the table and then slid the down, so all it was covering was her butt. Squirting oil on her back, he moved his hands and rubbed it all over her soft, delicate skin. She felt him start to massage her and she felt as if she had died and gone to heaven. Tristan had the most amazing hands she had ever felt. Even though she already had a sneak preview of what his hands could do, this was amazing. Tristan could hear her sigh in content as he continued massage her shoulders. Once he had finished with her back, he moved onto her arms, and rubbed more oil on them. He wanted her completely relaxed, though, so he pushed the bottom of the sheet up and gave her feet and legs the same treatment.  
  
Usually, that was all he would do, but since Rory was his girlfriend, he completely removed the sheet, and rubbed her ass. He felt her tense at first, but soon she relaxed as she got used to the feeling. He finished and she was covered in oil. Tristan helped her sit up and he laughed at how sleepy she looked.  
  
"Are you ready to go into the jacuzzi?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds nice."  
  
He lifted her up again and didn't set her down until she was in the water. He got down to his boxers and climbed in beside her. Rory became aware that she was still naked, but she didn't care. What she did care about was the fact that she was the only one naked. Tristan had seen every part of her body, and the most she had seen was his chest. In a bold move, she decided it was time for her to get to see all of him.  
  
"No fair," she told him with raised eyebrows.  
  
"What's not fair?" he asked her in confusion.  
  
"You've seen all of me, but I have yet to see all of you."  
  
Tristan's mouth dropped when the words left her mouth. It was true, but he didn't want to rush her or pressure her into anything. He didn't make any indication that he was going to move, so Rory stood up and moved towards him. Tristan didn't have any time to stop her or even get what she had said through his head because she already had her hand around the waistband of his boxers. In one swift motion, Rory had pulled them down and tossed them outside. He froze in astonishment as she backed up and looked at him.  
  
She saw the rosy color of his penis and was surprised at how big it was. The end was shaped a little like a mushroom top. There were several veins that ran along it and she saw them pulsating slightly. His testicles were on either side of his penis and she just stared in wonder at him. Rory had never seen a grown man naked up close before, and even though she thought she should be blushing she wasn't embarrassed by her actions. She almost gasped when it hit her why his penis looked so big. He was aroused. By her. Rory smiled and her eyes returned to his face.  
  
"See, now it's fair." she said and pulled him into the water with her.  
  
"Why Mary, I had no idea you were so bold."  
  
"No, I've always been bold, but now I'm daring!" she laughed.  
  
Tristan closed the distance between them and held her closely as he kissed her again. This kiss was more urgent than their last and Rory soon felt the familiar heat rush downwards. As the kiss intensified even more, Rory felt Tristan's mouth take her nipple in his mouth. She shrieked in surprise and pleasure as he pinched the other one. Her legs started to wrap around him, and she felt him on her small bud. All she wanted was him inside of her as he teased her breasts relentlessly. Tristan knew they had to stop soon, or he wouldn't be able to control himself.  
  
"Rory, now is not the time."  
  
"But Tristan, please. I need you inside of me... please!" Rory pleaded in agony. "I'm ready, I want to be with you. I always have."  
  
Tristan looked into her eyes and knew she was telling the truth, but he didn't want it to be this way. Now that she was ready, they could do it in a way that would make her first time memorable and wonderful. He stood up with her still wrapped around his waist and carried her over to the table. Rory thought that this was it, and she was about to lose her virginity as he laid her down carefully. The next thing she felt was his finger stroking her clit, and she waited for him to enter her.  
  
He thrust a finger inside of her and teased her some more with it. He didn't want her to come this way, like she had the last time. This was going to be a new experience for her. When he felt her muscles begin to clench, he pulled his finger out of her completely. She yelped in protest, but felt his lips graze the inside of her thigh. Her eyes shot open as the reality of what he was about to do sunk in. Sure she had thought about what it would feel like, but that didn't make it any less gross!  
  
"Tristan! I want you inside of me!"  
  
"I know, and I'm about to be," he told her.  
  
He silenced her with a kiss and put his head between her legs to get to work. Licking her clit, he heard her gasp. He did it again, only this time he used a little more pressure. She whined a little bit and started to say incomprehensible things. Using his teeth, he bit down lightly on her clit and she screamed 'Oh my God!' He was having fun teasing her, but felt her start to wiggle underneath him, and knew he was crossing the border on cruelty. He plunged his tongue inside of her and grabbed her hips with his hands. Angling her hips upwards, he thrust in and out of her quickly.  
  
Rory couldn't think straight. He was doing things to her that made her feel better than she ever had in her entire life. She started to feel lightheaded, and knew she was close to the edge. She urged Tristan go faster and deeper inside of her when she put her feet behind his shoulders, pulling him closer towards her. To her relief, Tristan got the message and started to flick her clit with his thumb as he moved his tongue faster inside of her. She felt her orgasm go through her and she screamed. All she could see were stars and she felt the wave of pleasure go through her. Before it was even over, she felt the pressure build inside of her again, and she realized Tristan was trying to make her orgasm again. Exhaustion was all she could feel, but soon the pressure built up inside her again. Tristan heard her call his name out, and he slowed down the pressure. Apparently, he didn't slack off enough because Rory felt the beginnings of another orgasm. Even though she was tired, she didn't want to be left quite yet, so she bucked her hips hard, which set off her third orgasm. Tristan pulled away and took Rory into his arms until the last tremors subsided.  
  
"Thank you. That was... wow," Rory mumbled into his chest as she fell asleep.  
  
"Thank you, Mary," Tristan told her as he pictured her in mid orgasm.  
  
A/N: Whew! That was a FUN chapter to write!!! I LOVE SMUT!!! I hope this tides you over for the next couple of days(wish me luck on my surgery)!! hehe, okay, tell me what you think, I thrive on your reviews! 


	8. Birds and the Bees

Disclaimer: I only own the thoughts that come out of my tortured mind.  
  
A/N: Yay! I had a great surgery! My cheeks only swelled a little bit and now my teeth only hurt a little bit! It's wicked! Okay, well on to chapter 8!  
  
Chapter 8: Birds and the Bees  
  
Rory and Tristan spent every waking hour together. The only time they were apart was for class. Lately, Rory had been thinking about the night in the hot tub, and how close she came to having sex with Tristan. If he hadn't of stopped her, she would have given him her virginity right then and there.  
  
This was the first weekend Rory was planning to spend without Tristan. The only problem was she hadn't told him that, yet. She tried to tell him all week, but things kept getting in her way, namely Tristan. It was Saturday, and she was going to be leaving shortly so she couldn't put it off any longer. She was going to go to Stars Hollow and tell Lorelai the extent of her relationship with Tristan. The only reason Rory was going to is because she needed to go on the pill and her mother asked Rory to tell her before she had sex. Rory arrived at Tristan's apartment and took a deep breath before knocking on his door.  
  
"Hey Rory!" Greg greeted her. "I was just about to go over to your place to see Paris."  
  
"Oh, well is Tristan here?"  
  
"Yeah, he's in his room. I'm sure you know where it is," Greg winked.  
  
Rory timidly knocked on Tristan's door. He answered a muffled, 'what?' and Rory took that as an invitation to open the door. Surprised to see her, he welcomed her with a kiss. She grinned and asked what he was doing.  
  
"Well, I know we were kind of supposed to spend this weekend together, but I promised Nessa I'd watch Morgan this Saturday. Is that okay?"  
  
"Perfect timing! I was just about to cancel on you, too!" Rory laughed, clearly relieved. "I want to have 'the talk' with my mom this weekend."  
  
"What!? Oh no!" Tristan groaned. "She's going to murder me! How do you think she'll do it?"  
  
"Tristan..." Rory started.  
  
"Shoot me... no that's not Lorelai enough," Tristan thought.  
  
"Tristan!" Rory yelled, exasperated.  
  
"Hmmm, Lorelai would be more likely to bludgeon me to death. That's it, she's going to bludgeon me to death!" Tristan told her, obviously proud he figured out the way Lorelai would be most likely to murder him.  
  
"I don't want to partake in this insanely morbid conversation, but my mom and I have talked about it and..."  
  
"Wait! You and your mother have actually spoken about ways to murder me!" Tristan exclaimed with an amused look on his face.  
  
"Not you specifically, though I've often wondered if that's who she pictures," Rory smirked. "But we were talking about how we'd kill a person. See, I go for the whole bludgeoning route, but my mom says she doesn't want a big mess so she'd secretly poison them."  
  
Tristan gaped at her for a second before replying, "I don't know which is worse. The fact that my girlfriend's mother is plotting to poison me, or that my girlfriend is psychotic and wants to bludgeon me to death."  
  
"I never said you! I just said if I ever killed somebody, that's the way I'd do it!" Rory defended.  
  
"Not a good defense for the whole psychotic thing, but I love you anyways."  
  
Rory's stomach fluttered and she smiled, "I love you, too. Now I have to get going to Stars Hollow. Wish me luck!"  
  
"I'll do better than that," Tristan told her as he scooped her into his arms and kissed her soundly. Rory let herself get lost in the kiss for a moment before she realized what time it was.  
  
"Oh my God! I've really got to leave, and if I know you then I know where this is headed and we don't have time."  
  
Tristan sighed, "I know. Call me when you get there, okay."  
  
"Okay. Bye hon."  
  
"Bye, oh and steer clear of any conversations involving me dying in some way."  
  
Rory laughed, "Bye!"  
  
"Rory?" he pleaded, but it landed on deaf ears as she left his apartment.  
  
--------  
  
Paris cursed herself as she tried to make herself look good. Usually, she wouldn't care, but for Greg she wanted to look her best at all times. They hadn't had sex, yet, but she wanted to. She thought tonight would be the night, so she got everything perfect for him. Paris wasn't a virgin, but she didn't want to be easy. Slowly, she was falling in love with Greg's charm. He was very cute, and always sweet to her. Smiling at the pleasant thoughts, she finished dabbing on some lip-gloss as she heard him knock on her door.  
  
"Hi, Greg," she said.  
  
"Hey, Paris. God I love your name. Have I told you that?"  
  
Paris laughed, "Yes, and I love yours, Gregory."  
  
"Wow, you look great!" he exclaimed as he took in her whole outfit.  
  
"I love you," Paris blurted out.  
  
Greg was a little taken aback by her bluntness, but that was one of the things he loved about her. On top of her take-charge nature, she also hated beating around the bush. He grinned as he watched her obviously angry with herself for saying it like that. She did that funny thing where she scrunched her nose up slightly and she just stared at him to respond. Much to Paris' delight, Greg wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.  
  
"I love you, too," he whispered in her ear, and before she could say anything he silenced her with a kiss. It was soft and tender, full of the love they shared with one another. Greg backed her up towards her bedroom and they started fumbling with buttons and zippers as they tumbled onto her bed to make love.  
  
--------  
  
Lorelai was excited her only daughter would be spending the weekend with her. It had been over a month since they'd had girl time. She had a suspicion there was a reason to this visit Rory wasn't telling her about. Lorelai was curious to what it could be, but she didn't want to pressure Rory on the phone. She knew Rory would come to her when and if she needed to talk about something.  
  
Rory pulled up and Lorelai ran outside to meet her. They squealed and hugged each other like they hadn't just spoken an hour ago. Lorelai helped her carry her stuff inside and then dropped in on the floor in her room.  
  
"So, will loverboy be joining us this weekend?" Lorelai asked while wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
"No, Mom. He's watching his niece this weekend for his sister."  
  
"Oh, well that's nice of him."  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"So, to Luke's then?" Lorelai asked her.  
  
Rory agreed and they walked arm in arm to the diner. Rory was glad to be home, but she had a constant nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her she needed to talk to her mom about the real reason she was here. Pushing those thoughts out of her head, Rory settled down to have a good time talking about anything else.  
  
--------  
  
Tristan sat on his bed waiting for his sister to arrive with Morgan. He remembered when Morgan was born and how tiny she was. It amazed him to see how fast she was growing and how smart she was. Morgan, like any three-year- old, loved to draw and color. He had a book filled with her drawings and every time they were together she made more. Nessa really deserved to have some time without having to watch Morgan. Her and her husband, Dan, rarely got a chance to spend time alone together since he worked long hours. Nessa interrupted his thoughts as she and a rambunctious little girl ran into his apartment.  
  
"Uncle Tristan!" Morgan cried out and held her hand up, signaling for him to pick her up.  
  
He didn't disappoint and he spun her around. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nessa smiled at the two of them and felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. She knew it was normal, though and sat down on the couch for a second. Tristan noticed something was wrong and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel a little dizzy."  
  
"Oh, well do you want to lie down or something?" he asked in concern.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Actually I'm more than fine. I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed. "I was going to wait and tell you, but I'm too excited."  
  
"Oh wow! Sis, that's great!" he yelled in excitement and hugged her close.  
  
"Thanks, well I really need to get going now. Dan and I are going to celebrate which is why I'm in debt to you for taking Morgan."  
  
"Nonsense, I love spending time with my favorite niece. We're going to have fun together, right Morgan?"  
  
"Right!" the little girl exclaimed.  
  
"Have fun, and I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Okay, bye Blondy!"  
  
Nessa walked out of the door and Morgan sat down next to him. "Tristan, Mommy's going to have a baby, isn't she."  
  
"Yeah, you're going to be a big sister."  
  
"Well, where do babies come from?" she asked innocently.  
  
Tristan froze up and looked at Morgan, who was just asking a question. He didn't know what Nessa and Dan were going to tell her, so he just stared at her for a few minutes not knowing what to do. Tristan decided the best course of action would be to call Rory. She was a girl, and she had to have asked her mother that question. He pulled out the phone and called for a little help while Morgan waited patiently for an answer.  
  
--------  
  
"Rory! What movie should we watch?"  
  
"Um... I don't know"  
  
"Let's just browse," Lorelai replied as Rory's phone rang.  
  
"Hey sweetie!" she answered when she saw Tristan's name appear.  
  
"Hi, Rory. I need some help. You see, Nessa's pregnant and Morgan just asked me where babies come from and I don't know what to tell her!" he panicked.  
  
"How about you tell her the truth?"  
  
"What!? She's three! I can't say that!"  
  
"Listen, I don't know what you want to do, then. Because my mom had 'the talk' with me when I was two. Let's just say it involved some naughty sock puppets."  
  
"Oh my God! That's sick!"  
  
"Tell me about it, but hey I was glad I knew the truth. But, this is your sister's daughter and not yours, so how about you tell her to ask her mother."  
  
"Thank you, I'll go with that suggestion! Bye honey, I love you."  
  
"Bye, I love you, too," Rory told him as she hung up.  
  
Lorelai started laughing, "What was that about?"  
  
"Well, Tristan's sister is pregnant and his niece asked him where babies come from. He freaked out and asked me what you told me."  
  
"Ah, I take it he didn't like the sock puppet idea," Lorelai grinned.  
  
"Not too much. Then again, it was an interesting way to explain the birds and the bees," Rory said, and decided this was the perfect time to bring up the conversation. "Speaking of which, I need to talk to you about that."  
  
Lorelai's heart almost stopped, "How about when we get home."  
  
"Okay."  
  
--------  
  
They got the movie 'When Harry Met Sally,' but Rory didn't know if they'd actually watch it for the gazillionth time. This was going to be a serious talk, and she didn't know if she could watch it. Once they were in the safety of their own home, Lorelai took her hand and they sat down on the couch.  
  
"Okay, my first question for you is: Have you had sex?"  
  
"No," Rory told her honestly.  
  
Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief, but continued, "Okay we're going to use shopping as our analogy. Boys use baseball, so we use shopping. Window- shopping is like first base, actually picking stuff out is second, trying things on is third, and buying is home. We have established that you haven't bought anything, but what have you done."  
  
Rory looked down at her hands, but replied, "Uh, we've tried stuff on. A LOT of stuff."  
  
Lorelai looked at her daughter, and Rory blushed a deep red. "No need to feel embarrassed, I just want to know if you're going to take any precautionary measures before you buy something."  
  
"Um, well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. This is my official telling you I'm going to have sex," Rory said, and felt relieved she had finally said it. "I need to go on the pill."  
  
"Wow, so you're really serious about Tristan, huh."  
  
"I love him, Mom. I mean, when we're together I just feel so wonderful. He's different than he was in high school, or maybe he's the same but I just didn't give him a chance. All I know is that I want to be with him." Rory sighed.  
  
Lorelai watched the dreamy look her daughter got when she talked about Tristan, and the glint in her eyes when she brought up his name. She was glad Rory was happy, and so she made an appointment for Rory with her OB/GYN, so she could go on the pill. Rory was glad everything was out of the way, and all she had to worry about was actually having sex with Tristan. Just thinking about it made chills run down her spine.  
  
A/N: Thank you for being so patient! I love you all. This was kind of a set up chapter for what is to come! Stay tuned, and don't touch that mouse! Please R&R! 


	9. Theme of the Day

Disclaimer: I own Gilmore Girls! Hehe after four years of wanting to own it, I finally do! Muahahahahaha.... and then my psychologist told me I didn't. There were many tears.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Y'all are sweethearts! Apparently everyone has exciting lives, because there haven't been many updates today; I am bored to tears! There is nothing to do in lil ole Texas! El grr!!! So, I hope you like the product of my boredom.  
  
Rating: NC-17... you have been warned!  
  
Chapter 9: Theme of the Day  
  
The weekend passed quickly, and it was time for Rory to return to Yale. She had already gotten on birth control pills, and she was telling her mother goodbye. They hugged one last time and Rory got into her car and drove towards New Haven. Her nerves were up because she knew she had to tell Tristan what she did. Rory was just glad her mother didn't want to kill him, or prevent them from having sex... permanently.  
  
Tristan gave Morgan back to Nessa, and told her Morgan's question. Nessa couldn't stop laughing about how Tristan handled it. She soon stopped laughing when he told her how Rory found out about the birds and the bees. Nessa told him she'd handle it when they got home. As soon as Nessa and Morgan left, Tristan drove to Rory's dorm to wait for her. After ten minutes, Rory pulled up and walked into her dorm suite.  
  
"Hey! I didn't know you'd be meeting me here!" she exclaimed when she saw him.  
  
Instead of answering her, he wrapped his arms around her small waist and found her lips with his. Tristan nibbled at Rory's bottom lip, and she opened it for his invading tongue. Tristan loved the way she always tasted like coffee. Without breaking their kiss, Tristan started to unbutton her shirt. Dropping it to the floor, Rory started to pull his up and over his head. They broke apart as his shirt reached his neck, and they both gasped for a needed breath. Throwing his shirt on the couch, Rory wrapped her arms around his neck. They started moving towards her bedroom, but before they reached their destination the door opened.  
  
"Oh my God!" Paris yelled and shielded her eyes and Greg whistled and applauded them.  
  
Rory and Tristan broke apart. Tristan and Greg didn't see what the big deal was, but Rory was mortified, and quickly apologized to Paris and grabbed her shirt. Dragging Tristan into her bedroom, she knew this was a sign. Before they could have fun, they needed to talk. Paris shook her head at the two of them, and then pulled Greg into her room, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Why are you so embarrassed? They just went into Paris' room to do more than what we were going to do."  
  
Rory felt a little hurt when he said that. Sure they hadn't had sex, yet, but she didn't know how he felt about it. Tristan didn't think it was enough... that had to be it. Rory felt herself getting angry with Tristan after his comment. Here she got on birth control pills and was preparing to give him her virginity. Well he could forget it, now.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked him with anger clearly on her voice.  
  
"Nothing, I'm sorry, that came out wrong," Tristan told her, realizing what it sounded like. "I just meant that it obviously didn't bother them, so why should it bother us."  
  
"Well then how come you brought up the fact that they're having sex and we aren't? Huh?" she said as she continued to glare at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, hon. Really, I am. It just... came out wrong." Tristan defended, weakly.  
  
"Well, I'll have you know that I am ready to have sex. And I feel just as frustrated as you do every time we stop, so I got on the pill. I talked to my mom, and I got on the pill! And do you know why? Do you? It's because I wanted to have sex with YOU!"  
  
Tristan was silent through Rory's outburst. He felt like scum. Sure he didn't mean for it to come out like that, but it was how he felt. Tristan thought he was the only one getting frustrated, but now Rory said that she wanted to have sex as much as he did. Full with remorse and completely turned on by Rory's revelation, Tristan took Rory in his arms and kissed her hungrily. Rory was caught by surprise, but soon melted into Tristan's embrace.  
  
As Tristan removed her shirt once again, Rory knew what was probably going to happen. Tristan was going to tease her relentlessly, and then pleasure her. She was a little scared about trying to pleasure him, but she really wanted to try. It wasn't fair to Tristan, and even though he wasn't the sweetest guy a minute ago, she knew what the problem was. She was getting something, and he hadn't gotten a thing from her. As Tristan's hand moved under her skirt, Rory stopped him.  
  
Tristan didn't know what she was doing, but he could see that she wanted to be in control. Rory took his shirt off and let it join hers on the floor. She wrapped her arms around his waist and moved her mouth from his lips to his neck. Rory heard Tristan suck in a breath of air and smirked against his skin. Now she knew how he must enjoy torturing her. Finally she was going to get her revenge.  
  
She ran her fingers over his nipples, and tweaked them a little. He shuddered at the sensation, and she loved every minute of this. Sure she was nervous, but his reaction was making her feel more and more confident. Her hands ran down his abs and traced the muscles all the way down to the waistband of his jeans. Rory leaned forward and kissed him as she unbuttoned his pants. Tristan felt his arousal growing as Rory pulled his pants down and set to work on his boxers. He wanted to see Rory, though, even if he couldn't touch her.  
  
Before she could pull his boxers down, Tristan captured her lips in a kiss and reached behind her to unhook her bra. She was confused at first, but then saw the desire in his eyes as he looked at her freed breasts. Rory rubbed her nipples against his chest, and he moaned when she pulled away. She was then able to slide his boxers down, and they fell to the floor. She felt her nervousness increasing as she saw his erection was freed. The only other time she had seen it was the one time in the hot tub, and she never got a chance to really see it. Now she watched as the veins running through it pulsated, making his need for her obvious. Pushing her fears aside, Rory moved her hands from his chest all the way down to his penis.  
  
The first time she stroked his shaft, Tristan moaned in pleasure. She took this as an indication she was doing it right and did it again. Rory found her rhythm and soon, she heard him panting her name. She then tried squeezing it and he gasped. Rory did it again, and then rubbed her thumb over the tip. Tristan knew he was getting close to climaxing, but he wanted this feeling to last as long as possible. He couldn't believe Rory was doing this for him, and it took all of his self-restraint not to take her right there; he knew that wouldn't be right for her first time, though. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts and bliss, he didn't realize that Rory was on her knees.  
  
After his response to her first time at a hand job, Rory decided to try oral sex. She heard a lot of girls talk about giving head, but she had never thought about it. Now, she wanted him to know how much she loved him and wanted to make up for every time he pleased her without getting anything in return. Tristan wanted to cry as she took him into her mouth. It was wet and when Rory applied pressure with her lips he wanted to explode. Soon, he knew he was going to come if she kept it up; attempting to get her to stop was futile and Rory moved her hand up to stroke him. That was all he could take, and Tristan orgasmed and Rory tasted all of him. It didn't taste as bad as she thought, and she actually kind of liked it. When he was empty, she stood up and faced him.  
  
"Wow. Thank you," he whispered as he caught his breath.  
  
"You're welcome. I just wanted to make up everything you've done to me."  
  
"Yeah, but wow. I never thought you'd do... that!" he exclaimed in awe of his girlfriend.  
  
Rory just smiled in response and he wrapped his arms around her. Before she knew it, he was kissing her and proving just how much he enjoyed his "treatment."  
  
--------  
  
Paris and Greg closed the door behind them and started to make out. Greg pushed her up against the door and unbuttoned her shirt. After each button, he kissed the newly exposed skin. Once he reached her bra, he saw that it snapped in the front. Grinning, he unsnapped it and quickly unbuttoned the rest of the buttons. Once her shirt was open, he pulled her bra away and took in the sight before him. Paris was breathing heavily and her nipples were beginning to harden with want for him. He didn't disappoint and took one nipple in his mouth and bit down lightly. He kneaded the other breast in his hand and tweaked her nipple. Paris soon found herself moaning his name.  
  
While he continued his teasing, she loosened his pants and let them drop. He then moved closer towards her, making it impossible to pull his boxers down. Since she was stuck, she groped around until she found the hole and then pulled his penis out of it. He almost screamed when her hand started moving up and down his member and he couldn't think straight. Finally he got his wits about him and started working on her pants while his mouth stayed attached to her boob.  
  
Once her pants and panties were around her ankles, Paris kicked them off and pulled Greg's boxers down and they were sent across the room as their mouths fused together once more. Smashing Paris against the door, Greg hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He entered her smoothly and she could feel every bit of him moving inside of her. Soon, she felt the familiar flicker of arousal start deep in her core.  
  
Paris loved Greg with all her heart. She slept with Jamie when she went to Chilton, but she didn't love him near as much as she loved Greg. They fit well together, and they argued for hours about anything. Greg respected and admired her, and that was one of the things he she loved about him. All she wanted was him, and all she needed was his love.  
  
Paris focused her attention back on how it felt to have Greg moving inside of her, but knew it wasn't enough. Moving her hips to a more favorable position, that flicker soon turned into a flame and she held on to him as he thrust inside of her. Finally, Paris felt herself getting lightheaded and she saw stars as pure nirvana spread over her entire body. Greg felt the same bliss, and together the lovers sank to the floor in a haze of happiness.  
  
--------  
  
Back in Rory's room, Tristan had Rory on the bed and was currently trying to remove her pants. He couldn't believe she had the guts to pleasure him in the same way he loved to pleasure her. Tristan had done it before, and he felt so lucky to be the one Rory let herself experiment with. He loved her so much, and he was never going to let her go. Laying her down on the bed, he pulled her pants down and threw them on the floor. Rory trembled in anticipation for what she knew was to come.  
  
Rory felt Tristan lay on top of her, and he tenderly kissed her forehead. Her nose followed her forehead, and she closed her eyes and he took that opportunity to kiss her eyelid. She felt tingles running down her spine, and she sighed as he kissed the other one. To her delight, Tristan found her lips at last and pressed them together lightly. He nipped at her bottom lip, and when she opened her mouth he took the opportunity to enter it and caress every surface. Rory felt herself getting lost in his touch and couldn't believe how sensual this was. Usually their kisses were full of passion and need, but this time they were slow and each one told her how much Tristan loved her. She wished she could have this feeling last for the rest of her life.  
  
Tristan kept kissing her, but he moved to her chin and jawbone. Trailing kisses down her neck, he stopped and lightly bit down while sucking. He pulled away and saw a purple bruise start to form. Luckily, her hair hid it, so she wouldn't have to wear turtlenecks. Rory felt feelings she had never felt stirring within her, and she wanted him inside of her so badly. Her thoughts stopped when he reached her breasts. He kissed every inch of them starting with the underside. Working his way around, he left her nipple unkissed and gave her left breast the same treatment. She moaned in protest, and he kissed her right nipple lightly and then her left.  
  
Rory shuddered and then felt his hands move from her hair all the way down to her breasts. To her satisfaction he pinched both of her nubs making them hard. He tortured her, by going slowly and he wanted to make her feel everything. Tristan had been in love with Rory Gilmore since they were sixteen. Now, she truly loved him back and he wanted to show her how much he worshipped her. Moving his hands lower, he spread her legs apart and felt the damp cotton covering her most intimate area. Rubbing slowly, he felt Rory start to wiggle so his speed would increase. Tristan continued his slow circles until she was soaked, and her breath was in ragged gasps. At that point, Tristan slid her panties down and she was then completely naked in front of him.  
  
That was a sight to behold. Tristan stopped what he was doing for a moment to admire her form, but Rory snapped him to attention by moaning over the loss of contact. He got his attention on the job at hand and he stroked her clit with his thumb. She bucked against his hand, and he placed his free hand on her abdomen to keep her from moving at that moment. Rory felt like she was going to die if he didn't hurry up. All she wanted was to experience the earth shattering orgasm she knew was coming. Tristan changed tactics then, and he removed his thumb from her clit and placed both hands on her hips. Then, to Rory's relief he stroked her with his tongue. She stopped breathing as he moved his tongue inside of her. Finally, as he reached the bundle of nerves, she gasped in a needed breath of air. Tristan increased his pace, and before Rory knew it her inner walls tightened and she screamed his name as she saw stars.  
  
Before she finished her orgasm, Tristan moved onto the bed with her and held her as she shook. Slowly, her breathing got more even, and the blood returned to her head. She felt Tristan's strong arms around her and closed her eyes. Neither one fell asleep, but both were soothed by their love's heartbeat.  
  
--------  
  
Greg left the dorm room after several hours of talking with Paris and returned to his apartment to finish a paper. He didn't think he'd be able to concentrate, though, because that was the best sex he and Paris had ever had. It was hot and passionate, and just thinking about it made him start to feel aroused. He pushed all thoughts about Paris' naked body out of his mind, and focused on what he was going to write his paper on.  
  
Paris was in the living room, and watched a very flushed Tristan and Rory leave the room. She was going to comment on it, but then realized she was probably just as flushed. Once Tristan was gone Rory turned to her, and her face was a deeper shade of red than it was before. Paris decided to save Rory the embarrassment of what she must have been feeling after getting caught being undressed by Tristan.  
  
"So, I guess that was the theme for today," she joked.  
  
Rory laughed, "I guess, so. And what a good theme it was."  
  
A/N: Okay, my big sister is coming home, and I'll be spending a couple of days at her new apartment so I won't have much time to write. I hope you liked this chapter. I put a lot of smut in it, I know! The next chapter probably won't have as much. I like to break it up a little. lol! PLEEZ REVIEW!!!!! 


	10. Crap, I’m On My Period

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls belongs to me. Or not... what do you think? (Hint: I don't own Gilmore Girls) Wait, that was more than a hint... oh well.  
  
A/N: I'm soooo sorry! I've been very lazy over the past few days and I lost my muse!!! To any boys reading this, this chapter does deal with some "female" issues. To warn you I'm not modest at all and I complain to my guy friends when I have cramps or whatever, so you have been warned!!! And to any girls who say, 'oh I've never had any cramps in my life' YOU SUCK! okay, well here's chapter 10!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 10: Crap, I'm On My Period  
  
Rory and Tristan were having a relaxing day at Rory's dorm room watching 'Breakfast at Tiffany's,' when Rory started to feel cramping in her lower abdomen. She shifted in a more comfortable position, but the pain didn't go away. Tristan could feel Rory moving and leaned back to give her more space. Rory took it, but her cramps got even worse. Standing up, she walked into her bedroom and got some midol out of her purse. Rory searched for something to drink, but she couldn't find anything. Sighing, she returned to the living room and then hurried into her kitchen.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tristan asked her.  
  
"Uh, nothing."  
  
Tristan knew something was up, so he paused the movie and walked into the kitchen. He watched Rory take two pills of some sort and started to get worried. She didn't tell him she was sick. Rory could sense Tristan behind her and she knew he would find out what pills she was taking and then he would know. Rory liked to have her privacy on certain things like that, but now Tristan would find out. The worst thing about it all was Tristan would know by the end of the week they would be free and clear to have sex at any time. That kind of pressure made her feel nervous.  
  
"Rory, are you sick?"  
  
"Uh, no. I'm okay," she replied, smiling at how concerned he sounded.  
  
"Then what are you taking?" he asked her again, very bewildered.  
  
"Miuhadal," she coughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
Exasperated, she looked at him and said, "Midol! God, you'd think I'd be able to get a little privacy, but no!"  
  
Rory didn't really mean to bite his head off, but her cramps were getting worse rather than better and she just wanted to lay down on the couch and do nothing. The surprise on Tristan's face made her scowl harder and she set her pills down on the counter. He saw her grimace as she slowly made her way back to the couch. Rory laid down and closed her eyes while concentrating on waiting for the pills to kick in.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know," he apologized and sat on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry, too. But I'm in a lot of pain."  
  
Tristan couldn't imagine what she was feeling. His sister used to complain, too, but he never really got it. Tristan reached his hand out and took hers and traced circles in her palm. That made Rory relax more, and soon she felt the medicine start to take effect. Feeling much better she sat up and kept her eyes on the floor.  
  
"I'm really sorry about freaking out, you know."  
  
"It's okay. I grew up with a sister," he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but it wasn't just that."  
  
"Oh, then what was it about?"  
  
"Just, it seems like now we have to have sex soon." she admitted. "And I still like the way it is now."  
  
"Woah, woah. Back it up here. What do you mean we have to have sex? We don't have to do anything if or until you want to."  
  
"I know, I mean you're not putting any pressure on me at all, but it seems like now that the birth control is effective it's now inevitable."  
  
"Or, you can look at it like the pressure is off," Tristan told her, and continued after he received a puzzled look from Rory. "I mean before, we had to stop any time things got heated up. Now, if you want to continue we can. The pressure is off because now it doesn't matter. When you're ready, you're ready. Until then, we can still experiment if you want."  
  
Rory laughed, "Thank you."  
  
Tristan understood why she was thanking him without her explaining anything to him. Their relationship was like that. They understood each other. Rory was the most important person in his life, and he loved her more than he had ever loved anybody. He knew she was afraid, but Tristan also knew she would love sex. Every response she made to his touches proved that over and over again. He couldn't wait to show her how wonderful it would feel. Rory was scared of losing her virginity, but she was also excited. She loved Tristan and trusted him more than she ever thought possible. Rory knew she was ready. Tristan kissed her nose and then sat on the couch next to her. She leaned against him and they settled down to watch the rest of the movie.  
  
--------  
  
Paris walked in on that scene. Rory was laying in Tristan's arms and some old movie was playing. With closer inspection she realized it was an Audrey Hepburn movie. She just shook her head and went into her bedroom to get ready for her date with Greg. They were going to his parents for dinner and she was very nervous. She really hoped he didn't want to meet her parents because they weren't the best people in the world.  
  
Greg was raised in a middle class family, and he received a full scholarship to Yale after he got out of military school. His mother is one of those "soccer mom" types and his dad is a firefighter. Greg was really close to his family and she really hoped she'd fit in with them. She put on a nice blouse and a knee length skirt and then waited for Greg. He was right on time and Paris rushed to the door to get it since Tristan and Rory weren't moving.  
  
"Hi Greg."  
  
"Hey Paris. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah," she told him and they walked towards the car.  
  
Greg sensed her anxiety and reached for her hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze, he saw Paris smile at him. No words were spoken; none were needed. Their relationship was at a point where they knew what the other one meant just by a simple gesture. After what only seemed like a few minutes to Paris, the couple arrived at the Wolf house. It was a simple two story brick house and obviously MUCH smaller than Paris' home. Greg rang the doorbell, and a woman immediately welcomed them.  
  
"Hello, I'm so glad you finally made it!" she greeted the two and ushered them inside.  
  
"You must be Paris. Greg's told me so much about you, please make yourself at home."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Wolf," Paris told her.  
  
"What's all this Mrs. Wolf talk. Call me Sharon."  
  
Greg grinned, "Mom doesn't let anyone call her Mrs. Wolf, and just so you know my dad will tell you the same thing."  
  
Paris felt very relieved that his mom was so nice, but she was still nervous about meeting his dad. Before she could put too much thought into preparing for Greg's father a middle-aged man entered the room.  
  
"What will I tell your lovely girlfriend?" the man asked.  
  
"Oh! Hey dad!" Greg said and gave his father a hug. "This is Paris. Paris this is my dad, David."  
  
"Nice to meet you, David. Greg was just telling me you don't like to be called Mr. Wolf," she explained as she stuck her hand out.  
  
"Yeah, it's too formal for my liking. Now, are you kids hungry?"  
  
Greg and Paris nodded and Sharon practically pushed them into the kitchen where cheeseburgers and french fries were laid out on the table. Everyone dug in and enjoyed the meal. That was when the questioning started.  
  
"So, Paris, you go to Yale, too?" Sharon asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm majoring in journalism."  
  
"That's wonderful!" David exclaimed. "How did you and Greg meet?"  
  
Paris took a breath before speaking, "Well, we actually met on the phone. I called my roommate's cell phone to find out where she was and Greg answered. It seems that his roommate is a friend of mine from high school. We met later that day in person and went to dinner with our roommates on a double date. We hit it off, and so now here we are."  
  
"Wow! That's certainly an unconventional meeting!" Sharon laughed.  
  
The rest of the lunch went fairly smoothly, and Paris began to loosen up and act like herself. By three o'clock, Paris and David were in a heated debate about politics and Sharon could tell Paris was the girl for her son. She was so passionate and unique and Sharon knew those were qualities Greg admired in a woman. Time flew by and Paris and Greg had to return to New Haven. During the drive, Greg noticed Paris was being very quiet, which definitely wasn't very Paris-like.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her bluntly, a trait he was starting to pick up from her.  
  
"Nothing," Paris sighed.  
  
Greg rolled his eyes, "Nothing my ass. I know you a little better than that, Gellar."  
  
"I know, but I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
"Is it about my parents?"  
  
"Oh God no. They're great, really. I loved them... which is sort of the problem," she admitted, deciding she might as well tell him.  
  
"Oh, and what problem would that be?" Greg asked, completely puzzled.  
  
"My parents aren't like yours, okay? They don't talk to me, they don't even notice me. Sometimes I don't even think they love me... and seeing your wonderful family just hurts. I'm jealous of you, and I know that sounds awful but I am. I want my parents to be like yours, but they aren't and they never will be."  
  
Greg didn't say anything for a while, but pulled the car over onto the shoulder suddenly. Paris was slightly taken aback, but soon gathered her wits and stared into Greg's eyes. Reaching over, he grazed Paris' face with his hand. How any two people couldn't love such a wonderful woman was beyond him.  
  
"Honey, I'm sure they love you. I have no idea why they aren't around, but that's their loss. They missed out on knowing the most amazing woman I've ever met. You're sweet and kind, and a great leader. And, never doubt that you're loved. I love you so much that I feel like my heart will just burst."  
  
Paris laughed lightly at that and leaned forward and kissed Greg gently. This kiss wasn't passionate, but it was full of the love they had for one another. Greg didn't care about Paris' family, he wanted her to be a part of his family. Forever. Finally, they pulled apart and Greg focused on driving... mostly. Part of his mind was still on Paris, and what he was going to do. Greg had to suppress a smile for his plans. This would be a weekend Paris would never forget.  
  
--------  
  
A/N: I know, I know. I'm a horrible person and I've been neglecting this story. Take comfort in the fact that I've been neglecting ALL my stories though!!!!! sigh Lots of goings on. This was sort of a filler chapter and I'm sorry it was so short, but I needed to have this tidbit in before the next chapter. Please please please review because it keeps me going through times of no inspiration!!! I luv you all! 


	11. Mother’s Worst Nightmare

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls doesn't belong to me. Maybe one day it will, but for now it's still the WB's show. :(  
  
A/N: Hallo loves! I hope this wasn't too long of a wait this time. I'm really trying, but I just have been going through a slump. Probably because there are no new episodes to give me any new ideas. Hope you like this chapter! Oh yeah, I'm looking for a beta. I have a lit beta, but I need one for my trories. If your interested pleez email me at atorturedmindyahoo.com! Thanx and enjoy!  
  
Rating: R  
  
Chapter 11: Mother's Worst Nightmare  
  
During the two weeks after Rory's freak out, Tristan hadn't even talked about sex. That was a little annoying to Rory because she still wanted to fool around some, but lately he stopped when they were making out. She understood he was probably just freaked out about how she reacted before, but it was still frustrating to her. This weekend, Tristan had somehow convinced her to go to a party in Hartford. Rory was looking forward to the party because she would get to see her mother. They hadn't gotten a chance to see each other in three weeks and it was killing Rory.  
  
Tristan walked up to Rory's door and knocked on it to see if she was ready to go. They were going to Stars Hollow first to drop off their clothes and relax a little, but then they would go to Tristan's grandfather's house for the party. Tristan couldn't wait for his grandfather to meet Rory. They had had numerous conversations about her back in the Chilton days, and Janlan couldn't be happier that his grandson had finally found the girl of his dreams. Rory opened to door to greet her boyfriend and it interrupted his thoughts about Janlan Dugrey.  
  
"Hey come in!" Rory said and gave him a chaste kiss.  
  
"Okay, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Almost, you're getting better at being late," she teased when she saw the clock read one minute after two.  
  
"I know, but military school made me be punctual," Tristan told her defensively.  
  
Rory snickered and gathered up the rest of her things. Soon they were on their way and Rory put her Clash CD in his player and it blasted for the rest of the way. Tristan liked her music, but he was more of a mainstream type of guy. She mocked him mercilessly when he put Evanescence in to listen to. That was when he knew he didn't have a chance at arguing music with her and he let her choose whatever she wanted. Secretly, he enjoyed watching her sing along to the music. Even though she couldn't sing at all, she looked damn sexy while doing it.  
  
--------  
  
Lorelai heard them before she saw them, and rushed outside to see her baby girl. They parked in the driveway and Rory leaped out of the car before Tristan even stopped it all the way. Running through the yard, she wrapped her arms around her mother tightly. By the time Tristan joined them, they were both talking excitedly in their usual mother/daughter banter. He grinned and gave Lorelai a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Lorelai," he told her.  
  
"Well, aren't you a charmer. Your little voodoo stuff doesn't work on me, though. I choose whether or not I like the boys my daughter dates," Lorelai told him, seriously. Before he could reply, she burst out laughing and pulled him into the house.  
  
Tristan tried to keep up, but he was carrying both Rory and his bags and he didn't have countless cups of coffee in him. Lorelai soon gave up and took Rory's hand and drug her into the house. Tristan set their stuff down in Rory's room, and turned around in time to hear the door slam shut. Sighing at their energy, he jogged to catch up to them.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting someone, ladies?" he asked them while raising one eyebrow.  
  
The Gilmore girls just laughed and continued towards Luke's. Tristan rolled his eyes at their antics and held the door open for them.  
  
"Like I said before, that voodoo doesn't work on me, but you can try if you must," Lorelai joked. "Luke! God of Coffee, please bestow upon my lovely daughter and myself a cup of your wonderful elixer of life."  
  
"Hi Rory. Lorelai, how many cups have you had today?" Luke asked her.  
  
"Um... I lost count."  
  
"After how many."  
  
"Six," she replied, hoping he'd give her some anyways.  
  
"No."  
  
"But Luke! My baby's here and I need coffee," she pleaded.  
  
Luke couldn't resist her, and she knew it. He poured her and Rory a cup. Tristan shook his head, 'no' because he now saw what too much coffee could do to a person. He loved Rory dearly, but when she got together with her mother they could be pretty intense. Lorelai asked him about the party they were going to and after he told her about it she sent her deepest sympathies.  
  
"And people wonder why I ran away from that life," she grinned. "See, why you two have to go to a stuffy party full of older people who only care about how much money you have, I get to stay at home and watch an old Jack Daniels movie."  
  
"Jack Daniels!" Rory pouted. "How can you watch that when I'm not there to quote it with you?"  
  
Lorelai just mocked Rory's pain and then begged Luke for a refill. Eventually, she won him over and he poured her another cup mumbling that he was aiding her death. Tristan took the opportunity to talk to Rory while the two adults, obviously in love, bickered with one another.  
  
"We don't have to go to the party, you know. I'll just call my grandfather and tell him we couldn't make it," Tristan told her.  
  
Rory saw the disappointment in his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. With her head against his shoulder, she leaned closer and whispered, "I can't wait to meet your grandfather, and there's no where I'd rather be than with you. Even if it is at a stuffy old party."  
  
Tristan knew she was joking, and kissed her cheek. He didn't know that all of Stars Hollow was watching them and talking about them. Miss Patty had managed to tell anyone and everyone who hadn't seen "the kiss" about Rory's new "sexy boy-toy." Rory took the initiative and found his lips with her own. At that moment the diner door jingled and Babette walked in with Murray.  
  
"Hello doll!" she greeted Rory and made her pull away. She blushed since Babette obviously saw them kissing.  
  
"And a special hello do you, dahling," she winked.  
  
"Hi Babette," Rory returned and smiled at the woman. Even though she was nosy, she was beloved.  
  
"So how's Yale been going for ya?"  
  
"Good, my professors are great," Rory replied.  
  
"Well that's just wonderful, isn't it Murray?"  
  
Murray nodded and took a seat. Tristan took that moment to escape and grabbed Rory's hand and led her out of the diner. He excused them saying they had a party to get to and said their goodbyes. Walking hand in hand down the street, the couple toured the town and a smile tugged at Rory's lips and she grabbed Tristan's hand and drug him towards the Independence Inn. He went along with her and soon they were standing outside of the old tool shed where Rory and Lorelai used to live.  
  
"What is this?" he asked her curiously.  
  
"This is where my mom and I lived when I was a baby. I wanted to show it to you," she told him and opened the door.  
  
They walked in and she pointed to where everything was, and then he laughed at her silly little anecdotes about the first few years of her life in this place. He looked around the place and couldn't believe she really lived here, but she seemed so happy and at home in these surroundings. That was one reason he loved going to Stars Hollow. It was the only time he could see her in her true habitat, and it changed her. She smiled more and there was this twinkle in her azure eyes that made her whole face light up. Tristan had to hug her right then.  
  
"I'm glad you brought me here," he whispered in her ear. That made shivers race down her spine.  
  
Reluctantly, the two headed towards the present-day Gilmore residence and got ready for the party. Rory was nervous about meeting Tristan's grandfather, but she was also excited. Tristan talked so highly of him, and she knew he'd be a wonderful man. Just like Tristan. That made her grin, and her thoughts soon drifted towards the man she loved. She pictured his golden skin under her porcelain hands. He felt so strong under her delicate touch. His abs were like ripples in a pond and they led southward to his... at that moment there was a knock at the door, snapping her out of her daydream. She fanned the flushed look away with her hands and then opened the door to reveal the object of her obsession.  
  
--------  
  
"Are we almost there?" Rory asked for the tenth time.  
  
"Yes, now relax. You look gorgeous, my grandfather will love you, and everything will go fine," Tristan reassured her.  
  
Rory couldn't help but feel nervous. She felt that it was justified, though. It's not everyday you meet the patriarch of your boyfriend's family. Not only that, but he was really important to Tristan and Rory desperately wanted him to like her. Finally, they pulled up to the Dugrey mansion and Tristan opened her door for her and helped her out. Before ringing the doorbell he pulled her towards him for a kiss. Rory was caught off guard, but soon went limp in his arms as he explored her mouth. Finally, he broke the passionate embrace and told her to stay calm one more time before ringing the doorbell. A maid ushered them into the foyer and took their coats. Soon, the couple was mingling with people and Rory tried to find someone who could possibly be Janlan, but there were too many men that fit the "grandfather" description.  
  
"There he is," Tristan finally told her, and Rory looked up and saw an older gentleman coming their way.  
  
"Grandpa!" Tristan said giving him a hug.  
  
"Hello Tristan, I'm so glad you could make it. Now, introduce me to your girlfriend because I can't wait to meet her!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Of course. Grandpa, this is my girlfriend, Rory Gilmore. Rory, this is my grandfather, Janlan Dugrey."  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Dugrey," Rory told him and offered him her hand.  
  
He took it and kissed it, bowing a little in the process while saying, "The pleasure is mine, Miss Gilmore. But please, call me Janlan."  
  
"Now I see where Tristan gets his charm from," Rory told him and laughed.  
  
Janlan joined her and escorted her away from Tristan and soon they were talking about Yale. Rory had no idea that he was a Yale alumni, but was pleased to hear his stories about his college days. By the end of the evening, they both knew a lot more about each other. Janlan hugged her and Tristan goodbye and they got in the car and drove towards Stars Hollow. The entire ride home, Rory talked about how much she loved his grandfather and what a good time she had. Tristan didn't say much, but was relieved they got along as well as they did. Opening the door, Rory noticed the house was dark. Rory never saw the note. She was confused, but figured her mom must have gone to bed early. Lorelai had been working hard getting the inn ready all week.  
  
Playfully, she grabbed Tristan by his tie and pulled him towards the couch. Once he was on top of her she loosened it up and threw it on the floor. Soon, her dress was hiked up around her waist and his hand was snaking between her legs. Tristan's free hand found the clasp of her bra and unhooked it, throwing it down to join his tie. Rory moaned when Tristan sucked a nipple into his mouth and started rubbing her clit through her panties simultaneously. One of her hands twined in his hair and the other one unzipped his pants and grabbed his member. Stopping suddenly, Rory wrapped her legs around his waist and wiggled underneath him. He got what she wanted him to do and tightened her legs around his waist and then grabbed her hips and they met in a grind. She screamed in pleasure and he did it again and again. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't hear the door open. They did, however, hear Lorelai scream.  
  
"Oh my God!!!!!!! MY EYES!!!!!!! Somebody blind me please!"  
  
"Oh my God!" Rory screamed and hastily pulled her dress up to cover her breasts and down to shield her panties from view. Tristan zipped up his pants and they both stood up.  
  
Rory kept her eyes on the floor when Lorelai asked if they were decent. Lorelai shook her head and climbed the stairs only shouting back that in the future if they wanted to fool around, to please do it in Rory's room so they could avoid further humiliating instances. As soon as Rory heard the door close, so spun around and stared at Tristan.  
  
"I thought she was asleep! Oh my God, this is sooooo embarrassing!" she shrieked.  
  
When she saw Tristan looked mildly amused she went off on him. "This is NOT funny Tristan Dugrey! What if your mother walked in on us!? How would you feel then? Huh?"  
  
Rory smirked when she saw the horrified look on her boyfriend's face. She grabbed her bra and spun on her heel. Tristan walked into the bathroom for a cold shower as soon as her bathroom door shut.  
  
A/N: Yay! Chapter 11 is up! I hope you liked it! This was definitely a fun chapter to write, please review!!! Oh, and please email me if you are interested in being my beta!!! atorturedmindyahoo.com Thanx! 


	12. Surprising Revelations

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls only belongs to me in my fantasies. Then again, in my fantasies I'm married to Chad Michael Murray, and I'm a gorgeous super model. Like I said... just a fantasy!  
  
A/N: Hello dears! to Everyone who reviewed, I would like to say thank you! I love reviews sooooo much, and you make me feel so appreciated! You are wonderful, and I hope you realize how much I love reviews. I review almost every story I read, because I feel it's nice to tell people what readers really feel. So thank you. Oh, and by the way, I will be MIA for the next couple of weeks becuz my big sister is getting married on Saturday!!!!! i went to her lingerie shower today, which was soooooooo much fun, and i got her one of the "naughtiest" things there. Although, her fiance's sister got her a very racy pair of handcuffs!!!! hahahahahaha!  
  
Thanks: I'd like to thank my beta, Katherine for all her help!!! i luv ya, doll! I'd also like to thank Jazz for offering to be my beta, ur a sweetheart!!! And of course to all my reviewers!!!!!!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (this chapter anyways)  
  
Chapter 12: Surprising Revelations  
  
Rory felt her cheeks burn when she walked into the kitchen in the morning. Lorelai grinned at her daughter to ease some of the tension, but Rory's eyes remained on the floor. Tristan waltzed in like nothing had ever happened and kissed Rory on the cheek, followed by Lorelai.  
  
"Morning Mary," he told his humiliated girlfriend. "G'morning to you, too, Lorelai. I do want to apologize for the display you witnessed last night. We thought you were asleep, and we were careless to be in the living room. I hope you can forgive me and I really hope Rory will be able to look you in the eye by the end of today. I'll leave you two ladies to chat, and I will be back by lunch."  
  
After his little speech, he left the Gilmore women alone in the kitchen to talk. Lorelai's shoulders started to shake as laughter threatened to come out. Here she was in a terrible situation with a mortified daughter and she was laughing at what a piece of work that boy was. Soon, her giggles became audible, and she was in hysterics. Rory soon joined in, and finally lifted her eyes.  
  
"Honey, I know what it's like to be young and in love," Lorelai reassured her. "But next time, just please take it into your room. I'll admit that I'm not happy about you having sex, I don't think any mother is, but I do know that you are responsible. And that boyfriend of yours is a great guy."  
  
"Yeah, he really is, isn't he," Rory said with a dreamy look.  
  
"Okay, now let's say we get some breakfast at Luke's. I wonder where Tristan disappeared to."  
  
"Yeah, I have no idea. Oh well, let's just be back home by lunch." Rory replied as they left the Gilmore house.  
  
--------  
  
Tristan walked down the streets of Stars Hollow in search of something to do that would be mildly entertaining. He did find some amusement when he watched Luke throw Taylor out of the diner. This town was unreal; it seemed as though someone pulled it out of the real world and left it as a safe and happy place. It definitely raised his spirits whenever he visited and Rory was a different person. Walking past the diner, he soon arrived at the Gazebo and sat down on a bench and pondered how to make Rory's first time special. He knew it was only a matter of time, and he didn't want it to be spontaneous at all. She deserved it to be specially planned out.  
  
Looking at the town, he could see a deliveryman carrying a bouquet of flowers and a plan started to form in his head. He took out his cell phone and began making phone calls to get everything set up. This was going to be a night Rory never would forget.  
  
--------  
  
Tristan finally finished and looked at his watch. He knew Rory would probably be getting hungry for lunch, so he headed back to the Gilmore residence hoping the two women were able to patch things up. The second he opened the door answered that question for him. Laughter greeted his ears and he could see Rory and Lorelai sitting on the floor painting each other's toenails. He stood next to them and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And what are you two doing?" he asked them as he leaned over and gave Rory a butterfly kiss.  
  
Lorelai looked up and grinned, "We got tired of waiting for you, so we decided to entertain ourselves! Hence the nails polish."  
  
Tristan chuckled and sat on the floor beside them. A thought suddenly occurred to him, "Aren't you guys hungry?"  
  
"Got it covered," Rory told him. "We ordered Chinese food. It should be here any minute."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
Tristan watched a silent conversation between Rory and Lorelai for a moment before they attacked him. He yelled in surprise, and soon was trying to get away from the two of them. Rory held him down and Lorelai grabbed his feet and took his shoes and socks off. He pleaded with them to stop, but the Gilmore Girls showed no mercy and Lorelai painted his toenails bright red. When she was done, Rory let Tristan go and he frowned at both of them.  
  
"You and your mother have a sick sense of humor."  
  
"I know," Rory giggled. "But, this way you can be one of the girls!"  
  
Tristan jumped to his feet and chased his girlfriend around the house as Lorelai laughed loudly. She was the only one downstairs when the doorbell rang and so she answered it. After she paid for the Chinese food, she called the young couple down to eat. They bounded down the stairs two at a time and when they got to the landing Tristan grabbed Rory around the waist and kissed her. She returned the kiss and they continued to make out until Lorelai started making "kissing noises" to get them to come down.  
  
"Come on! It's time to eat!" Lorelai exclaimed and dragged Rory down the rest of the stairs away from Tristan.  
  
Rory shot him an apologetic look, but Tristan knew they'd be alone soon enough. Especially with what he had planned for the both of them. He grinned just thinking about it. Tristan joined the two of them and began eating on the mountain of food they bought to eat. He couldn't wait to get the red nail polish off his toes, though. The things you do for love.  
  
--------  
  
Paris was bored out of her mind. She already caught up on all her homework and wrote all the papers that were due, and now she was mindlessly staring at the television. Greg had to visit a friend in North Carolina, and Rory was in Stars Hollow so she had no one to hang out with. Paris sighed and picked up the phone to call Greg, but someone knocked on the door before she could dial. Thinking it was probably someone from the dorm room, she stalked over to the door and pulled it open. Standing on her threshold was Greg, and he came bearing a picnic basket and a bouquet of roses.  
  
"Oh my God!" she exclaimed and took the flowers from him. "Hi honey! This is so sweet. Thank you!"  
  
He grinned as Paris found a vase and put her roses in it and filled it with water. He pulled a penny out of his pocket and dropped it into the water. She didn't understand at first, but he told her it makes the flowers last longer. Then, he offered her his arm and she happily took it and he escorted her to his car. Halfway there she remembered what he told her.  
  
"Hey, I thought you were going to North Carolina."  
  
"Well, if I hadn't said that it would have taken the element of surprise away," Greg explained as he opened the passenger door for her.  
  
She sat down and soon they were driving to the park where they loved to have picnics. He got out and raced around to open her door and then helped her out. Grabbing the basket out of the trunk they made their way to the best place in the park. It was a secluded area with trees in a small ring, so no one could see in. Paris felt like they were the only two people in the world. Greg spread a blanket on the ground and then stood in front of Paris and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Paris, before we eat I have something very important to ask you. Now, I know we're still young, but I love you more than life itself and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
Paris' heart began to race as he continued, "Now, I know we should wait until after college, but I had to ask you now. Paris Gellar, will you marry me?"  
  
Paris' eyes widened and she looked down at the most wonderful man she had ever met. He was on one knee and holding out a perfect diamond ring. Considering her options for only a moment, she finally spoke.  
  
"So, we don't actually get married until after college?" she asked him, trying to keep her tone neutral. "Exactly."  
  
"Yes," Paris answered in a low voice. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"  
  
By that time Greg was already standing up and had his arms wrapped around Paris. With a shaky hand, he placed the ring on her delicate finger and she looked down at it, smiling. Greg knew she was happy, and that made him feel so good. Paris snapped out of her daze and captured Greg's lips with her own. Soon, they were laying down on the blanket lost in each other. Voices from behind the trees filtered into their magical circle and broke them apart. Paris looked at the man she was going to marry and grinned.  
  
"I have to call Rory!" she exclaimed.  
  
Greg just laughed at her as she dialed and began to get their picnic set up. He was relieved and excited all at once!  
  
--------  
  
Rory picked up her cell phone and greeted whoever was on the other end. She was too busy laughing at Tristan trying to get the red nail polish off. He got some of it off, but they still had a pinkish tint to them and he was furiously trying to scrub it off with nail polish remover. It didn't help that the remover was making him sick to his stomach and Rory was laughing at him.  
  
"Rory! You will never guess what just happened!" Paris screeched. Before Rory could say a word  
  
Paris continued, "Greg proposed to me!"  
  
"Wha..." Rory started, but Paris cut her off.  
  
"I know what you're going to say, so don't. We're not going to get married until after we graduate, that way we won't have to worry about it while we're in class and stuff. So, what do you think?"  
  
"I think this is wonderful news, Paris! I'm so happy for you. Do you want me to tell Tristan?"  
  
"Um... let me see if Greg wants to be the one to do it."  
  
Rory waited for her friend to return, but she didn't see Tristan's grin.  
  
"Rory, you're not going to believe this but Greg told Tristan already!" Paris exclaimed.  
  
"Wait, you didn't know, too, did you?"  
  
"What! Of course I didn't know. I can't believe he didn't tell me," Rory said as she shot Tristan a glare.  
  
He just grinned and reached for the phone.  
  
"Well, Bible Boy wants to talk to you."  
  
"Thank you, Mary," Tristan said in revenge for calling him Bible Boy, and took the phone out of her hand.  
  
"Paris, I'm incredibly happy for you and the only reason I know is because Greg needed help ring shopping," he told her very charismatically.  
  
Rory's eyes got wide when Tristan hung up the phone. "Ring shopping! And you didn't tell me! I could have helped you, ugh!"  
  
"Sorry," Tristan said and gave her his best puppy-dog face. "If it makes you feel better, the nail polish still won't come off. It looks like I'll have pink toenails for several days at least."  
  
Rory broke into a grin and sat down to help him. Tristan loved the look of determination on Rory's face, and the look of triumph when she completed her task. He sighed in relief when he saw his nails were a normal color again. Rory leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his lips. They were interrupted by Lorelai's voice telling them she was going to get a movie for them to watch. Tristan's lips came crashing onto hers the second the door slammed shut. Rory returned his kiss with an equal amount of passion.  
  
Rory sighed into Tristan's mouth as his hands traveled from the small of her back up to her hair. He ran his fingers through it, amazed by how silky soft it was. Hands. Caressing her face and running down her smooth, soft skin. Porcelain. He couldn't get enough of her. Feeling every bit of exposed skin, while discovering the depths of her mouth and tangling his tongue with hers. Clothes. Too many clothes, not enough skin. Tristan pushed them apart and unbuttoned Rory's shirt, exposing her bra encased breasts and flat stomach. More. So much more skin to explore, to taste, to kiss. Rory moaned as his lips and tongue ran all over her stomach. Subconsciously, she remembered what happened the night before and grabbed Tristan's hand and dragged him towards her bedroom. Her shirt had long been discarded on the floor, and she tried to focus on opening her door as Tristan's breath was hot on her neck.  
  
Success. She opened the door and turned around and kissed him fiercely. As they backed towards the bed, all Rory could think was she was losing control. Tristan unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor and stared at her beautiful breasts. Her peaks were hardened by the desire she held for him, and Tristan ravaged them with a hunger reserved only for her. Air. Rory couldn't breathe, all she could think about was how much she wanted him at that moment. Grabbing his butt, she pulled him towards her and they fell backwards onto the bed. Aroused. Tristan felt his desire for her growing at an increased rate, and didn't know how he would be able to stop if they kept going. Finally, he pulled away from his love and looked into her hurt and wanting eyes.  
  
"This isn't the right way," he whispered hoarsely.  
  
She merely nodded and got dressed, fully disappointed. That was when she knew she was ready.  
  
A/N: Hello my dears! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm thinking next chapter will be "the chapter," but I may change my mind! I love your reviews because they keep me going, and I would just die if the review count got to a hundred! (hint hint!!!) kk, i luv you all! 


	13. Pink

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls isn't mine, not mine, not mine. Hey! I'll sell that song and then make enough money to buy GG!!! Or not. Whatever.  
  
**A/N:** Hallo my lovely reviewers how I love thee!!!!!! You are soooo wonderful and amazing and I squealed and did a little happy dance when I saw I had 100 reviews!!! Hehe I feel sooo gr8 and it's all because of you!!! Well, keep them up because this is the chapter u've all been begging me for!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!! Enjoy! Oh and I just reloaded this chappy cuz i forgot to make certain parts italicized! everything else is the same, though!  
  
**Thanks:** A special thanx to my beta, Katherine (rosie4299). She is sooooo sweet and encouraging and I luv her! Be sure to check out her story "I Was Called Mary Once" it is soooooo good and u can find it on my favorites list! And of course thanx to my reviewers!! ;)  
  
**Rating:** **NC-17**!!! You have been warned, and if this offends u, then DON'T READ IT!!!!!!!!  
  
**Chapter 13:** Pink  
  
Tristan was on the phone all morning making sure that everything was perfect for that night. Rory had no idea what was going on, and he wanted to keep it that way. While she was in class all day, he was running around New Haven like the Mad Hatter trying to get everything finished in time for their date. He was more excited than he had ever been in his entire life. Sure he had slept with lots of women, but none of them meant that much to him. Rory did. Tristan wanted her first time to be memorable and special.  
  
So far, he had the hotel room reserved and all he had to do was make the setting more romantic. His list of things to do was growing by the minute and his time was running out. Luckily, he had the Dugrey charm and was able to get what he wanted quicker than a lot of people. After racing around town, he sat in his car with his checklist and looked over everything. He wasn't one to make lists, but Rory had begun to rub off on him. Tristan hated to admit it, but they were quite handy. He laughed as he recalled a specific memory about lists.  
  
_"What are you doing?" Tristan asked Rory while watching her fill a piece of paper with words.  
  
"Oh, just making a list of things to pack before I go to Stars Hollow."  
  
Tristan smirked at her, "A list. You need a list?!"  
  
"Of course!" she feigned shock.  
  
"Why?" he asked her, still bewildered.  
  
"Do you know what people are who don't have lists?"  
  
"Sane?" he guessed.  
  
Rory glared at him before replying, "No! They're listless."_  
  
Tristan broke into a grin as he began marking things off, and double- checking everything. He still thought only insane people kept lists, but his crazy girlfriend was making him less and less sane. He shook his head as he looked at his watch to see how he was doing on time. Perfect. Plenty of time to finish.  
  
--------  
  
Rory sighed as she looked over the notes she took for her Economics class. They weren't very good because she couldn't focus during the entire class. She zoned out every few minutes and thought about Tristan. More specifically, how she would have given her virginity over to him in her childhood bedroom! That thought irked her a little, and she was glad he stopped her. She couldn't think of anything less romantic than that.  
  
Giving up, she threw her notes down on the coffee table in her suite and trudged towards her room. This day hadn't been very good, and she was looking forward to spending the weekend with Tristan. She didn't want to think about anything other than him and that was the only thing that got her through the day without screaming. Saying what the hell, she picked up a throw pillow that was on the couch and yelled into it. When she was done, she placed the pillow back where it belonged and took a deep breath to calm herself. Once she was calm, she opened the door to her bedroom and walked in.  
  
A smile spread across her face when she saw a bouquet of roses on her nightstand and a big box on her bed. She giggled and hurried over to read the card. This was the reason she loved Tristan so much. He always did things like this to make her feel special and appreciated. Somehow, he knew whenever she had a bad day, and he would do something to make her smile and feel better. Opening the card she couldn't help fall in love with him all over again.  
  
_Mary,  
  
Today is a special day, and I request your company for an evening of romance. If you agree to this, hang the blue flag outside of your window. I am awaiting your response and I hope you like your present!  
  
I love you, Bible Boy_  
  
--------  
  
Tristan waited in his car, staring at her window. He saw a rustling of her curtains, and then he watched as the small blue flag dropped down from where it was fastened. Grinning, he drove off to finish getting ready for the evening and imagined how confused Rory must be at this time. Usually, he would just call and ask her if she wanted to go out and it wasn't ever anything formal or fancy. This evening was different, though, and everything had to be perfect.  
  
He had been planning the surprise all week, and it started with picking out her present. The saleslady smiled at him when he asked her about finding a dress, and she seemed pleased by the thought. He looked for hours, but nothing seemed Rory-like. It was either too sleazy, or too conservative. Then, he spotted the dress that he knew would be perfect for her and bought it; along with a new pair of shoes that the saleswoman told him would look good with the dress. Tristan was glad he found out all her sizes from Paris. He couldn't wait to see Rory.  
  
--------  
  
Rory had no idea what was going on, but she opened the box and saw the most beautiful dress she had ever seen inside of it. It was pink and accented her curves wonderfully. She was glad to see the V-neck wasn't too low and the bottom flowed out to right below her knee. Luckily, the straps were about an inch thick, because it was a little too cold to wear spaghetti straps. He also gave her pink slip on high heels to go with the dress and she loved them. Rory put her hair up in a simple bun with curly strands framing her face. Rory blushed after she pulled the dress out of the box and saw the pink bra and panties set underneath it.  
  
_Rory,  
  
These are just a suggestion, because I know how good you look in pink! ;)  
  
Love, Tristan_  
  
After a momentary hesitation, she decided to wear them and got dressed. Now, she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when there was a knock on the door. Grinning, she ran to open it, thinking it was the man behind this whole thing. Surprisingly, she opened the door to reveal an older man of about forty.  
  
"Rory Gilmore," he presumed.  
  
"Um, yes."  
  
"I am here to take you to see Master Tristan," he told her and held his arm out to escort her to the limo that was waiting.  
  
She took his arm and shook her head as he led her to her ride. After he opened the door for her, she slipped inside and saw a sunflower with a note tied to it. Laughing, she untied the note and began reading it.  
  
_My love,  
  
I can hardly stand the wait to see you. I'm so glad you decided to join me. I'm imagining how beautiful you look right now, and I know you will look better than any of my fantasies. I love you.  
  
Tristan_  
  
Rory smiled and looked out the tinted windows for some clue as to where she was being taken to. Unfortunately, not only were the windows tinted, but it was dark outside and she couldn't tell where she was. Sitting back, she decided just to enjoy the ride to whatever Tristan had planned for her.  
  
--------  
  
Tristan nervously waited for Rory to arrive at the hotel. They were going to eat in the restaurant there, and then whatever Rory wanted. He hoped she really was ready to have sex with him, but it was okay if she wanted to wait. Tristan had seen the look in her eyes, though. That passionate lustful look that he always dreamed she would have. Finally, the limo pulled up and he walked out to see her. Waving to tell the driver not to bother, he opened the door to help her get out. After he opened the door he held his hand out to assist her in getting out.  
  
Rory looked out the window when the limo stopped, and saw a building that was well lit. She couldn't make out where she was, though, but she didn't have much time to ponder it before the door opened. She took the outstretched hand of the limo driver. Or rather, who she thought was the limo driver and stepped out. Once she stood up, she saw Tristan was the one who opened her door and she smiled and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"For what?" he asked her, slightly confused.  
  
"For this," she told him gesturing towards the limo.  
  
"You don't have to thank me for treating you like I should," he laughed.  
  
"No, it's not like that," Rory said as she tried to explain. "It's just that every time I have a bad day, you seem to make it better. I'm starting to suspect that you're stalking me."  
  
He laughed and escorted her into the hotel. Her breath caught in her throat, and excitement flowed through her when she realized what was going on. Then, instead of taking her towards the front desk, he led her to the back of the lobby and through two big wooden doors. She saw a romantic restaurant with soft music and in a corner, a table for two with a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice and a red rose in the middle of the table.  
  
"This place has some of the best food I've ever eaten," he told her as he pulled her chair out for her.  
  
"Oh," she said, while trying to hide her disappointment.  
  
Tristan saw it though, and fought hard to hide a smirk as he opened the bottle of champagne. Pouring it into two glasses he held his up for a toast. She laughed at his silliness and held her glass up, too.  
  
"I propose a toast to love. Without it, I'd still be lost without you. You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met and I love you more than I ever thought possible."  
  
"Oh, Tristan," she sighed as she took a sip of her champagne.  
  
The waiter came over then and took their orders. They spent the time waiting on their food to talk about their day and about their relationship. Once they got their food they began to eat in relative silence. Rory was halfway through her pasta when she looked over and saw Tristan eating his food.  
  
"Ooo, that looks good. Do you want to trade?" she asked.  
  
He looked at her for a minute and then saw that her food looked good, too. Rory started him on this bad habit, and now he sometimes caught himself doing it to other people. Halfway through her meal, Rory would get tired of it and ask to trade with him. Then, they'd trade and finish each other's meal. It was a ludicrous habit and when he had lunch with Nessa he actually slipped up and asked to trade with her. She stared at him as if he were an alien until he remembered that "normal" people don't do that. But, since he was with Rory, then he agreed to switch entrées with her.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Tristan asked her after they finished their meal.  
  
She looked around and saw that no one was dancing, but then realized that she didn't care. She was in love with the most amazing man in the world, and she wanted to dance with him. He helped her out of her chair and pulled her body close to his and they began swaying with the music. Other couples smiled when they saw them, and several others began dancing as well. The music and the champagne began to affect Rory and she leaned her head on Tristan's shoulder. He brought her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the top of it. She smiled softly and nuzzled closer to him. That made him hold her even closer, and he could feel ever curve of her body through her thin dress. They danced and held each other close, but it wasn't close enough for either of them.  
  
"Rory," he whispered.  
  
"Hm..." she moaned contently.  
  
"I have another surprise for you," he told her, hoping that this was the right moment.  
  
He took her hand in his and led her out of the restaurant and up the stairs. Her heart began to pound in her chest when she realized that he did get a room for the two of them. Finally, they reached the door of a hotel room and Tristan turned around to look at Rory. Her eyes gave permission, but he needed to hear it.  
  
"Rory, do you want to go inside?"  
  
"Yes. I'm ready."  
  
Tristan reached for her, and cupped her face in his hands as if she might break and guided his lips towards her. They met with a spark and Tristan slowly moved his lips against hers. When the friction became too much, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip seeking for permission to enter. She granted it and his tongue swept through the inside of her mouth exploring and tasting the goodness that was Rory. She returned his passion and licked his tongue with her own as they dueled for power. Tristan opened the door to the room and they stumbled inside. Tristan forced himself to pull away because he worked hard on making the room perfect and he wanted her to see it.  
  
Rory's eyes cleared from the passion-filled haze and she gazed around the room. She saw the tray of chocolate covered strawberries with chocolate sauce next to them. There was a tray filled with desserts as well, which explained why they didn't get dessert with dinner. Her eyes then fell on the big bed. She smiled when she saw the rose petals strewn across the bed and then she turned to face Tristan.  
  
"It's perfect," she said quietly, beginning to get a little self-conscious and realized she didn't know what to do.  
  
Tristan sensed this and captured her lips in another tender kiss. It slowly grew from tender to wanting as he backed her towards the bed. He didn't want to rush this at all, but he knew she'd be more comfortable there. Rory was so swept up in the taste of him that she didn't even realize they were moving until her legs hit the soft mattress. Her eyes opened in surprise and she tore her lips from his. One look into his eyes was all it took for her to be reassured. Love was the only thing in them, and she knew that this was what she wanted. He dove back into her mouth as he lifted Rory onto the bed. That eased her nerves and she focused on the feel of his mouth on her.  
  
When oxygen became a necessity, Tristan leaned back and took a gasp of air. Then, he began lightly kissing her neck and jawbone. He loved to hear the small noises Rory made as he nipped at her sensitive flesh. It wasn't quite a moan, but it was more like a whine. Tristan loved her reaction to him, and he could never get enough of her. Rory felt dizzy with desire, and all they were doing was kissing! She knew he could kiss, but this was the most amazing experience she'd ever had. His body was on top of hers, and she could feel his muscles rubbing against her. She wanted nothing more than to be able to feel him without any barriers of clothing.  
  
Before she knew it, he stopped kissing her neck and was walking across the room. She groaned in protest, and he smirked to himself. He proceeded to bring the tray of strawberries over to the bed and laid them beside her. Picking up a chocolate covered strawberry, he fed it to her. She bit down and felt the juices run down her chin. Without even thinking about it, Tristan leaned forward and licked all of the strawberry juices off of her. He moaned at the taste of her skin mixed with the strawberries. It was heaven and he made sure every drop of it was gone.  
  
Rory decided it was time she had some fun, too, and she picked up a strawberry for Tristan. He hid his surprise as he bit into the sweet treat and gasped when she sat up off the bed and began to suck the juices off of him. Her tongue then started to run from his neck all the way up to his lips, and then it dipped into his mouth to taste him. Rory started to feel a burning sensation growing in her core as she tasted all of Tristan. The sparks of arousal escalated when he reached behind her and unzipped her dress. He pulled it down, and it fell to her waist, exposing the lacy pink bra he bought her. Smirking to himself, he laid her back down and eased the dress a little lower to see the top of the matching pink panties.  
  
Rory felt herself blushing as he looked at her near naked form, and the blush got deeper when she saw how much he liked her body. Crushing their bodies together once more, Tristan savagely feasted on her sweet mouth, while she relished in the feeling of the lace scratching against her already hardened nipples. She moaned when he stopped, but then sighed in relief when he unhooked the clasp in the front. With her breasts out in the open air, she felt herself shiver. Desire to feel his hands on her was screaming from every cell in her body. Then, he touched her.  
  
Her eyes went blank with lust as his thumb rolled over a hardened peak. He did it again to the other one, but a little harder. Rory couldn't breathe as he began to tweak them both with his thumb and index fingers. Her nipples were hardening, and she felt nerve impulses heading towards her groin. Moaning she wiggled underneath him as he tormented her breasts. Then, he reached over and grabbed a spoon that was inside the open can of chocolate sauce. She watched as the sweet dark goo met her milky white flesh. He coated both of her breasts with it, all the while watching as it covered her hardened nipples.  
  
Rory shuddered with anticipation and then stared at Tristan as he began to lick every bit of the chocolate off her breasts. She couldn't believe how good it felt to have his tongue running over her nipples and swirling around her entire breast. She was gasping for air as her chest began to rise in fall with want for him. Her arousal was skyrocketing and she needed something that she couldn't explain. This wasn't enough. She needed more!  
  
"Tristan, please... I need you!" she groaned as her hips bucked.  
  
He wasn't going to let her rush him, and took his sweet time sucking every bit of the chocolate off of her hard nubs. When he was done, he licked his lips and raised his eyebrows at the girl squirming underneath him. Rory blushed at his actions and he chucked at her shyness even now. Tristan knew what she needed and he finished pulling her dress down and off of her, joining her shoes which had apparently fallen off at some point. Now, the only thing she was wearing was a pair of panties. Very see-through panties at that. He began to pull them down when he heard Rory's hoarse voice.  
  
"I want to see you. All of you."  
  
He looked into her eyes and then nodded and took his jacket off. While he was working on his tie, Rory sat up and began unbuttoning his shirt. His tie joined her clothes and his shirt followed. While he worked on his pants, Rory's hands skimmed over his muscular chest and arms. Her busy little hands traveled over his pecks and she tweaked his nipples, which earned her a shiver. She then ran them down to his abs, where she began to outline each of them. Tristan could feel his arousal building, and didn't know how much he could take of her touching him. He stopped her then and made her lay back down on the bed. She understood and resumed her previous position of waiting to see what was going to happen next.  
  
Tristan got on the floor and quickly took his shoes and socks off, followed closely by his pants so they were both wearing the same amount of clothing. Kneeling on the floor, he urged her to come closer to the edge of the bed. She complied and soon she felt air hit the sensitive flesh between her legs. Tristan spread her legs a little wider and then ran a finger over her folds. She was soaking wet! That surprised him, and he soon began to rub her clit while getting her sweet juices all over his fingers. She began to move with his hand, but Tristan moved his free hand to her abdomen to make her stop. Rory bit her lip as he began to stroke her entrance slowly. She began to moan, but he kept his pace slow, and she desperately needed him to move faster. The desire within her was building and she didn't know if he could take much more.  
  
Rory gasped when his finger moved inside of her, and began rubbing along her sensitive nerves. Slowly and carefully, he teased her to make her want him inside of her more than she'd ever desired anything in her life. It was working and she felt herself starting to cry out her need to him. Then, he removed his finger and began kissing the inside of her thighs. Higher and higher he moved until he was nuzzled in the crook between her pelvis and thigh. He licked the skin there, and tasted her. It was almost too much for him to bear, but he took a deep breath and then arrived at her entrance. Rory moaned and pleaded with him, but he didn't listen. Instead, he started to lick her clit.  
  
Rory could feel him licking and sucking on her core, and she felt like she was going to die. He wouldn't stop teasing her, but he also wouldn't let her orgasm. She tried begging him to do... something, but he still teased her clit and soon she couldn't breathe. It was too much for her to handle. That was when he moved his tongue inside of her. She gasped as she felt his warm and slippery tongue begin to swivel around inside of her and suck her juices into his mouth. Tristan refused to go fast enough for her to actually orgasm, though, because he wanted her to wait until he was actually inside of her. When he began to feel the first tremors of one approaching, he pulled out of her completely.  
  
Tristan reached for a condom but Rory stopped him. Then, he remembered she was on birth control pills. Pulling his boxers down, he didn't miss the wanting look Rory gave him as she stared at his penis. He climbed onto the bed and moved her all the way onto it. Looking deep into her eyes, he asked her permission once more. Leaning forward, Rory kissed him and tasted herself still on his lips. It didn't taste nearly as bad as she thought it would, and then she felt his hands spreading her legs. She complied and then felt him on the outside of her entrance. Rory wrapped her legs around him in order to ease him inside of her. Tristan slowly pushed into her until he got to her barrier.  
  
"Rory, I'm sorry," he told her as he pushed through.  
  
She cried out in pain a little, and he was still as she got used to him being inside of her. Rory held Tristan close to her body as the stinging slowly faded away, then she shifted a little to let him know it was okay to move. He understood her signal and began to slowly moved out of her. She moaned as he lightly pushed back into her, and this time she lifted her hips with him. Rory had never felt so good before, and she began to whimper as Tristan began pumping into her a little faster. Her wet slippery heat was driving him crazy and he wanted nothing more than to keep this feeling going as long as he possibly could. They danced together, and Rory learned quickly and kept the pace up with him. Their rhythm was practically flawless and with each stroke Rory felt herself begin to fade into oblivion.  
  
Tristan could feel Rory start to tremble under him, and he was relieved because he didn't think he could hold out much longer. He began to thrust quicker, and moved one of her legs that were around his waist over his shoulder. That repositioning did it for Rory, and she felt a rush of mindless pleasure fill her entire body. Tristan fell at the same time she did, and her muscles clenched around him and milked his body. Afterwards, they laid on the bed lifeless and gasping for air. Their sweaty bodies were still melded together, but slowly Tristan pulled out of her. He kissed her swollen lips and ran his hand through her hair and looked into her eyes as they began to refocus.  
  
"I love you, Rory."  
  
"I love you, too," she whispered. "That was... amazing!"  
  
"I know," Tristan agreed.  
  
They held each other as they drifted to sleep. Both of them felt closer to the other, and happier than they ever had been. A ludicrous thought passed through Tristan's mind, but he couldn't get rid of it. Pink was now his favorite color.  
  
**A/N:** Wow! That was the most fun I've ever had writing a chapter!!! Whew! I hope you all enjoy it!!! Remember to Review and there will be much more smut! Luv ya! ;) 


	14. Mirror Morning

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls isn't mine, cuz if it were this story would be the show's reality!!! Muahahahahaha

**A/N:** Unfortunately, school starts in 1.... week sobs and screams in agony so I'm going to try and write as much as I can!!! Oh, and I'm thinking about making Summer Passions into Seasonal Passions. If anyone is interested in being a writer just put it in ur review so I know whether or not I should even bother with it!!! Just go to my website to find out about it!!!!!!!!!!

**Thanx:** To all my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!! And a special thanx to my beta, Katherine (rosie4299) she's very supportive and always has gr8 ideas! She also nominated me for a P&P award and there are some gr8 stories there, and I'm sooo honored to be nominated!!!!! Check out her story "I Was Called Mary Once" and the prequel to that "The Last"

**Rating:** NC-17... You've been warned!!!

**Chapter 14:** Mirror Morning

Sunlight streamed through the hotel window and shone across Rory's face as she slept. As time ticked by, the sun became brighter warmer as the rays danced on her face, and soon they stirred her from her peaceful slumber. Her big blue eyes opened, but soon squinted due to the bright light. Moaning, she covered her eyes with her arm and shifted. That's when she felt his chest against her back. A smile spread across her face as she remembered every detail about the night before. Almost as if he could read her mind, Tristan's arm held her tighter against him.

Rory placed her hand on his arm and felt his strong muscles that just hours ago were holding her so tenderly. She wriggled again, and this time it was enough to wake Tristan up as well. He sighed and looked through partially cracked eyelids. In front of him, he saw a very naked woman and he smirked when he remembered what had occurred with the love of his life.

"Morning Sunshine," he whispered, hoarsely.

"Good morning," Rory returned as she turned around to face Tristan.

Their eyes met, and both of them burst into nervous laughter. Rory's hair was a mess, as was Tristan's, but both of them were glowing. For some reason, they didn't know what to say to each other, though. Rory felt closer to Tristan than she had ever felt to any guy she had ever dated. Sure she had been in love before, but now that they had had sex everything seemed so much better. She felt a connection with Tristan that she never wanted to be severed. Rory wanted him to hold her and never let her go. It was breaking her heart to be this close to him, but feel far away. She knew she was overreacting, but she wanted him to touch her.

Tristan watched his love's smile fade from her face, and her bottom lip protruded in a small pout. He wanted to take her right then, but he thought it would be too soon for her. For some reason he couldn't seem to talk to her like before. It wasn't so much awkward as just different. Fear ran through Tristan when he realized that Rory's smile was no longer on her face. He felt a sickening feeling that maybe she regretted the night before. That was the thing he was most afraid of. She regretted having sex with him, and now she wouldn't want to see him anymore. Finally, he decided to ask her what was wrong.

"Rory, are you okay?" he asked her while putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, and tried to smile.

Tristan watched, and noticed the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. That almost broke his heart. She regretted it all. Rory was his world, and he felt her slipping away from him. If she wanted space, he'd give her some space. He pulled away from her completely, and stood up beside the bed. Rory's breath caught when she looked at the completely naked Tristan Dugrey and she fought the urge to lunge at him. Then, she saw him searching for his clothes.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, completely hurt.

She was terrified that she had done something wrong the night before. Maybe she wasn't any good in bed. Now, he was going to leave her without giving her another chance. She felt tears threatening to fall down her face.

"Well, you're obviously not happy, so I'm leaving," he said with an equal amount of hurt in his voice.

"What? I am happy," Rory said, completely confused.

Tristan's breath hitched, because as she said that, she sat up in bed, and the sheet fell exposing her bare breasts. Then, her words hit him. If she was happy, then why wasn't she smiling. It didn't make sense, but he knew that if Rory were really freaking out she wouldn't be sitting, completely naked, in front of him. She would be running away, crying. Tristan almost smiled in spite of himself at the memory of their first kiss.

"Then, why weren't you smiling. You looked... disappointed."

She smiled, then. A real smile and climbed out of bed. Slowly she walked towards where Tristan was standing with his boxers still in his hand. Pressing her body against his, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. This kiss was demanding and full of passion. It left no room to debate what she wanted.

"I just wanted you to touch me," she whispered.

Tristan took the initiative then, and kissed her. He ran his tongue over her lips and she opened them, greedily accepting his tongue to use as her own personal sucking candy. When she bit down on it lightly, he thought he might die. Here, Rory Gilmore was naked in front of him in broad daylight. As he snaked an arm around her waist, he couldn't resist grabbing her ass for a moment. He was rewarded with a shocked squeak and he smirked against Rory's lips. Then, Tristan started moving backwards, taking her with him into the bathroom. Once they were in front of the mirror, Tristan pulled away from Rory. He watched her eyebrows scrunch together in puzzlement and smiled as he looked at her naked form. He moved behind her and turned her towards the mirror.

"Watch, Rory," he told her in a seductive whisper.

She looked into the mirror and saw her breasts with puckered nipples on the ends just aching for Tristan's hands to touch them. Her eyes scanned down to her flat creamy stomach, where Tristan's bronze arm was wrapped around her, keeping her facing the mirror. The contrast of their skin tones was delicious, and Rory squirmed a little as she felt the familiar heat deep in her core. And that's where her eyes went to next. The place that disappeared between her legs, and could drive her crazy with just the simplest touch.

Her eyes were so busy scanning down her naked body, that she didn't see Tristan's other hand move to her breast. Rory certainly felt it, though, and her eyes snapped up to watch his ministrations on her tits. Her eyes became glued to the mirror as she felt him teasing and torturing her swollen nipple. She fidgeted as she felt a warm wetness coating the insides of her thighs.

Tristan watched Rory as his fingers plucked and rolled across her tit. Her eyes were wide and filled with lust. Her mouth hung open, and her breathing was labored which caused her breasts heave. This was like the best porno, ever, in Tristan's opinion. Here, he could watch Rory's face as he drove her insane. Speaking of which, he moved his other hand from around her waist upward to tease her other nipple at the same time. When he pinched the other one for the first time, he heard Rory moan at the feeling. That sensation made her eyes snap away from the mirror and she rolled her head back while leaning most of her weight on Tristan.

"Oh... Tristan," she gasped, as his strong hands roughly caressed her nipples.

"Does that feel good, Rory?" he asked her in a low voice.

"How about this?"

She wriggled against him, and every time she did her ass brushed against his arousal. He swallowed a groan as she rubbed him a fifth time, and knew he couldn't take this anymore. He pulled his hands away, much to Rory's displeasure and turned her around to face him. Tristan pulled Rory's mouth towards his and they met in a wet, open-mouthed kiss. The passion was getting to be so much, and Tristan could feel his control wavering. While they kissed, one of Tristan's hands traveled to that special spot between her legs. He could feel her juices dripping down her legs, and was reassured that she was as ready as he was. Pushing her backwards, he lifted her onto the vanity and gasped for air as he began to position her hips to accept him. Rory was getting antsy, and she couldn't figure out what Tristan was waiting for. That's when she felt his hand rubbing against her clit.

"You're so wet!" he exclaimed. "I just want to taste you."

The next thing she knew, Tristan was moving down her body making sure to rub her tits while doing so. Finally, he got to his destination, and urged her legs apart. Then, he motioned to the mirror, letting her know that he wanted her to watch. She did watch, and she saw his pink tongue disappear into her folds. Rory felt his hot wet tongue slip around inside of her. It rubbed against that little spot that had been aching to be touched. He slurped her juices up in broad strokes.

"Ooooh,"

Rory said as his tongue did deliciously wicked things to her. She was mesmerized by the look on her face, and by how much Tristan seemed to be enjoying himself. Her head tipped back, giving Tristan a wonderful view of her breasts. That was when he felt her inner muscles begin to clamp around his tongue. He pulled out of her, though, and she moaned in displeasure. Slowly, he slid up her body until they were eye to eye. Then, much to Rory's delight, he grabbed her legs roughly and put one over his shoulder. The other one was placed around his waist an d he plunged into her slippery wetness.

"Oh, Rory. You feel so good around me."

Rory loved the feeling of him inside of her, and she followed the pace he set for them. This time didn't hurt at all, and it was pure bliss. She felt his hardness stroking her inner walls and with each thrust she felt herself wanting more. Rory tightened the leg that was around his waist in order for him to be deeper inside of her, but it still wasn't enough to give her what she craved. Tristan was purposely going at a pace to make her climb closer and closer to ecstasy, but it wasn't fast or hard enough to drive her over the edge. In the meantime, Rory's pants and moans were getting louder.

"Oh, Tristan please!" she screamed, but he refused to obey her pleas.

Instead, he began kissing her neck and breasts marking different areas so she wouldn't forget this morning any time soon. Rory had enough, and her poor exhausted body needed release, but he wasn't giving it to her. Instead, he was fucking her brains out while she watched wide-eyed in the mirror. She had never actually seen sex. In the movies they covered it up, but in this she could see her pussy tight around his shaft and it drove her crazy. Every time he pulled out of her, she saw his huge member and wished it would send her into the pool that was awaiting her. That ultimate feeling of nirvana.

Finally, he knew she was at her limit and stopped for a second. He pulled out of her, leaving Rory trembling and ready for him. Instead of pleasing her like that, he sat her up and pushed her against the mirror, so she was sitting up and facing him. Wrapping her legs around his waist he dove back in. This new position focused more attention on her clit with every thrust and soon Rory found herself rising towards the ever anticipated orgasm he had been withholding. He held her by the hips and slammed into her again and again until the earth shattered around her. She violently shook as her muscles clamped around him and milked him. Tristan held Rory close to him and let her breathing return to normal before disconnecting them.

Rory felt dizzy with desire and want for him. He was like a drug that she wanted more than anything, and nothing was going to keep her away from it. She watched him like a leopard would watch her prey as he walked into the bedroom. Rory jumped off the marble counter, and felt her legs shaking slightly from aftershocks. She followed him into the room. Leaping towards him, again, she savagely attacked his mouth with her own and it knocked them both to the floor. Tristan could barely get over his shock of her actions before he tried to flip her over on her back. She stopped him before he could, though.

"Can I be on top?" she asked him.

His mouth dropped open, and she took that as a yes as she straddled him. Rory was still wet from his earlier attentions to her, and used her hand to guide him inside of her. He looked up at the goddess before him and watched as she began to rock from side to side. Swiveling her hips, she slowly drove him mad, and he watched her find her own rhythm.

"Raise up, Rory," he choked out.

When she did so, he rose up with her and grabbed her hips, urging them to grind into him. She gasped at the sensation and did it again. With her on top, she could maneuver any way she wanted to search for her own release. It was driving Tristan crazy, though, and she knew he liked to be in control. Well, that was too bad for him, she thought as she slammed down on him. She began to bounce a little, which made short even strokes that Tristan met. She felt his hands move from her hips to her breasts, and she started to move faster in order to pleasure both of them. Tristan could feel his climax approaching quickly, but Rory wasn't quite there. .

She screamed and shook over Tristan and fell limply onto his chest. As she listened to his heart beat, she let her own slow down to match his. Sweat glistened all over her body and she felt his hands resting on her ass. Tristan could not believe that Rory Gilmore was so willing to try new things this soon. Then again, she could be impulsive... when she was forced to be. Tristan laughed to himself. Who was he kidding, Rory Gilmore was a planner and she didn't have a spontaneous bone in her body. Yet, here she was laying on top of him after they just fucked each other. Life didn't get any better than this.

**A/N:** Yay! I finished the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, I decided to put some more trory smut in it just because of the wonderful reviews I got in the last chapter. There will be some more plot in chapters to come, but I felt that everyone deserved some good old fashioned smut!!!!!!!!! Pleez review!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Mortification

**Disclaimer:** The show doesn't belong to me, because if it did Chad Michael Murray would still play Tristan on the show. I would make sure he worked plenty of "over-time," too!!! hehe ;) Oh and I took part of a conversation from another episode, so it's not mine!

**A/N:** Hello, well I received a review saying I make Tristan "too sweet." Now, I like bad-ass Tristan as much as the next guy, but I for one think he was always softer to Rory. Lisa, if you don't like the sweetness then don't eat the cake!!! Oh, and sry this chapter took so long! Check my profile to find out why I won't be posting as often as I'd like ;)

**Thanx:** To ALL of my marvelous reviewers!!!!!!!!!! You ppl are amazing! I checked my email and read all the tons and tons of support!!!!!!! I was giddy! I mean I giggled and jumped up and down like a little girl... so thank u! (Oh and a special thanx to Jim for pointing out my error ;) Now, to my beta Katherine (rosie4299) who is soooooo wonderfully supportive!!! READ HER STORIES

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter 15:** Mortification

The weekend passed all too quickly for Tristan and Rory, but it did have to end and life was forced to go on. The whole weekend seemed too good to be true and neither one of them wanted to go back to their busy schedules of papers and classes. Rory sighed as she sat in front of her computer attempting to write a paper on the symbolism behind Steinbeck's "Grapes of Wrath." She had read the book a million times, and she had the movie completely memorized, but for some reason she couldn't get the words down on paper.

Sighing, she closed her laptop and set it down on her bed. She stood up and stretched her arms to the ceiling and spotted her cell phone. She debated with the "sensible" side of her brain before picking her phone up to call Tristan. Rory knew she would never get work done this way, but she needed to hear his voice.

After the fourth ring his voicemail picked up, and Rory sighed in frustration as she hung up without leaving a message. The little voice in her head told her that she technically had heard his voice and she should get to work on her paper, but her heart told her head to shut it. Groaning, she fell backwards onto her bed and tried to suffocate herself with a pillow. At that moment, Paris walked in.

"Okay, Gilmore, I see you're attempting suicide, so I'll come back later." she joked as she turned around to leave.

"Slknth anod," Rory mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I said you can stay," she clearly replied after removing the pillow from her face.

"Okay, now what has you to the point of smothering yourself with your pillow?"

"Tristan," Rory admitted.

"Tristan. Hmm, I should have guessed," Paris teased.

"I don't talk about him that much!" Rory argued.

"Oh of course you don't," Paris said as she cracked a smile. "Sorry, I really thought I could do that with a straight face."

"Okay, okay. I talk about him all the time. But who wouldn't. I mean, he's changed so much since Chilton."

"That's not true."

"What are you talking about? He was a jerk!" Rory said.

Paris busted out laughing, "I can't believe you don't know. He was only a jerk to you because he liked you."

Rory started to speak, but Paris cut her off, "I know it's like a six year old way of showing his 'true feelings', but it's true. You can ask him yourself. He picked on you because he had a huge crush on you."

Rory thought back to their first kiss, and remembered how much feeling was in it. She remembered everything about that night and knew in her heart it wasn't like he was kissing a random girl. He really had liked her, even those many years ago. A smile tugged at her lips and she began to giggle.

"Oh my God! He liked me in high school!"

"Finally, Gilmore! You can be really dense, sometimes," Paris said. "But, why were you upset?"

"Because ever since..." Rory started, but then remembered she hadn't told Paris about the weekend.

"Ever since..." Paris prompted.

"Eversincewehadsexihaven'tbeenabletoconcentrate," Rory stated in one breath.

"YOU HAD SEX?!" Paris exclaimed, then her eyes widened again. "With TRISTAN DUGREY!"

"Um yeah."

"Oh my God! This is huge! He's the one who calls you Mary, and now he's the one who took your virginity. Wait, you were a virgin, right."

"Yeah," Rory admitted. "Oh, but it was a perfect night. The only problem is now I can't keep focused. I just keep thinking about what he's doing."

"Gilmore," Paris sighed. "That's completely normal. I went through it, too, the first time I had sex. You'll learn to balance things. It's like starting college... you just have to learn to balance academics and partying. Wait, but you don't party much so maybe that was a bad example..."

"Paris, I get it."

"Okay. So, how was he?" Paris asked, bluntly.

"I can't believe she asked you that!" Tristan exclaimed.

He was meeting with different professionals to try and figure out what he wanted to do with her life. Greg told him he'd be good at three things... male escort, male stripper, or male prostitute. Tristan of course had tackled him, but as he nervously awaited meeting with the head of an advertising company, he hoped Greg was wrong.

"I mean, what did you say?"

"Well, I told her that I didn't have anything to compare it to," Rory teased.

"You wound me, Mary," Tristan told her, and he actually put his hand to his heart even though she couldn't see him.

"I'm just kidding! I told her it was the best weekend I'd ever had."

"Now that's more like it!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Yeah, unfortunately this weekend won't be so wonderful."

"Oh yeah, you have to tell your mother."

"Yeah, me. All by my poor little self," Rory pouted, playfully.

"Do you really want me there. You know all I'll do is tell her how her baby daughter lunged at me..." Tristan started, but Rory cut him off.

"Okay, that's my cue to hang up. I love you."

"Love you, too."

Tristan ran his fingers through his hair, nervously after hanging up the phone. He knew his dad would be pissed when he found out what Tristan was thinking of doing. For years all the Dugrey men were lawyers. First, they got there bachelor degree in pre-law at Yale, then they went to Yale law school. That's the way it had been for years, and Tristan knew his dad would be pissed when he found out. Just then a young woman called him in for his interview. He stood up, full of confidence and walked into the office ready to take on whatever came his way.

Rory groaned and screamed in frustration, when she saw that she had only written two pages of her paper. She quickly saved what she had and began packing her bag. The only remedy for her writer's block was a fun evening in Stars Hollow. She left a note for Paris, who was out on a date with Greg and hurried to her car. She was in the mood for some 90's rock music and so she pulled the Presidents of the United States of America out and began jamming.

"Everybody wants to be naked and famous! Everybody wanna be just like me, I'm naked!!!" Rory sang at the top of her lungs as she entered the familiar town.

"And famous...." Rory sang as she sat in front of her childhood home.

She turned her car off and skipped up the stairs and rang the doorbell. Her mother pulled the door open and screamed when she saw Rory.

"My baby! I didn't know you were coming!"

"I'm a surprise."

"As was your conception," Lorelai retorted.

"Let's go to Luke's. I'll just be two minutes."

"As was your conception,"

Rory laughed as she quickly brushed her hair and put her stuff in her old room. A smile pulled on her lips when she saw the picture of Tristan on her nightstand. Even though she didn't live here anymore, it was still her room. She wanted to talk to Tristan and ask him how his interviews went, but first she needed coffee. She sighed when she realized that since she had decided to come home early, she should probably tell her mother. This was one conversation she wished she didn't have to have.

Even though they were really close and talked about everything together, it was still uncomfortable to go up to your mother and say, 'Oh, hey Mom. You know that sexy-Abercrombie model-look alike that just happens to be my boyfriend? He deflowered you're only daughter.' Yeah, that's an excellent way to spend an evening.

"Rory, come on!" Lorelai whined. "I want coffee!"

"Coming," Rory yelled as she kissed the picture of Tristan before placing it back on her night table.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Dugrey. I hope to see you again in the near future," Mr. Davidson told Tristan as they shook hands.

"Thank you again, I've learned so much about advertising. I had no idea what an amazing field it is."

Tristan went over all the careers and he knew advertising was the one for him. He was made for the job. Reading people was one of the things he was definitely good at, and he had a way of convincing people to do things. Everyone did call him a charmer, after all.

He couldn't wait to talk to Rory and tell her that he finally knew what he wanted to do with his life. His dad had been pressuring him to declare a major, and now he knew exactly what it was going to be. Sure his father would be disappointed, but that was his problem. Tristan decided a long time ago not to listen to what his father wanted. He drove as fast as he could to go talk to Rory; they hadn't been able to see each other in a few days due to busy schedules, but he had to see her and kiss her beautiful lips.

Paris and Greg were heading back to Paris' dorm room after spending an evening at a nice restaurant followed by a walk in the park. Paris turned the knob, but found that the door was locked. She was slightly puzzled, but ignored it and unlocked the door with her key. Greg began to kiss the back of her neck, and his hand traveled to the zipper on the back of her dress. He began to play with it and slowly pulled it down.

"Greg, wait a second," she laughed as she set her purse down on the couch.

"I can't, Paris. I really don't want to, either." Greg replied as he sucked on her bare shoulder.

Paris tried to focus on making it to her bedroom, but a piece of paper caught her eye.

_Paris,_

_Gone to Stars Hollow for the night. Be back tomorrow sometime._

_-Rory_

She grinned and turned around to face Greg while dragging him onto the couch with her. They began making out heavily and clothes quickly found their way to the floor. Just as Greg's mouth found Paris' exposed breast the door flew open and an excited Tristan ran into the room.

"Ror..... Holy shit!" he screamed and covered his eyes with his hand. "Somebody please tear my eyes out!"

Greg landed on the ground with a thud as Paris rushed to cover herself up. She was extremely pissed at Tristan, but the yelling would have to wait until after she finished getting dressed. She put her sweater on before finally acknowledging the man who walked in on her and Greg indulging in a little foreplay.

"Why don't you knock anymore!?" she yelled. "Just because you're dating one of the people that lives here doesn't mean you're allowed to just waltz in here whenever the hell you want to."

Greg suppressed a laugh as he watched his fiance chew his best friend out. It turned him on whenever she took charge like she was doing right now. He loved how her eyes would smolder whenever she was angry, and he just wanted to whisk her into his arms to ravage her. Unfortunately, Paris heard him laughing, as did Tristan.

"What are you laughing at?" they both asked him simultaneously.

"Uh... noth," he began, but Paris cut him off.

"This isn't my fault, you know. It's yours! You are the one who couldn't keep it in your pants when we got here! Show a little self-control! You don't see me jumping your bones in the middle of your living room!"

Tristan just gaped at the two of them, while mentally trying to shake the image out of his head. He didn't think that was possible. Every time he blinked, he could see Greg groping Paris' bare chest. Bad thoughts! He ran his fingers threw his messy hair as he watched Paris yell at Greg. Tristan noticed that Greg was actually enjoying getting yelled at, and didn't want to see anything like he'd walked in on... ever again, so he interrupted Paris' rant.

"I was actually looking for Rory."

"She's in Stars Hollow. And if you'd called to begin with, you would have known that!" Paris bellowed.

Paris turned her attention back to Greg, so Tristan slipped out of the door unnoticed. After silently shutting the door behind him, he shuddered when the image wouldn't leave his head. He had to see Rory, but then he realized what she was doing! His eyes got huge, and knew he should probably steer clear of Lorelai for the next century or so.

Rory and Lorelai walked arm in arm to the diner. Lorelai was carrying the conversation, and noticed that Rory was quieter than usual. Whenever she came home she was bursting with information to tell Lorelai. They always talked about Tristan, Yale, and anything else that might be going on in her life. Today, she was barely talking at all, and only talked about Tristan when Lorelai brought him up. They walked through the door of Luke's when Lorelai decided to call her on it. But, just as she opened her mouth Luke ushered them to a table.

"You need to hurry up and eat," he told them.

"What? Why?" Lorelai asked him as she took a seat.

Rory sighed in relief when she figured out that Lorelai was now on a subject other than Tristan. She was going to tell her mother that she had had sex, but Rory wanted to tell her in her own time and in her own way. That definitely did not entitle her being badgered into finally confessing. Rory snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention to where Luke and Lorelai were having their familiar banter.

"What? Are you seriously telling me that you're trying to keep Kirk out!"

"You don't understand! He's been driving me insane! Every day he comes in and sits in that spot at eight o'clock at night. Then, he whines about his cat for an hour until he finally has to go home! Every night, Lorelai. Every single night!"

Lorelai burst into a fit of giggles. Rory smiled at the small town humor she missed, but her mind was on other things, so she didn't get as big of a laugh as she usually would. Lorelai noticed, but decided they'd talk about it at home. Luke poured them coffee in to-go cups and practically pushed Lorelai and Rory out the door.

"Tomorrow, I'll make you whatever you want. Just please leave!" he pleaded.

"You mean, you'll make us danishes even though it's not danish day?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, anything you want."

"As much coffee as we want?" she inquired with raised eyebrows.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"You mean..."

"Lorelai, if you don't leave right now then I will take my offer back."

"Bye Luke!"

Luke closed the door behind him, and flipped the sign to 'Closed,' before heading into the back to do some inventory. He came out twenty minutes later and saw Rory's sweater on the back of her chair. Thinking that she may need it, he picked it up and left the diner.

With that, they left for the short walk home. Rory pushed other thoughts out of her head and thought about Kirk bugging Luke for an hour about his cat. It was sad, but very entertaining for the two of them! Lorelai saw the change in spirits and gave Rory a sideways hug.

"I missed you, girlie."

"I missed you, too," Rory replied as she opened the door to their house.

They sat in the living room, and Lorelai looked at Rory with a grin. Her grin faded, though, when she saw the serious look on her daughter's face. She sat down next to Rory on the couch and new it was time for a mother-daughter chat.

"Rory..." she started, but was cut off.

"I had sex," Rory blurted out.

Lorelai sat in stunned silence for a moment. Her baby girl wasn't a virgin anymore. The thought took the wind out of her, and she struggled to breathe. Sure, she knew this was coming, but she didn't think any mother was truly ready to let their child's innocence go. Rory's eyes were on the seam of the couch, and she shifted nervously.

"Okay, well. How was it?" Lorelai asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed.

"Well? What am I supposed to ask you?"

"I don't know, but that's weird."

"Seriously, Rory. You can tell me how it was, I am your best friend after all," Lorelai told her.

She remembered her first time, and she really wanted to tell someone how she felt. Lorelai wanted to be that person for Rory. Even if she did feel a little uncomfortable, it was better than not knowing if everything was perfect for her. Rory deserved perfect, she was such a good kid.

"Oh, well it was..." Rory thought about the glorious night, and thought about how to put it into words. "Wonderful. But, that doesn't even begin to describe it, Mom. I mean, it was the best thing I've ever experienced. I love him so much."

"I remember that feeling," she said with a smile, "I haven't had it in quite a while, but I do remember it. Now that I've done my part in 'best friend' mode, it's now time to switch to 'mom' mode. Did you use a condom?"

Lorelai was only joking about this, because she knew her daughter was responsible enough to know she needed to use protection. She taught Rory how to put a condom on a banana when she was ten. It was just something they'd always talked about. A lump formed in her throat and her heart dropped to her stomach when she saw the look on Rory's face. Her responsible baby girl was staring at everything, but Lorelai. Her shoulders were hunched over, slightly and she was nervously wringing her hands.

"Rory, please tell Mommy you used a condom."

"I'm on the pill, Mom. I didn't think we'd need one," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"What!? Lorelai yelled. "Rory! You and I both know the pill isn't 100% effective! You know that I've taught you always to use a condom! Oh my God, you're going to end up pregnant like me! Is that what you want?"

"No. Mom, I'm not going to get pregnant!" Rory shouted back. "I know what I'm doing, and I know Tristan would never do anything to hurt me!"

"Oh yeah, Tristan. He was the one who didn't want to wear a condom, wasn't he! He's not good for you, Rory! Can't you see that. He's irresponsible. I kept my mouth shut when you first brought him over here. I tried to accept him, but the truth is he's just like..." Lorelai shut her mouth, but it was too late.

"Who, Mom? Dad! Tristan is nothing like Dad! He would never leave me, Mom! Never! He loves me. I know he does, and he is responsible. I didn't think we'd need a condom, and I am not going to get pregnant!"

"How do you know, Rory?" How do you know he's not like Tristan? How do you know you're not going to get pregnant? Do you think I knew? I was naive, just like you are!" Lorelai yelled back.

"I am not naive! I know how people can be, and I just thought you might be happy for me, Mom! I just wanted you to be happy for me, because I have someone that I love and he loves me back. And he made my first time something I will remember for the rest of my life! You ruined it!" Rory screamed as her hot, angry tears ran down her cheeks.

With that, she spun on her heel and stormed to the door leaving Lorelai standing in the middle of the living room completely stunned by her daughter's harsh words. She heard the door open, and then it slammed shut. Lorelai tried to keep her tears from flowing when the door opened a second time.

When Rory opened the door, she saw Luke standing on the porch holding her sweater in his hands. She knew he heard every word she said the second she looked at his face. Rory sniffled and grabbed her sweater as she ran to her car. With a shaking hand she got in and drove off. The only thing she saw before pulling away was Luke going into her house.

**A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter, I made it extra long since I've been neglecting it lately!!! Please review review review!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer2:** The song 'Naked and Famous' was from the Presidents of the United States of America, and unfortunately they don't belong to me :( But, they are a kickass band, so check them out!


	16. Good Samaritan

**Disclaimer:** This show 'tis not mine, fore if it were I would be a millionaire. But alas, I am but a mere pauper.

**A/N:** I'm really really trying to shoot these chapters out as quickly as I possibly can!!! I'm having a blast with this story, but I do have to tell y'all that after this story is done, I'm most likely going to fix my 1st story because I finally found my writing style, and my first story really sucked at the beginning.

**Thanx:** To my lovely beta, Katherine (rosie4299) she has been a blessing to me and I love her dearly!!! And of course to all of my reviewers, because without you I'm just a crazy person making up stories about fictional characters ;) hehe... wait, I'm still a crazy person making up stories about fictional characters... oh well !!! )

**Rating:** PG-13 (if that)

**Chapter 16:** Good Samaritan

Tears streamed down Rory's face as she drove towards New Haven for a night of crying herself to sleep. Her cell phone began to ring as she drove, so she fumbled around her sweater pocket in search of the said item. Life sucked for Rory. She had just gotten into one of the worst fights with her mom that Luke had overheard! Oh! Thinking that Luke overheard her talking about having _sex_ new tears sprang in her eyes because of how utterly humiliating it was.

The new tears blurred her vision, and she turned her head to pull her ringing phone out of the pocket. She cursed and turned her attention to the task at hand, while driving with her knee. The next thing she heard was a blaring horn; a pair of headlights headed her direction and she screamed as she turned the wheel as hard as she could.

--------

Lorelai sat on the couch numbly, but looked up when she heard the door open again. She hoped Rory was coming back, but her hope fell when she saw Luke standing there. Lorelai was relieved to have someone, but she wanted to talk to Rory. She really didn't mean to lose her temper, but she always taught Rory to be as responsible as she could be. All it would have taken was that Rory forgot to take her pill one time, and she could be pregnant.

"Hi Luke," Lorelai said, quietly.

"Hi, how are you doing?"

"I've been better," she said as tears threatened to fall.

Luke moved over to the couch and embraced Lorelai. She fit perfectly in his arms and he stroked her hair as she cried into his shoulder. Even though it was a slight bit awkward because of what he overheard, he was glad for the opportunity to comfort her. He wanted to kill the little punk as much as Lorelai did, but for right now he was satisfied to hold her sobbing form in his arms.

"Hey now, it's okay."

"How can it be okay, Luke? She could be pregnant." Lorelai yelled, but then the reality of the situation sunk in. "Oh my God! She could be pregnant. She's not ready to have a baby! Hell, I'm not even ready to have a baby! How can she do this? I taught her about sex when she was 2!"

Luke shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know, but you don't know if she's pregnant. Rory's responsible..."

"All it takes is once, Luke. She's living proof of that."

Luke was silent then, and knew Lorelai was right. He hugged her again, though and she allowed him to pull her close. This was what she needed to have for tonight. No thinking about the "boundaries" they had, just feeling and doing what comes natural. Lorelai pulled out of their embrace and looked into Luke's eyes. They were filled with compassion and... love? Had that always been there? Lorelai didn't know, but she did know what she wanted. In the next moment, her lips were joined with Luke's.

--------

Rory opened her eyes and almost gagged as the smell of smoke and burnt plastic reached her senses. She tried to focus, but her eyes kept involuntarily closing on her. Glass was broken. She knew that. A familiar voice. It was a man, but who? Tristan! Rory struggled to find her phone, but her head felt like it weighed a ton and she put her hand onto her forehead. A hot, sticky liquid coated her fingers and she deducted that she was bleeding. Almost in slow motion she reached around the seat for the phone. An eternity later, she found it and put the receiver to her ear.

"Hello? Rory! What happened?"

"Tristan?" her voice cracked as fresh tears began to fall. "Help me!"

"Baby, what the hell happened?!" he asked in alarm.

"I don't know. It hurts Tristan!"

Just then, she heard voices outside of her car and she saw a young man prying her door open. Rory was in hysterics by then, and she tried to tell Tristan the last thing she remembered. It all blurred together, but she remembered broken glass and blood. Of course those were the only words Tristan heard on account of Rory's sobs, so he began to freak out.

"Rory? Where are you? I'm coming to get you, Rory.'

By then, the good Samaritan was able to open the car door and he reached for the phone. Rory saw a blur of a face as her vision began to get hazy again. Her body went on auto pilot as her head began to spin again. She handed her cell phone to the man as she laid her head on the exploded steering wheel.

"Hello?" the kind man greeted.

"Rory? What? Who are you? Can you tell me what's going on? All I heard is something about broken glass and blood! Where's my girlfriend?" Tristan babbled in complete panic.

"Woah, calm down. I saw your girlfriend swerve to avoid a semi-truck. Her car rolled into a ditch, but she seems to be okay. The fact that she was talking is a good sign. I've already called 911 and they should be here soon, but her car crashed on I-35 near the Parks Mall."

"Oh, okay. I'm only a couple minutes away. I'll be there soon. Thank you." Tristan said in relief.

"You're welcome," the angelic stranger replied as he hung up the phone.

He turned his attention to the young woman, and began speaking calmly to her as she began sobbing again. The entire night amounted to more than Rory could handle. First, her mother yelled at her for having sex, and now she was in a car accident; to top it all off she really needed Tristan and he wasn't there. Rory felt alone and she cried as her head began to pound and dizziness overwhelmed her.

--------

Luke and Lorelai were staring at each other after parting. Neither one of them was sure what exactly happened, but they both enjoyed it. Luke gulped and shifted uncomfortably under Lorelai's intense gaze. Lorelai's brain went into overdrive after they broke apart. First, she gets into a huge fight with her daughter, and now she just kissed Luke. Thankfully, the phone rang and it interrupted their staring contest. Lorelai jumped up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lorelai, it's Tristan."

Anger began building inside of Lorelai. It was really this boy's fault that she and Rory were fighting. "What do you..."

"Lorelai, I don't have time to talk. Rory was in a car accident."

Her heart dropped to the floor when those six words reached her ear. The last words she said to Rory came rushing back to her and she instantly regretted them. She couldn't even focus on what Tristan was saying because the fear for her daughter's safety was clouding her normal thought process.

"...said she was okay. Lorelai? Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" she said as she snapped out of her daze. "How is she? Are you with her?"

"I'm almost there, but I knew I should call you. Some guy stopped to help her and he said it looked like she was okay. Alright I see her car. Hartford Memorial is the closest hospital, so meet us there, okay? I really have to go, though."

Tristan hung up the phone before Lorelai could say another word. Luke turned around then and knew instantly that something happened. Her face was drained of all color and she seemed to have aged five years. Terror was in her eyes and Luke was by her side in a moment to comfort her.

"What's wrong, Lorelai?"

"I...it's Rory. She was in a c...car accident."

Lorelai broke down as Luke pulled her out the door towards his truck. He knew they had to get to the hospital and if they didn't go right away Lorelai would fall to pieces. That was one thing about their relationship. Even if something weird happened between them, in serious situations they could push that aside and do what needed to be done. The two of them knew they could count on each other.

--------

Tristan stopped his car and ran towards the young man who was looking into the wrecked car. Tristan's stomach lurched as he surveyed the damage. The entire front end of the car was smashed in and the windshield was shattered; there were dents and scratches on the sides and top of the car. The driver's side door was crushed and deformed, and Tristan couldn't fathom how that guy was able to open it by himself. Finally, Tristan reached the scene.

"Rory?" he yelled as he looked into the door.

"T..Trist..tan," she sobbed.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek and whispered soothing words in her ear. The helpful man watched the couple interact and smiled at the two, they were obviously in love. Rory was sobbing as she slumped over her steering wheel.

"I w...want t...to get out of the c...car," she bawled.

"I know, honey, but we need to wait for the ambulance, okay?" Tristan told her as he rubbed her back.

"I l...love y...you."

"I love you, too," he whispered to her.

He thanked every higher power for keeping Rory safe. The car was most likely totaled and she was able to sit up and talk, fully conscious. Sure, she was a little out of it, but he supposed that was because of how scared she was. He was scared, too. Tristan shuddered as he recalled the scream of absolute horror. Then, he remembered hearing a muffled banging noise. That was the worst feeling he'd ever had in his entire life. The feeling of dread. He was terrified that something had happened to her. Luckily, she was relatively safe. Then, the sirens began blaring and the ambulance pulled onto the road.

"It's okay now, Rory. The paramedics are here."

"Will you stay with me?" she asked him, like a frightened child.

He nodded and replied, "Of course I will. I'll be right beside you, holding your hand the whole time, but right now I'm going to go talk to the guy who found you while the paramedics check you over okay?"

Rory nodded her understanding and sniffled as the paramedics and Tristan traded places. With that, Tristan walked over to the man who stayed with the love of his life. The man was tall and had a medium build. He had bright green eyes and slightly wavy brown hair that he kept kind of shaggy.

"Hi, I'm Tristan Dugrey. Thank you so much for staying with her."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Daniel McGiver. I've been in a few car accidents myself and I know how horrible it can feel to be all alone," he said with a smile.

"Yeah," Tristan replied as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. "I was on the phone with her when the accident happened. I just heard her scream and I thought..."

"It's okay," Daniel cut him off, knowing Tristan shouldn't finish that sentence. "She's fine and everything will be okay. That's the important thing. It is surprising that she made it through that without getting more injured."

"I know. I'm not really a religious person, but I know someone was watching out for her," Tristan said as he glanced back at the car where the paramedics were taking Rory's vitals.

"Sir," one of them called. "We're going to take her to the hospital now, but she looks fine."

Tristan sighed in relief and shook Daniel's hand, thanking him again. Daniel got into his car and drove off into the night. He would never know how much his presence really meant to both Tristan and Rory. Because of him, they were kept calm and collected through the entire ordeal. Fate sent him into their lives in the calm before the storm.

**A/N:** Please Review! Go to if you want to be part of a Trory Fall Fic Exchange! I'd love to have you!!!


	17. Makeups and Meetings

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Gilmore Girls. Unfortunately, I wasted my birthday wish on my CD player. Oh well... there's always next year.

**A/N:** Hallo loves! I have ironed out most of the wrinkles for the rest of the story, so yay! I really hope y'all enjoy this installment!!!

**  
Thanx:** To my special beta, Katherine (rosie4299) READ HER STORIES. And of course, to all my reviewers; you're the ones that make me get up in the morning... well u and my alarm clock ;)

**Rating: **Pg-13 (if that)

**Chapter 17:** Make-ups and Meetings

The sirens wailed, as the ambulance rushed to Hartford Memorial. Tristan held Rory's hand tightly as they sped through the streets of Connecticut. He could tell that Rory was nervous just by one look into her eyes. They usually shimmered with excitement, but now they were darkened with fear and uncertainty. He squeezed her hand and brushed a strand of hair out of her face; she smiled, grateful for the gesture.

"Okay, Miss Gilmore. We're here," the young paramedic said.

"Oh... ok-kay."

The door swung open and half a dozen people in scrubs raced to get her out. They began wheeling her down the hall and Tristan held her hand, trying to keep her calm. He knew Rory well enough to know when she was close to one of her meltdowns. She was definitely freaked out before the accident, and he really didn't want to see what she would be like if she started to have an anxiety attack. He felt her hand trembling in his and he knew she was close to breaking down when they slowed the gurney down in front of a room.

"Excuse me, sir. You can't go in there with her."

Rory heard this, and Tristan cringed when he heard her voice. "Please. I need him with me. Please."

That was all it took for the tears to pour like the dams in her eyes broke. She began to choke on her sobs, since she was lying down, and the nurse's heart went out to the poor girl. It was obvious that she had been through quite an ordeal, so she spoke to a doctor.

"Okay, you can stay," she said, mostly to Rory. Then she turned to Tristan and whispered, "Try to keep her calm."

He nodded and went into the room with her. A young orderly gave Rory a gown and asked if she needed help. Rory shook her head softly, and so the woman left. Rory sat on the side of the bed with the gown in her hands. She looked at Tristan, and he knew in a moment that she wanted him to help her. Carefully, he slipped her arms through her sleeves and pulled her shirt up and over her head. He unhooked her bra and slipped it off her shoulders, exposing her breasts. Laying her down on the bed, he tenderly eased her jeans off of her and then put her gown on and tied it in the back. Kissing her lips, softly, he helped her into the bed and covered her up. Then, they waited.

"I had a fight with my mom."

"What?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I told her we had sex. She asked if we used a condom. I said no. She freaked. I stormed out. The accident happened. And now here we are."

"Whoa," Tristan stated as he tried to process it all.

"So, that's why you left?"

"Yeah. I had to get out of there."

A moment later, a young woman in a white lab coat knocked on the door and opened it before waiting for a response.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Landers. How are you feeling?"

"I...I'm okay. Just a little shaken up."

"Understandable. Now, we're going to take you to X-Ray, just to make sure everything is okay."

Rory nodded, and a couple of orderlies helped her into a wheelchair. During the X-rays, Tristan had to wait outside, but Rory definitely calmed down some so she was okay. In a few minutes they were finished and she was taken back to her room. Dr. Landers had a nurse put some pain medication through Rory's IV, and told them she would be back to check on her once the X-rays came back. Tristan held Rory's hand as her eyelids became heavy and darkness closed in around her.

--------

Frantically, Lorelai ran into the ER and looked around at all the people sitting in the waiting room. She knew she looked awful, because sobs had took hold of her body only minutes before. She spotted a line by a desk and raced to it. Luke stood beside her, nervously eyeing all the people there. If Lorelai had been in the right state of mind, she would have noticed that his face was a few shades paler than it usually was. Finally, it was her turn.

"My baby. Where is she? Do you know? Can you help me? I'm her mother and she was in a car accident, and I just want to see her. Please tell me where she is," Lorelai rambled in desperation to the nurse.

"Name?"

"Oh, Lorelai Gilmore. Wait, why do you need to know my name?"

"I meant the patient, honey. What is your daughter's name?" the nurse replied, looking at Lorelai as if she was the stupidest woman alive.

"Oh, well her full name is Lorelai Gilmore, but it could be under Rory."

The nurse really stared at her then, because she realized the hysterical woman named her daughter after herself. Sighing, she typed _Gilmore _into the computer and saw that the young woman in question was already in a room upstairs.

"Ma'am, she's in room 307, which is upstairs."

Without thanking the nurse, she pulled Luke down the hall to the elevators, only hoping that everything was okay. If the rational part of her brain was working properly, she would have realized that it was a good sign Rory was in her own room.

--------

Tristan watched Rory as she slept and traced his hand over her cuts. A knot was already formed on her head, where she hit the steering wheel. She complained that her whole body hurt, but they weren't sure if she had broken anything and they advised her to remain still. Her eye was slowly getting puffy, and he knew from experience that she would have a black eye by the next morning. He was wrapped in his thoughts when he heard some kind of commotion from outside. Tristan couldn't contain his curiosity, so he exited Rory's room with one last longing look at her.

His mouth dropped at the sight he beheld. Lorelai was yelling at a nurse in the middle of the hallway. Luke was standing beside her, looking like he was about to puke, and the poor nurse was terrified. That was understandable, though, because anyone would fear the wrath of Lorelai. He quickly snapped out of his bewilderment and darted to his girlfriend's mother.

"Lorelai, what's the problem?"

She turned her focus away from the frightened young woman and glared at Tristan. He wanted to squirm under her scrutiny, but his time in military school, heck even when his father used to look at him like that, trained him not to move a muscle. She spoke in a low voice to whoever was on the other end of the telephone before turning it off.

"There! Are you happy now? I turned my damn cell phone off!" she yelled before rushing to the room.

Luke and Tristan shot an apologetic look at the nurse before hurrying after the panicky woman. They reached the room, and looked in and saw Lorelai staring at Rory's unconscious form. Luke's heart almost broke when he saw the look on her face when she turned around.

"W...what's wrong with her?" she asked.

"Oh, she's okay," Tristan reassured her. "They just gave her some pain medication, so she's knocked out."

Relief quickly relaxed Lorelai's tense features and she turned her attention back to her sleeping daughter. Tristan decided to leave her alone because Rory had told him about the fight the two of them had before she left. He felt sick inside just thinking about what that could feel like. Motioning to Luke, they stepped into the hall, so Lorelai could have some private time with Rory.

--------

"Sooo, how are you handling this?" Luke asked Tristan.

Running his hand through his messy hair, he replied, "Not well. I mean, I may seem calm on the outside, but I'm a wreck right now. I saw her in the car. Oh God, she was so scared I just wanted to hold her in my arms until she stopped crying. I hate it when she cries."

"Yeah. Lorelai was a mess, too."

Tristan nodded, he knew how close Rory was to Lorelai and he hated driving a wedge between them, but he really didn't mean to. In a way, he thought the fight was more about the fact that he took Rory's virginity more than the fact that they hadn't used a condom. Rory was on the pill, so Lorelai was overreacting. He thought the reason she was so mad was because this meant Rory didn't have to confide in her anymore. Lorelai felt that her job was done because Rory wasn't a virgin anymore and she didn't need to talk to her mother about everything. Tristan knew this was completely untrue because the two of them were inseparable.

"I just hope she's okay, I love her so much." Tristan said, he felt weird talking to Luke of all people about this, but for some reason he felt comfortable.

"I know you do. I can tell by the way you look at her. She'll be okay, and Lorelai will accept you, just be patient."

Tristan nodded and weakly smiled at Luke. He was glad he could talk to him, he never could talk to a grown man other than his grandfather when he was growing up. It felt nice to be able to spill your troubles to someone who wasn't alive during World War II. Just then, they saw a young man run into Rory's room. That sparked their curiosity, so they went to see who it could be.

--------

Lorelai stood in the doorway and gazed over her daughter's fragile form. In her sleep, Rory looked like the little girl that Lorelai used to wake up to see the first snow. Slowly, Lorelai made her way over to the bed and sat in the chair that Tristan had occupied only moments ago. She took Rory's limp hand and gave it a small squeeze. Lorelai didn't even notice that she was crying, until she saw a droplet fall onto her daughter's pasty white flesh. She sniffled and shook with grief, but all of a sudden she felt movement in her hand.

"Tristan?" Rory hoarsely whispered.

"No honey, it's me."

"Mom," she choked out.

"Yeah. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I'm sorry..." she started.

"No. You have no reason to be sorry. I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I didn't mean it. Not one word of it. I was just scared because this was just one more step away from me," Lorelai said as the tears continued to trickle down her cheeks.

"It's okay, Mom. I'm glad you're here. I'm scared."

"It's okay, I know you are and I'll be here with you the whole way."

The two Gilmore Girls sat in the room together holding hands and listening to all the monitors beep around them. Lorelai was relieved that they had patched things up on the surface at least. She knew a long talk awaited them, but for now Rory needed her and had momentarily forgiven her. The entire ride to the hospital, all she thought about was the conversation she had with Rory right before the accident. The thought of not being able to make up with Rory physically made her ill, so she tried to push those thoughts from her head. At that moment, the door to Rory's room opened and someone walked in.

"Lor?"

Lorelai turned around and was stunned. "Oh my God! Chris."

"Dad?" Rory whispered.

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I'm glad you're here."

Luke and Tristan entered the room just in time to see the strange man lean over and give Rory a kiss on the cheek. Tristan felt his blood start to boil, and at that same moment Luke realized who it was. Tristan decided to keep his mouth shut, though, because he knew it would be best for Rory if he didn't blow his top.

"How did you get here so fast?" Lorelai asked him, thinking about the phone conversation the nurse interrupted only a mere half-hour before.

"I was in Hartford on business, so I raced over here as soon as you called me."

Just then, Chris noticed the two men at the door. He knew Luke, and although they weren't friends on any level, they were at least civil to each other. The young man was tall and athletically built with messy blonde hair. The scowl on his face made it obvious that the kid didn't like him.

"Oh, hi Luke. Uhh, I'm Chris," he said as offered his hand to Tristan.

Putting on a smug look, Tristan accepted the gesture, "Tristan."

The two kept their hands and eyes locked, as if challenging each other. Chris reluctantly pulled away when he saw the fire in the young man's eyes. He focused his attention on Rory, but could still feel Tristan's eyes burning a hole into the back of his head.

"Tristan? Come here," Rory's small voice said.

He obliged and pushed past Chris with a haughty smirk and sat on the opposite side of the bed that Lorelai was sitting on. He took her other hand in his and bushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. Chris watched this and knew in a second how much this guy cared for his daughter. It made him feel a little jealous because he didn't even know she was dating anyone. That was probably his fault, but he still wanted to be a part of his daughter's life! Just then Dr. Landers entered the room, and smiled at all the people.

"Hello Rory. I'm glad to see you're awake."

"Yeah. Is everything okay?"

"Yes it is. I looked over all you're X-rays and it seems that you most likely have a concussion, but other than that you're fine."

Everyone in the room visibly relaxed and the doctor continued, "I do want to keep you overnight for observation, but you can go home first thing in the morning."

"Thank you, Doctor," Lorelai said as the young woman left the room.

"I'm tired, I think the drugs are kicking back in."

"Okay, sweetie," Chris said. "We'll be in the hospital if you need us."

"Thanks Dad. Good night."

The word 'Dad' sent waves of relief through Tristan. He thought it was an ex-boyfriend or something, but now that he knew it wasn't, he was glad. Tristan knew her father was important to her, and she only got to see him every once in a while. He didn't have a good relationship with his father, either, so he was glad they at least got along. He leaned over her bed and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you," he whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too," she replied sleepily as she slipped off into dreamland.

**A/N:** Yay! I finished this chapter, FINALLY! The Crucible is over, sadly, but at least I have more time to write! I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you thought about it!!!


	18. Breaking Coffee Cups

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls belongs to ASP, not me!!! Hehe that was a rhyme. I KNOW! I should become a poet and then I'd get rich and I could plot a way to buy Gilmore Girls. Then, I'd hire CMM as my own personal sex slave.... Hmmm.... Now to scheme!!!

**A/N: **I'm sick today, so I don't have to go to school cheers so I've decided to write, even though my stomach is tied in knots ugh. And what sux is it's going to be unexcused since I'm not going to a doctor. El grrr!!! Oh well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I discussed it w/ my beta and I know exactly how this chapter will go. Enjoy and REVIEW please!!!

**Thanx:** First, to my reviewers because without y'all I would feel absolutely no inspiration to write, so thank y'all! And of course, thanks to my friend and beta, Katherine. She is sooo encouraging and sweet, but still critical of my work when she needs to be. READ HER STORIES!!! Right now, she's working on 'The Last' but you should read the prequel to that 'I Was Called Mary Once.' (I love ya, hon!)

**Rating:** NC-17 (Thank Katherine for that hehe ;)

**Chapter 18:** Breaking Coffee Cups

Rory sighed as she lay on the couch with anything she could possibly need at arms reach. Tristan was annoying the crap out of her. Apparently, if she actually walked to and from the bathroom, a giant piece of the ceiling would come crashing down and kill her. She was going stir crazy, and she was feeling turned on because let's face it, Tristan had basically been her very own slave for the past week. She sat up to stretch and Tristan re-entered the room at that moment.

"What do you need? Don't get up. I'll get it for you."

_He has definitely been drinking too much coffee_, Rory thought.

"I just need to stretch. Unless you can do that for me, I suggest you leave me alone."

Tristan didn't feel insulted at all. All Rory had been saying, or whining, was for Tristan to go home and leave her to her books. Of course he wouldn't hear of it, and he camped out on the couch because he was afraid he would 'hurt Rory' if they shared a bed. Well, Rory was on the brink of screaming at the top of her lungs, but instead she settled for a nice stretch. She settled back down and reached for a book, but it was a little far. Instead of letting Rory sit up a little more to reach it, Tristan grabbed it for her and handed it to her with a grin. That was it.

"Tristan DuGrey! You are driving me NUTS! I'm fine! The accident was over a week ago. I spent three days in Stars Hollow afterwards just in case, but now I'm fine and nothing has happened to me yet. You are the sweetest, most caring guy I've ever met for taking care of me all week, but you're slowly sending me to the asylum!"

Tristan stared at her in shock, and watched as she stood up on her own and she leaned forward and kissed him passionately. He couldn't protest or anything because Rory's lips were pressed so hungrily to his face. She eased her tongue between her lips and licked his ever so lightly. He granted her entrance and her tongue swept in and ran across every new surface. While her tongue was exploring his mouth, she brought one arm around his neck and wrapped the other around his back and slowly guided him towards the couch.

Sitting down, Tristan followed, and Rory pulled him on top of her. He was stunned and looked down to see if he was hurting her. That was what he had been afraid of all week; he didn't want to hurt her any more than she had already been hurt. Sliding his hands up her shirt, he felt her smooth skin and caressed it with his warm hands. Finally, he reached the undersides of her breasts and began to rub against them slowly. Rory was caught in a whirlwind of emotion as he rubbed her breasts slowly and gently. It wasn't enough, though. They hadn't had sex since the weekend of her first time, and she felt like she was going to die if he didn't speed up. She needed it hard and fast.

"Tristan," she hoarsely called out as she wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to signal what she wanted.

He understood quickly and lifted her shirt over her head and threw it onto the floor. She shuddered beneath him and he grinned as he took one of her puckered nipples into his mouth and sucked on it. Hard! Rory screamed as his other hand began rolling and tweaking her other nipple at the same time his mouth sucked and his tongue laved her right bud. She shook as the feelings he was provoking in her made her start to go wet. Her cotton panties were beginning to stick to her crotch a little uncomfortably. She shifted her pelvis, which caused her to rub against his erection, since her legs were still locked around his waist.

"Oh, Rory you're killing me."

She smiled and shifted again, loving to hear his groan into her chest. Once Tristan had fully sensitized her nipples to his satisfaction, he leaned in for a hot, open-mouthed kiss. Their tongues slurped together and he held her tightly against his chest while his hands slid down her naked torso to the elastic waist band of her pajama bottoms. He easily slid them down enough to have access to what he had been craving. Placing his finger on her slit he began to rub it through her panties. At the sensation, she bit down on his lip and he smirked against her mouth. Rory's nerves were going haywire as Tristan created these marvelous sensations to her, and he wasn't even touching her clit!

He slowly rubbed her until he felt her squirm with want. Then, he unhooked her legs from his waist and stripped her of her panties and threw them on the floor with her pants. Here she was, completely naked before him trembling with desire. Tristan pulled his shirt up and over his head and she raised her eyebrow in approval. He shifted Rory so that her back was against the couch and sat in front of her on the floor. Then, he placed a foot on each side of him onto the coffee table and dove in to taste his prize. She screamed as his tongue began to attack her clit and she felt her inner muscles clenching. Unfortunately, there was nothing there to clench. That wasn't a problem long, however, because Tristan thrust two digits into her wetness at the same time he sucked her clit. Rory had never felt anything so good, and she threw her head back and arched her back. Tristan saw her do this and felt his already tight pants become even tighter. Rory's toes curled against the table as he sucked and rubbed her clit while thrusting inside of her vaginal walls. Soon, Rory could feel the build up of an orgasm as he licked her engorged clit and soon she felt light-headed and violently shook under Tristan's oral assault.

He slowed down some, but continued to play with her clit and soon she felt another orgasm start to build. Even though she was exhausted, he was pushing her to the edge once more with his tongue alone, and she began to squirm when the pressure built too high. She moaned his name and closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of him eating her out. When Tristan felt the first tremors of another orgasm, he sucked on her clit one last time before moving away from her. That made her eyes shoot open and she gaped at him as he pulled his pants and boxers down to free his aroused penis.

Her mouth fell open and he took that opportunity to kiss her. It was a needy desire-filled kiss that left no question about how either one was feeling. Tristan moved her back to her original position of her lying on the couch and hooked one of her legs over his shoulder while the other one wrapped around his waist. Then he plunged into her wetness as far as he could go. They both moaned at the contact before he pulled out and slammed into her again. This was what Rory had been craving. Just to feel and not think about any of the stresses that had overcome her life over the past few weeks.

Tristan hammered into her and just felt pure bliss. He had been so afraid of hurting her, but every time he helped her bathe or get dressed, he constantly had to think "unsexy" thoughts that now haunted his dreams. (Memories of Nessa giving birth plagued his mind the last two weeks). All he could think about now was the immense amount of pleasure he was feeling as he thrust in and out of Rory.

"Tristan, please!" Rory cried.

That spurned Tristan to do something he had never even thought about doing, "You like this, don't you Mary. You've wanted me to fuck you like this, haven't you?"

The harsh words in her ear affected Rory just like Tristan thought it would. She slowly began to shake and she jerked her hips up quicker to meet his short hard strokes; soon, she was screaming his name as the orgasm tore through her body. Her fingernails dug into the soft flesh of Tristan's back and his fingers dug into her hips as the last few thrusts pushed him over the edge and into the pool of ecstasy that Rory was already in. He cummed into her, and she drained him dry. He pulled out of her after a couple of minutes and looked down at her limp, naked form.

"Wow," she sighed.

"I know," he whispered and gave her a light kiss.

"I want coffee," she replied with a grin.

Tristan laughed and put his boxers on to go make a pot of coffee, while Rory wrapped up in a blanket to go after him. Unfortunately, the dorms didn't have kitchens so her coffeemaker was on top of her mini-refrigerator next to her small microwave. Tristan found all the necessities to make her coffee, and he grinned when he saw Rory standing behind him in nothing but a very small blanket wrapped around her middle that left little to the imagination. The phone rang then as soon as the coffee was ready and Rory hurried over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Rory! You're allowed to answer the phone again!" Lorelai teased.

"Haha, he's just protective of me, that's all."

"Well, my dear sweet daughter, when are you going to come see me again?"

"I just saw you last week, remember? I stayed in your house for several days. We had that huge sex talk," Rory said while trying to hold in a laugh at Tristan's disgusted face. He figured they had talked about it, but thinking and knowing are two very different things.

Lorelai sighed, "I know that, but if we don't schedule time together early, by the time we both need to see each other our schedules are already booked up. This way, we can schedule around it."

"Okay, let me get my planner."

Rory grabbed her planner from the coffee table and began flipping pages, while her mother prattled on about Luke. It was common knowledge now that Luke and Lorelai had kissed and they _finally _realized they were made for each other and had been dating ever since. Lorelai said something about a double date, and Rory thought that could be fun. Tristan brought Rory her coffee and she stood up and walked over to the small table in the 'kitchen.' and set her planner down while she sipped her coffee. As she flipped, she noticed the heart in the corner of the weekend before and her stomach lurched. She dropped her coffee on the wood floor and it shattered, as did her future in that second.

"Mom, I have to go now. I'll call you back."

"But Ror..." Lorelai started, but Rory had already hung up the phone.

Tristan jumped to his feet and scooped Rory into his arms since she was barefoot. He proceeded to carry his stunned girlfriend to the couch where they had just had sex minutes before. Rory's mouth was wide open as Tristan examined her delicate feet for any sign of physical harm. When he didn't see any cuts he looked at her for some kind of explanation of why the hell she dropped her cup.

"My planner."

"What?" he questioned.

"My planner, the heart was last week. Oh my God, it was last week. She was right, the heart showed me she was right oh my God. My life, what am I going to do? What are we going to do? That stupid damn heart!" Rory said.

Tristan tried to decipher it, but he couldn't figure any of it out. "What are you talking about?"

"The heart," Rory told him with her eyes focused straight ahead. "The heart was on last week's date."

Tristan was getting frustrated because he could see tears collecting in her eyes. "But honey, I don't get it."

Finally, she tore her eyes away from the invisible spot on the wall she had been staring at and looked at him. The look of terror and despair sent chills up his spine and in a monotone voice she answered his question.

"In my planner, I put a heart in the corner of days when I'm supposed to start my period. I was supposed to start over a week ago. I... I think I'm pregnant," she explained and burst into tears.

Tristan couldn't breathe for a second, and he felt an uncontrollable urge to vomit, but he controlled it and wrapped his arms around Rory and rocked her. She leaned against him and sobbed as he just held her close to his chest. She grabbed him and pulled him as close to her body as she could for a second, until thoughts began swimming in her head. She pushed him away from her, roughly.

"No! I need some time by myself."

"What are you talking about, Rory?"

"I need to think about this, make lists. I can't just sit here and cry. Go, sort this out and come back here tomorrow. I'll be ready by then. I just can't deal with this right now," she told him.

"Rory, we need to deal with this together."

"I know," she pleaded with him. "But I just need a day. Please, just give me a day."

"Alright," he told her.

Tristan leaned over and gave Rory a small kiss, and whispered the three words she needed to hear the most and then he quickly dressed to abide by her wishes. The minute he closed the door, the reality of what Rory told him hit him full force. He might be a father. His chest constricted and he got in his car and drove to the one person he had always been able to turn to. Rory sat in her blanket and felt her stomach churn. Running to the bathroom she puked. Leaning back against the wall, tears started threatened to fall from her eyes when she remembered throwing up is a sign of pregnancy. Leaning forward she vomited again while she mourned the loss of the future she would have had.

**A/N:** Yay! I'm happy I could update so soon for y'all, because I do feel bad about the weeks I couldn't update at all. I'm gonna try to update every couple of weeks, if possible! I am sooo happy to see how much (some) people are enjoying this story! I write for you! Please Review!!! ;)


	19. Lying Naked On The Floor

**A/N #1:** OMG! I so did NOT mean to put the rest of the story note on there! I keep in there so I can refer to it, and I delete things as I go! Now I'm going to have to COMPLETELY change the rest of the story! I'm sooo sorry, but at least everyone will still be surprised!!! I will delete this soon! Sorry again!  
  
Defy Gravity

Sara

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls isn't mine, because if it were I'd make it rated NC-17 and it would be shown only on cable where I could have all the sex on it I want. Unfortunatley, it isn't mine, so we must deal w/ innuendoes and skipping over all the sex. (So mad they didn't show Luke and Lorelai, I mean at least a little of it!!!)

**A/N #2:** Well, as you all know I had to rework the ending of my story, but I think it's going to work well. For those of you who didn't notice/read ch. 18 after I took it down disregard A/N #1. Terribly sorry, but in my defense I was sick and not thinking clearly at the time! Love all my reviewers, and never fear I have come to the rescue w/ a NEW plan thanx to Katherine!

**Thanx:** To Katherine (rosie4299), without whom I would be lost!!! Read her stories which are on my favorites page! Their yummy, and I'm happy to say she has begun to branch out into some smut writing!!!!!!!! (Laughs wickedly)

**Rating:** NC-17 (Not trory)

**Chapter 19:** Lying Naked On The Floor

Tristan sped to Hartford as fast as his small sports car could take him. Getting a ticket didn't even register in his brain as he thought about a child that would depend on him and how his life would change. Sure, he'd love to have a baby with Rory... in ten years. He promised himself he would not fall apart in front of Rory, but now that he was in his own car, tears threatened to fall.

Ever since he was a child his father had drilled in the old "real men don't cry" into his head. This fear made him want to curl up in the fetal position and bawl his eyes out... _Fetal! Bawl! No, no, no!_ Those words made him think of babies, and that made him think about his baby, and that led him to imagining Rory sitting on the floor crying alone about her future and it was all his fault. He should have insisted that they used a condom. How stupid could he be?! Rory's very existence was because her parents didn't use a cond... he froze in his thoughts.

This child would be like Rory. Unplanned and his parents weren't ready to have a child. His. Tristan already thought it was a boy and he only found out about its existence ten minutes before. Slowly, something brought him out of the haze of thoughts he was in, and he glanced down to see his cell phone. What was that noise? Then it hit him, his phone was ringing! Rory must have changed the ring again!

"Hello?" he answered.

"Tristan?" Rory said, meekly.

--------

Rory laid down on the cold bathroom floor sobbing uncontrollably. She was alone. Just like her mother must have been those 20 years ago. That made her cry harder, because it was all her fault that she was by herself. Her mother couldn't help it, but Rory knew it was her fault. Tristan would have stayed, but she made him go, she forced him to leave and now her future was shattered and she didn't know what to do.

She was lying naked on the floor. Ludicrously, she thought about that old 90's song and she sang it in her head. That made her cry even harder because she remembered the innocence she lost, she remembered days where she and Lane would listen to music for hours and hours while talking about their house of cheese. Her cheek was against the cold tile and she felt her salty tears under her cheek. Her body shook and her thoughts changed to Tristan. The man she loved with all her heart and soul. They were having a child together and she shut him out when she needed him the most.

Who was she kidding? She needed to have him hold her in his arms. Fleeting memories of pulling herself as close as she could to him came into her head, but they were chased away by scary things, like lying alone in a hospital room, waiting to deliver a baby. Rocking her baby alone on long cold nights when the child had colic. And all that would be her fault. Struggling to sit up, Rory made a resolution. She knew she couldn't do this by herself, so she crawled over to where her cell phone was lying on the coffee table and she called to change her loneliness.

Her fingers shook as she dialed 01 on her memory. She heard it ring, and she was frightened that he wouldn't answer. It would serve her right, though. Rory ordered him away, so he shouldn't pick up. She deserved to be all alone in a hospital room, racked with fear about having to push a baby out of her...

"Hello," he said.

He sounded so drained... and lost. She had done this to him. She made him leave, so now he was hurting. That made new tears sting behind her eyes, but she held them at bay. She needed to get through this until he came. If he came. Why should he? Rory knew she was horrible to him, and she started feeling sick again as her biggest nightmare could easily become a reality. Having to raise a baby on her own.

"Tristan," she said as she tried desperately to keep from crying. He shouldn't have to pity her, it wasn't his fault that she was so stupid sometimes.

His heart broke when her small voice finally spoke. Even though it had only been about a five second delay, those moments seemed to last a lifetime. He waited for her to continue and he could picture her struggling not to cry. Turning his car around, he knew what she needed but he also knew she had to ask him.

"I... I need you," she said as her voice cracked.

"Rory..." he started.

"Please. Please come back. Please," she said as she lost her battle and the tears started to pour from her sad blue eyes.

Tristan felt a tear of his own trickle down his cheek, and he wiped it away as he answered her. He could hear her small gasps for air as she cried and he mentally kicked himself for leaving in the first place. Rory just found out she was pregnant, her entire life was going to completely change and he left her.

"Honey, I'm on my way," he told her. "Just hang in there, okay. I'm almost there."

Luckily, the traffic on the way back was virtually none, so it only took him a few minutes. Rory hung up the phone after he said he was coming back, but he knew she was probably just sitting there, helpless and alone. He saw her dorm room and silently cheered as he rushed, illegally parked, and ran inside. Without even knocking, he swung the door open.

"Oh, Rory," Tristan said to her as he watched her sob, uncontrollably.

His heart almost broke when she looked up at him. She was relieved that he had come. He knew how to read even the simplest of her looks, and that was written all over her face. She thought he wouldn't come back, and that tore him to pieces as he knelt beside her and let her bury her head in the crook of his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around her small, delicate body he held her close and stroked her chestnut hair.

"I... I... I..." Rory tried to say, but Tristan knew what she meant.

"I know, baby, I know."

She moved her head onto his chest and listened to his heart beat as she pressed herself into him as hard as she could. Tristan knew exactly what she needed, and that was one of the things Rory loved most about him. He didn't ask questions, he just let her burrow into him as much as she possibly could. The steady beat of his heart helped to calm her down some, and she tried to match her breathing with it. She loved to just listen to the thump it made and feel it with her hand, there was something about it that just soothed her nerves. Finally, her sobs quieted to just small sniffles here and there.

Without pulling away from him, she began to speak. "I was afraid. I thought I had pushed you too far away and you weren't coming back."

"Ror..." he began, but she cut him off.

"No! I need to tell you this. I know it's irrational, but I wasn't in the best mindset at the time."

Tristan remained quiet and just rubbed her back in slow circles as she continued. "I kept having images of me in labor at the hospital all alone. I thought about my mother, Tristan. I thought about how she could have done this all by herself and I can't see how. She must have been terrified, but she did it anyway. I was sooo scared that I would be all by myself and all I could think about was how it was all my fault."

Tristan stopped rubbing her back then, and just held her a little tighter and she kept talking. "I made you leave. I pushed you away, and I can't believe you actually came back. I can't raise a child alone, I just can't. I remember when I was a little girl not having a daddy around all the time and it hurt. Sure, he would stop by a couple times a year and we talked on the phone weekly, but it was different. I don't want that for our child and I couldn't have that. I just thought about doing everything alone, and I can't."

She started to cry again and Tristan held her close, "You won't. Of course I came back, how could I not come back? I love you so much, Rory. You have to know that. I will NEVER leave you. EVER. I promise you that."

Rory nodded against his chest and felt reassured by his words. It wasn't quite as scary with someone else. In her head she pictured going through all the pain of labor, but with Tristan beside her, holding her hand and telling her that everything would be okay. Instead of her rocking her baby to sleep in the middle of the night, Tristan entered the room with a warm bottle and he was there to feed the baby. If he was there, it didn't make what awaited them seem as bad.

She pulled away and looked up at him. He knew she felt better, and that they were going to make it, somehow. Their life would still be full of pot holes and they would have to struggle, but they would deal with everything together. Somehow, it would work out. It had to work out. Leaning forward, he placed a tender kiss on her lips. It was a sign of his love for her and she pulled away and gave him a weak smile. In her heart, she knew she wouldn't be lying naked on the floor any time soon.

"So, what do you want to do, now?" he asked her quietly.

"I guess I want to talk to my Mom," she said with a sigh.

"Okay, then why don't we get cleaned up and then we can drive to Stars Hollow."

Rory nodded and Tristan helped her stand up. Looking down, he noticed for the first time that she was still naked. That thought almost made him laugh. Here, he had been holding his stark naked girlfriend for almost an hour and he just now realized she wasn't wearing any clothes. He almost busted out laughing at the hilarity of that, but he kept it to himself knowing now wasn't the time.

--------

Lorelai sat down on her couch for an evening of catching up with inn stuff. Now that the building was at a crucial point, she had to look over expenses to see how their budget was holding up. She hated working, but it was something she had to do. At least it was better than talking to Luke. Ever since Rory went back to Yale, things had been awkward between them. During her three day stay in Stars Hollow, they had been too busy with making sure she was okay to even think about their little kiss.

Make that hot, steamy kiss that shook Lorelai to her very core. She didn't know a kiss could make you feel like that and it made her want to tear his clothes off... No! She had to stop thinking about Luke like this! It was bad for her mind, and her dreams as of lately! Ugh. She needed to focus on her bills. That's right, bury herself in her work.

There was a knock on the door, then and Lorelai sighed as she went to see whom it was. Her mouth almost dropped when the object of her thoughts for the past two weeks was standing there. She almost thought it was another dream until she realized how nervous and clearly uncomfortable he was. That's when Luke noticed what she was wearing. She was in a cotton white spaghetti strap shirt that was thin. Very thin. He could even see the outline of her nipples through it. Lorelai snapped him out of his thoughts when she gave him a small smile and invited him inside.

"Oh, um I brought you some food because you hadn't been in the diner in a while and I was afraid you were starving or something..." he rambled lamely.

"Oh, thanks Luke. I've been busy with the inn and stuff," she replied, equally as lame.

"So, here you are. I guess I'll see you later," he told her as he turned to leave.

"Wait, Luke. Please stay."

He obliged and the two of them quickly walked into the kitchen and she set the food and coffee down and then they just stood there. And stood there. And stood there. This was ridiculous! Lorelai was fed up with the whole thing. They had been friends for seven years and now they were acting like they barely knew each other. He was all she could think about, lately. And that was SOME KISS he gave her. Without any more thought, she grabbed onto his flannel shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. He responded without a moment's hesitation and soon they were ripping at each other's clothes.

Luke could barely register what was going on, but all he knew was that it felt good. The more they kissed, the more urgent it became. Soon they had to break apart in order for him to be able to throw her shirt to the side, which exposed her bare breasts to him. As he stared at her chest, her nipples ached to be touched. Pulling her towards him, they locked in another kiss and his hands squeezed her breasts, paying extra close attention to her hardened nipples.

Lorelai pulled away from his grasp then and when she did so, her boobs bounced some, which made Luke's pants fit even tighter than they already did. Her nimble fingers quickly unbuttoned his flannel shirt and it slipped onto the floor, completely forgotten. That exposed his buff arms and shoulders, but a wife-beater still covered the rest of his torso. In one quick motion it was up and over his head and their bodies became fused together once more in a heated embrace.

At that moment, they both wanted nothing more than to be taken into mindless oblivion. Luke's hands traveled down to the elastic waist of Lorelai's pajama pants. They were pooled at her feet in an instant and he glanced down to see that she wasn't wearing any underwear! That was all it took for him to lift her up and carry her onto her kitchen table. Sitting her down, he continued to kiss her and she blindly reached down to unbutton his pants in order to ultimately free his erection and get what she craved.

Before his pants reached the floor, though, Luke pulled his wallet out and threw it onto the table next to Lorelai for easier access. After that, she quickly removed his jeans and his boxers followed soon after. Now they were both completely naked before each other and they both felt a thrill running through their bodies. The thrill was mixed with extreme horniness.

Lorelai pulled Luke towards her as she laid down on the table and he urged her legs apart and slid a finger into her. She tore her lips from his and gasped for air as his finger slipped between her folds and hit that sensitive bundle of nerves that made her go dizzy with desire. He took that opportunity to nipple on her earlobe and it made her whine and let out little panting moans. When she was soaked to his satisfaction, Luke grabbed the condom from his wallet and rolled it onto his penis with ease.

Positioning himself above her, he entered her in one hard stroke. Lorelai groaned as her muscles clenched around him in welcome. She wrapped her legs that were partially hanging off the table around his waist, which pushed him even further into her. He began to thrust into her while suckling on one of her nipples. She screamed every time he pounded into her and he began to enjoy that sound more and more. With each moan and 'Oh my God,' he drove into her harder. Lorelai didn't know sex could feel this good, but here she was lying on her back on top of her kitchen table while Luke was fucking her senseless.

Her inner muscles began to clamp and she felt her body start to shake. Fireworks exploded behind her closed eyelids and traveled all the way down to her toes as they curled in response to his hard strokes. Luke felt her vagina getting tighter and he couldn't hold on any more. They laid on top of the kitchen table for a few minutes as they tried to get their breathing to return to normal. Before they could say anything Lorelai heard the front door open.

"Mom, are you home?" Rory's drained voice said as it filtered into the kitchen.

**A/N:** Haha! Told u I changed the story lol! Now, the title comes from a song (If ANYBODY knows the title/singer of that song PLEASE let me know cuz it's been driving me crazy for MONTHS!!!!!!) I really hope you liked this chapter!


	20. Troubles in Love and Pantries

**Disclaimer:** I had a dream that I owned Gilmore Girls. Then I woke up. It was a sad day.

**A/N:** Hallo there! This is the first chapter I've posted after getting 200 REVIEWS!!! I'M SOOOOO HAPPY!!! I just want you all to be on the lookout for frequent updates!!!

**Thanx:** To all my reviewers: without you, I don't know where I'd find the inspiration to write.(200 reviews, baby!!!) And a special thanx to my muse, Katherine (rosie 4299) who is a constant inspiration to me when I reach major writers' block. Read ALL her stories.

**Rating: **PG-13 (for language)

**Chapter 20:** Troubles in Love and Pantries

Luke and Lorelai froze for a millisecond. That was all the time they had to process the fact that Rory was one room away, before they made a mad dash for their clothes. Luke was about to run out the back door, Lorelai pushed a half-naked Luke into her pantry, instead. She motioned to him that the back door was broken and she couldn't get it open; then, she quietly closed the pantry door behind him while calling out to the teens that she'd be there in a second.

Rory stood in the entrance, awkwardly, with utter terror inside of her. This was it. She was telling her mother she was pregnant. Only a few years ago, she would have sworn that there was no way she ever would have turned out to be like her mother. After all, her mother screwed her life up. She could have been something great. Rory mentally berated herself for thinking thoughts like those; her mother was something great, but she did mess up her life by having Rory.

Tristan sensed Rory's anxiousness and grabbed her hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. She tried to give him a grateful smile, but Tristan could see the fear behind her ocean blue eyes. Usually they were the brightest blue, but whenever she was stressed or scared they changed to the color of the deepest depths of the sea. He wished he could kiss her and make her eyes the color of the sky, but he knew that wouldn't change how she felt.

Lorelai quickly finished getting dressed and ignored the hisses coming from the pantry as Luke tried to get her attention. She took a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen, hoping she didn't have a hickey. Luke let out a groan as she left. He was pretty sure she heard him, but just decided to ignore him. How did he always get himself in these situations? First on the porch, and now in the pantry.

"Hey kiddo... oh, and you." Lorelai greeted.

"Hi," Rory answered, with her eyes on a part of the floor she found particularly interesting.

Lorelai knew something was up, because the second she entered the room, the temperature dropped a chilling fifteen degrees. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Rory's nose was red, so either she had a cold or she had been crying. The tearstains on her cheeks made the answer obvious, though.

"What's going on?" Lorelai asked, switching into Mom-mode.

"Uh..." Rory started, but Tristan cut her off.

"Maybe we should be sitting down. How about the kitchen."

"NO!" Lorelai yelled. "I mean, no. Let's go into the living room."

Tristan and Rory were too preoccupied to even think about why Lorelai was acting weirder than usual. Rory's stomach was tied up in knots, and she knew that she'd probably be throwing up again, within the hour.

"So, what's wrong? And don't say nothing, because I know when something's bugging my kid."

Rory took a deep breath and did something out of character. She was blunt, "Mom, I'm pregnant."

Lorelai froze. She didn't know how long she just sat there staring at her daughter and that boy. That evil little creature that took her baby's innocence away and now she was pregnant. All she could think about was her fight with Rory about not using a condom. Now she was pregnant! She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She just stared and thought about how her world was crashing down.

Rory really needed her mom to say something right now. She was scared, and her mother had been through this before. But there she sat, just frozen in place. Two minutes ticked by, and the second hand seemed to go in slow motion around the clock. Finally, Lorelai turned her head and set her face from stun to glare.

"You!" she spat at Tristan.

"It wasn't enough to torture her during high school? Now she's pregnant! My straight-laced daughter made it to Yale and now because of YOU, all her dreams are crashing down. I knew you were just like Christopher. I knew it, but I kept my mouth shut and I decided to let my daughter make her own mistakes. I just didn't think she'd go against everything I taught her! But this whole thing is ALL your fault!"

"Really!?" Tristan screamed back.

"Yes really! If you hadn't of come along, I'd still have my sweet VIRGINAL daughter, and she wouldn't be knocked up!"

"Excuse me?" Rory said meekly from her spot on the couch.

They ignored her however and Lorelai continued. "I know your kind, and now you've done the one thing I've tried so hard to stop. Do you realize what you've done? Do you know what people will say?"

Before even waiting for a response she kept her rant going, "They'll say 'like mother, like daughter.' Do you have any idea the kinds of sacrifices I'VE had to make to keep that from happening? Of course you don't, because you couldn't keep it in your pants!"

He was pissed now, and he didn't even think about the impact of his words as they spilled out of his mouth.

"Then why don't you explain your precious naive little girl knocking me down and climbing on top of me, so we could fuck each other senseless like animals on the floor!"

Rory's face burned with anger and embarrassment as she stared at Tristan in shock and horror. He just screamed out one of their intimate secrets to her mother! The emotions of the past few hours compiled with how angry she was with Tristan. She pulled herself to a standing position and tried to keep herself from throwing up as she stared at Tristan with all the hurt and anger she had been forced to endure.

"Tristan! How could you?"

"Rory, oh my God. I'm sooo sorry..." he said, finally realizing the impact of his words, but it was too late.

One slip of the tongue, and he knew it was bad. He replayed the scene over in his mind and felt sick to his stomach when he thought about how absolutely crude that remark was. That was one of the boldest sexual things Rory had ever done, and he blurted it out. He was such an idiot!

"Get out," Rory said in a quavering voice, as she tried to keep it even.

"Mary."

"Mary! Now you use that name as some sort of sick joke? You're the reason she's not a 'Mary' anymore. You heard my daughter. Get the hell out of my house."

Tristan sadly looked at Rory, but he knew he'd better leave. Rory watched with her fists clenched at her sides as Tristan's usually flawless posture slouched on his way out. The moment the door closed, Rory burst into tears. Her anger melted into sorrow and embarrassment and she just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Rory, honey. It's okay. It'll all be okay," Lorelai reassured her.

Luke stood in the shoebox-sized pantry, fully clothed, in shock. He had known Rory since she was a pre-teen, and now... He was stunned, to say the least. All he wanted to do was rip the head off that stupid playboy boyfriend of hers. How dare he say something so downright despicable about that girl? She was intelligent and caring, and should never be treated with that much disrespect. Ever.

While Luke fumed, Lorelai wrapped her arms around her sobbing daughter and tried to tell her that everything would be okay, but how could she possibly know that. She was scared to death when she found out she was pregnant with Rory, and she never wanted that to happen to Rory. The problem was, the worst had happened and now they'd have to deal with it somehow.

"M-mom? Wh-why would h-he say th-that?"

"I don't know, sweetie. I really don't. He doesn't deserve to be cried over, though."

"Y-yes he doesss."

"Why?" Lorelai asked, completely confused.

This was the boy who just yelled a personal moment between the two of them out for her to hear, well and Luke. Luke! Lorelai quickly pushed him back out of her mind, though, because she had to deal with her pregnant daughter. Pregnant. Lorelai still couldn't get her head around the gravity of the situation at hand.

"Rory listen to me. That boy doesn't deserve you. Do you understand me? He is disrespectful and..."

Rory cut her off. "But I love him."

Luke listened as their voices drifted into the kitchen and his heart almost broke alongside Lorelai's. This girl was deeply in love, and she was hurting now. This was supposed to be an exciting memorable time in a young woman's life, but now it's just filled with fear and panic. Luke wanted to burst out of the pantry and hug her until her pain went away, but he ignored his instincts and stayed put.

"Oh baby, I know you do."

"I love him so much," Rory repeated as fresh tears filled her eyes.

--------

Tristan leaned his head against the door and heard Rory begin to sob. He knew he was the cause of those tears, just like he had been the cause of her tears earlier in the day. Tristan couldn't deal with all this and although he wanted to make things right with Rory, right now he was scared shitless.

He climbed into his car and sped towards his sister's house for the second time that day. Tristan desperately needed to talk to her, because this was too much for him to handle. Once he was on the highway, traffic went smooth and he was sitting in his car in front of her house within the hour. His mind wanted to go to the front door and hug Nessa like his life depended on it, but his body wouldn't listen. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to gather his wits to be able to climb out of the car.

"Tristan? What are you doing here?" Nessa asked him, as she ushered him inside.

"I need to talk to you."

Nessa had never seen her brother look so... broken. He looked worn out and emotionally exhausted. There was a difference between physical and emotional exhaustion. physical is seen in the body, but emotional is seen in the heart and soul of the person. Something was definitely bothering her baby brother. Something big.

"Well, Dan and Morgan went to get pizza. Now why don't you tell me what's going on."

Tristan new the direct approach was the only way to deal with this. "Rory's pregnant."

Nessa sucked in a breath of air and stared at her little brother. "Oh Blondy boy."

"I know! God, I'm such an idiot. Rory was scared to death and I was such a jackass."

"Wait, you didn't leave her did you?" Nessa asked, clearly appalled at the prospect.

Tristan sighed, "Well..."

He then proceeded to tell his big sister the whole story. She sat there and listened to him, and she felt his pain. When they both lived at the DuGrey mansion, they would tell each other everything. In a weird way, Nessa was glad Tristan could still come to her when things got bad. It made her like he still needed her in his life. Finally, he finished and he sat in silence for her response.

"Now, the female side of me wants to whack you upside the head for being such an insensitive jerk. But, the sisterly part wants to give you a hug."

She opted for the latter and held Tristan, tightly. They embraced each other for a few minutes, and it was exactly what Tristan needed right now. He couldn't imagine being a father, especially seeing Nessa's pregnant stomach. Somehow it made it more real. He was going to be a father.

"Oh my God. I'm going to be a daddy."

"Yeah, you are," Nessa told him, realizing that's the first time he really saw the big picture.

"Tristan, I know it's scary but you can do this. I know you can do this, and I want you to listen to me. Go talk to Rory, she's probably ten times more terrified than you are because she has about a million different hormones inside of her that are going off the wall. She'll need you, and I'll bet she already does."

"I want to see her. I really do, I was such an asshole to her, but I just can't tonight."

Nessa nodded and did the only sisterly thing to do. She invited him to stay for the night. Even though she knew he wouldn't eat a thing, she also knew he shouldn't be alone right now. He was petrified at the thought of being a father, and soon that thought would become a reality. She just hoped he'd somehow find the strength to deal with it all.

--------

Rory finally fell asleep in Lorelai's arms after crying for half an hour. When she thought it was safe, Lorelai moved Rory onto the couch and snuck into the kitchen. She couldn't even imagine what Luke would think, but she couldn't keep him locked inside her pantry forever.

"Luke I..." she started, but he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay."

Lorelai returned his hug, and bit back the urge to cry like a little girl about how unfair life was. The comforting thought was that she knew with all her heart that Luke would let her. He would be the one to kiss her tears away, and she began to fall in love with him the instant she realized that.

"I should probably go, unless you need me to stay," Luke said after a few moments.

"I do need you to stay, but you should go. I'll be okay, I can handle this," she said, more to herself than to him.

He nodded and gave her a tender kiss on the lips before sneaking out the front door. He quickly glanced at Rory's form. She was balled up in the fetal position with wet tears still glistening on her porcelain cheeks. It pained him to see her like that, and he couldn't wait to get his hands on the guy that caused her so much grief.

**A/N:** This was an extremely fun chapter to write! I've been wanting to write a trory fight scene, but I haven't had the opportunity to. I hope you all enjoyed this installment. And by the way, thanx for the info about that song (Torn by Natalie Imbruglia) Now, I'm looking for a trory beta for an NC-17 fic for my own exchange! Please email me if you're interested! Review PLEASE!!!!


	21. No More Sleeping On Couches

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls is not mine, nor has it ever been mine. Only an idiot would sue me, because I own about $20 to my name. Oh, and some CD's. But that's all you'd get... suckers!!!

**A/N:** Sadly, this is the last chapter before the epilogue. I'll save the sappy speech for then, but I thought I'd better warn you!

**Thanx:** To all my reviewers! Y'all rock! And especially to Katherine (rosie 4299) who has become a friend throughout the turmoil of this story. Read her stories!

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter 21:** No More Sleeping On Couches

Rory awoke to a very sore body from sleeping on the couch. She used to like doing it when she was in high school, but now her body needed a comfortable bed. She groaned as she rolled onto her back and she heard her back pop from the movement. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a pink and white foot right next to her head! Rory almost jumped off the couch, but then realize it was Lorelai. Her mother's sleeping form was curled up on the opposite end, except for one leg, which is what scared the crap out of Rory.

As Rory continued to shift around and get comfortable, the events of the night before came rushing back to her. She felt the overwhelming desire to throw up when she remembered what Tristan had said the night before. She took a couple of deep breaths to settle her churning stomach. When she felt well enough, she carefully climbed off the couch, rubbing her stiff limbs. She really needed to stop sleeping on couches. Rory glanced at Lorelai and felt relief when she realized she wasn't mad at her!

The fear that Lorelai would hate her for being pregnant haunted Rory on the drive to Stars Hollow. The drive with Tristan. Tristan. Hot tears stung behind Rory's eyes, but she blinked them back refusing to cry over what he said to her. How dare he? A light tapping at the door interrupted her thoughts. A small part of Rory hoped it was Tristan, but another part was praying it wasn't; she didn't know what she would even say to him.

She heard someone hiss a Lorelai through the door, and curiously she opened it. Luke was standing on her porch, and his comfort level dropped down to zero as soon as he saw Rory standing there. She looked awful. Her hair was a tangled mess and her mascara ran into dark circles under her eyes. She still had a few tearstains that ran from her eyes to her chin. Luke wanted to just scoop this terrified little girl into his arms and hold her. She was the closest thing he had to a daughter, and although he'd never told her, he loved her like he was her father.

"Hi Rory, uh, is your Mom awake?" he asked.

"Oh, not yet," Rory replied.

Even though she was an emotional wreck, Rory sensed something was off. Luke's eyes were focused on the floor, almost as if he knew about...

"How?" Rory said in disbelief.

"What?" he replied, his eyes left the floor momentarily to look at Rory's puzzled face.

Rory stared him down, with an intensity she learned only from her mother. He felt like squirming, but the "manly" part of his brain refused to do that. It was still pretty unnerving.

"How do you know? Did my mother call you? How?"

Luke swore in his head as he felt Rory's fear about other people knowing her dark secret. She wasn't ready to tell people and he knew it. Luke decided playing dumb wouldn't solve anything so he did what his instincts wanted to do in the first place. He pulled Rory into a hug.

Luke thought it would be awkward, but as soon as his strong arms circled around her petite frame, the hug felt natural. As if he should have done it last night as she slept with the terror of her future awaiting her. Rory was taken by surprise, but returned the hug and buried her face into his chest to muffle her sobs.

"Shhh, it's okay. Everything will be alright."

"I ca-an't do this al-alone," she sobbed.

"You won't, Rory."

Luke pulled away from her and firmly grabbed her by her shoulders and looked into her dark blue eyes. They seemed darker than usual. More troubled and less innocent. He shook those meaningless thoughts out of his mind, and looked at this petrified young girl in front of him.

"You will never be alone, Rory. Your mother will be there, I will be there. Hell, this entire town will be here for you."

Rory shook her head negatively, "I know all that, but Tristan won't be here and I need him. I need him here."

A fresh round of tears sprang up, and Luke embraced her again while gritting his teeth at the little punk. He thought that boy was trouble the moment he laid eyes on him, but he kept his mouth shut and refused to listen to his intuition. Now, he was holding Rory as her body shook with sobs. He was going to punch that kid's lights out.

-------------------

Tristan groaned as he woke up. It wasn't even 7 a.m. and he was already wide-awake.

"Damn military school," he muttered.

His was desperate for a workout, but his mind refused. His muscles cramped up as he moved into a sitting position. The couch was about a foot too short and that was very uncomfortable. Wait, why was he sleeping on the couch? Whose house was he in? It took a second for the terrible night to come back to him. He must have been trying to repress it, but it was one of those things that just kept replaying in his mind.

Rory's face when she ordered him to get out was all he kept thinking about. It was like he had that moment paused in his mind. Tristan knew he'd never be able to forget it. Inflicting that kind of emotional pain on someone you love doesn't fade easily. Tristan rubbed his eyes and glanced over when he saw his niece stumbling down the stairs. At least he wasn't the only early riser.

"Morning sunshine," he greeted her, trying to act like nothing was wrong.

Morgan walked over to him and climbed onto his lap. He put his arms around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. His heart skipped a beat when he pictured his own daughter climbing into his lap. He thought about how happy he was when Morgan was born, and the joy he felt when he held her for the first time. He could be a father. He had to be.

"Uncle Trithtan. Why are you here?"

Damn. He knew he couldn't lie to her. Kids were too perceptive. Santa Clause was one thing, but lying about why he was at her house and why he stayed for dinner was another.

"Well, I needed to talk to your mommy."

"Why?"

Damn. Stupid inquisitive stage.

"Well, your mommy's very smart and she's always helped me with my problems."

"Why?"

"Hey Morgan, do you want to watch cartoons?"

She agreed and he sighed in relief as he flipped the channel to Wylie Coyote and the Roadrunner. This was Rory's favorite, he thought, as a lump formed in his throat. He had to get down to Stars Hollow. It would take him a couple of hours to get there, and by then he assumed Rory would definitely be awake. Well, maybe he should stop by his apartment first to change his clothes, and that way Rory will have some more time to deal with everything.

"Hey Morgan, honey."

"Yeth Uncle Trithtan."

"When your mommy gets up, can you tell her that I had to leave?"

"Okay, but why do you have to leave?"

"I need to go correct a big mistake."

-----------------

Rory finally pulled away from Luke and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. Luke looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile. She tried to smile back, but it was hollow. Her eyes were still that dark blue that signaled her true pain.

"Hey, why don't you go shower and get dressed. I'll wake your mom up."

Rory nodded and began to trudge up the stairs. She was about halfway there when she heard Luke say her name. She turned around and looked at him.

"Everything will be okay."

For some reason, she believed him this time. She thought about that as she took a long, slow shower. As she soaped her flat stomach, she let her hand linger there for a moment. She thought about having a baby in there. Rory knew Tristan would apologize. He had to, right? She couldn't even bring herself to think about him not being there, so she didn't. In her mind, she thought about him holding her hand though the entire scary process. If he was there, she knew she could do it.

While she showered, Luke slowly shook Lorelai. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw Luke standing over her. She put her right hand on his arm and smiled. Her smile fell from her face, however, when she noticed the absence of her daughter. Luke saw her smile leave and gave her a chaste kiss. They pulled away, and he looked into her eyes.

"I came here to see how everything was. Rory's showering right now, and I think she's going to be okay."

Luke felt the need to leave out their moment on the porch. That was something Rory needed, and he wasn't going to say another word about it. He knew that they would both pretend it never happened, but they had somehow formed a bond in those brief minutes.

"Yeah, I know she will be. She is half mine, right?" Lorelai said, faintly.

------------------------

Tristan pulled into an empty parking space and jogged up the stairs. Glancing at his watch, he realized that he'd get to Stars Hollow sometime after lunch, depending on how much traffic there was. He unlocked the door and entered his home. It seemed like forever since he had been there, then he remembered that he'd been living at Rory's since the accident.

Greg walked out of his bedroom and looked at Tristan with a puzzled expression.

"Hey man, where have you been? Paris and I were just on the phone and we both thought you and Rory had spent the night at the other's place."

Tristan really didn't want to discuss what a jackass he was, so he opted for vagueness. "Oh, yeah. We went to Stars Hollow."

"Oh, why? I thought you wouldn't let Rory even leave her dorm," he teased.

"Well, we decided to go there, and that was it," Tristan said, shortly.

"Woah, what's with the attitude?"

Tristan ran his hand through hair, which was even messier than usual, and sighed. "Hey, I'm sorry I just had a really bad night."

"Oh okay, well I take it you don't want to talk about it, so I'm off to get Paris. We're going to go "looking" at wedding stuff. Even though she claims we won't get married until after we graduate."

Tristan let out a weak laugh, "Well, have fun."

Greg left the apartment, and Tristan quickly showered. The hot water definitely helped to relax his stiff muscles, which relieved him. He changed into a fresh pair of clothes, and hurried out the door. He'd dawdled enough, and now all he wanted to do was get to Rory. He only had one more stop to make... the flower store.

-------------------------

Rory finished her shower and came downstairs in her mother's clothes, since she didn't pack anything to stay the night. Her mouth dropped when she saw Luke kissing her mother! Luke kissing her mother. That's how Luke knew! They were dating. Rory was to preoccupied to really think about Lorelai and Luke together. She made some noise, and smiled a little when she saw them jump apart.

"Um, I'm going to go see Lane."

"Okay honey, are you sure you're okay?"

Sending a smile to Luke, she said, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Rory closed the door behind her and strolled through the streets of her hometown. Friendly faces smiled from everywhere, and Rory knew she wanted to raise her child here. That was the first time she had thought about planning things beyond the child's birth. She smiled as the wind blew her hair away from her face. Finally, she reached her destination and knocked on Lane's apartment door.

"Rory!" she exclaimed. "How are you?

"I'm okay," Rory said. "I need to talk to you, though."

"Oh okay, Zach and Brian are out grocery shopping, so we have quite a while. What's going on?"

"Well, uh, I'm pregnant."

Lane's mouth dropped open as the words tumbled out of her best friend's mouth. This couldn't be happening! Her best friend didn't get pregnant. I mean, she knew Rory and Tristan had had sex. Rory told her after the car accident and they had a long talk about how it was, but Lane couldn't seem to understand how Rory could be pregnant!

"Are you sure?"

"Well I'm late. Really late."

"Rory, that doesn't necessarily mean you're pregnant. You didn't even get a test."

Rory looked at Lane confused, "I didn't even think about that. You're right, I should. You know, just to make sure."

"Well, let's go. We need to get to Hartford."

"Hartford? Why?"

"Well, you don't want everyone in the whole town knowing, do you?" Lane asked her.

"Oh yeah. I didn't even think about that."

The two girls walked to Doose's, to ask Zach if they could borrow his car. He agreed and handed them the keys. They quickly thanked him, and then hurried back and hopped into Zach's car. The drive to Hartford was relatively quiet. Rory was thinking about what she was going to do once the test came out positive. She knew it would, she was always regular. Always.

---------------

Twenty minutes later, Rory squatted over a plastic stick attempting to pee. It wasn't very easy, being that she and Lane were in Walmart and she was trying to aim so the stick would definitely get pee on it. She finished up in the stall and came out. She set the plastic stick on top of the box, which was lying on the counter and Lane looked at her watch.

"We'll know in five minutes."

"Yeah," Rory said quietly.

"So, what are you going to do if it's positive?" Lane asked her.

"I guess I'll just have to be the best mother I can be."

Lane smiled at her childhood friend. She was proud of Rory, because even though she had freaked out in the beginning, she was taking responsibility for her actions. Lane knew Tristan would come back to Rory. In the days after the accident, he gave Rory anything and everything she needed. He would be back, and then they'd be a family.

"Uh, Lane? Is it time?"

Glancing at her watch, she nodded. Rory picked up the stick and prepared herself to see the blue line, indicating she was indeed pregnant. What she hadn't expected was to see the single pink line. There was no baby. After the hell she and Tristan had gone through, it was just a scare.

"Well?" Lane asked.

"It's negative," Rory told her in disbelief.

Tears began to fill her eyes. Even though she wasn't ready to have a baby, she had begun to get used to the idea of having one. Now that she knew she wasn't pregnant what would make Tristan come back? Tristan. He had to know, and that meant that she had to tell him how stupid she was! How could she have told her mother she was pregnant without even making sure? Rory was a planner, she didn't go off the deep end, but she sure did this time. Only a couple droplets escaped from her eyes and she furiously wiped them away. She threw the test back in the box and threw it away, and then washed her hands.

Lane watched the whole thing, a little shocked. She saw how freaked out Rory was at being a mother, but now she was crying. The whole thing didn't make any sense, but Lane sensed that this wasn't a good time to question Rory about it.

"Are you ready to go?" Lane asked her gently.

"Yeah, come on."

The car ride back to Stars Hollow was another silent one, but this time for different reasons. Rory was so sure she was going to have a baby that she didn't even think about the thought of not having one. All of a sudden, her insides felt hollow, when earlier they felt full. Full of a life she would bring into the world.

Once they reached the square, Rory thanked Lane for the ride and asked her to drop her off at the Gazebo. She obliged and gave Rory a quick hug before Rory got out of the car. Rory appreciated the gesture and gave her a reassuring smile, so Lane would know that she was going to be fine. Lane nodded in response, understanding the sign completely. Rory shut the car door and walked over to the Gazebo. Climbing the steps, she sat on one of the benches and wrapped her arms around herself. And that was how Tristan found her.

----------------------

Finally, Tristan reached Stars Hollow and he drove through the Town Square headed for Lorelai's house. He had to apologize to Rory and just pray that she would forgive him for his behavior the night before. Finally he pulled up to the home of Lorelai Gilmore and he trudged up the stairs, hoping Rory would be the one to open it. He had a feeling Rory would be more inclined to forgive him than Lorelai would.

The door swung open and Lorelai stood there, looking very unhappy. A disheveled Luke stood beside her, and when Lorelai spun around and walked into the house Tristan knew it was bad. Luke glared at Tristan and stepped onto the porch.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked him, sharply.

When Tristan didn't answer he continued. "Because last night, you left a VERY upset girl here. You made her feel terrified and all alone, and this the time when she needs you the most."

Luke watched the shame on the boy's face, and he saw his usual military posture go into a slump. He kind of felt sorry for the kid, but then he remembered rocking a sobbing Rory on the very porch they stood on just a couple of hours ago. Tristan finally looked up, to see a slightly softer Luke, but Tristan knew the older man was still very angry with him.

"I'm sorry. I just... I need to talk to Rory. I'm so sorry."

Luke finally took pity on the guy and put his hand on his shoulder. "Listen, she's at Lane's right now. Probably talking about you, so go. Talk to her. She needs you, trust me."

Tristan nodded in thanks and took off running. He ran as fast as he could, just thinking about Rory. He remembered her at the party and it seemed to be a lifetime ago. Tristan smiled when he remembered how drunk she was. Their relationship skyrocketed from there. He didn't want that ever to end. He was thinking about this as he jogged past the Gazebo. He almost missed seeing the beautiful brunette that had stolen his heart as a teenager, but he did see her.

"Rory! Thank God I found you," he called out to her as he climbed the steps to get to her.

As soon as Rory heard her name being called, she wiped away the tears that had been trickling down her cheeks to join their millions of friends that had fallen from her eyes in the last 24 hours. Tristan noticed this, but wasn't sure how to react. He decided to just apologize to her.

"God Rory, I was such an asshole!"

When she didn't try to stop him, he continued. "I'm so sorry, Mary. I really am. It's just that I was so angry, and the words just came out of my mouth. I couldn't stop it, and you're mother... well, you know how your mother is, and I'm so sorry..."

Rory almost smiled in spite of herself. Tristan DuGrey was babbling! He never babbled. In fact, he made fun of Rory when she did. Having him standing in front of her made her feel so much better; almost as if he could take away all the turmoil of emotions she'd been forced to endure over the last couple of days, hell over the last couple of weeks.

"Tristan," she said quietly, finally taking pity on him. "You're babbling."

He cut off abruptly and looked into his girlfriend's eyes. The mother of his child's eyes.

"Yeah, well I just want you to know that I'm sorry about what I said. It was completely uncalled for and you did nothing to deserve what I said. And I also want you to know that I'll be here for you. Always. I want to be a part of our child's life, and nothing, I mean nothing, will get in the way of that. I love you."

Tristan watched as Rory's face fell when he finished. At first, he thought that she didn't want him to have any part of her life, or their child's. After analyzing her facial expressions and body language, he realized that wasn't it. Rory was struggling with something, but he couldn't figure out what that could possibly be.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked her, hoping it was alright to call her honey.

Rory swallowed and then replied, "Uh, I'm not pregnant. There is no baby."

It took two minutes for that information to seep in, and Tristan had to sit down. This was an overload on his senses. He hadn't even thought about that possibility. She said baby, and he didn't even question it. No baby. He wasn't going to be a father. There wasn't going to be any of that huge responsibility awaiting him. There wasn't going to be a soft little bundle that he could call his own, either. This news saddened him somehow, but he knew that neither he nor Rory were ready for a child.

"Is it wrong to feel a little disappointed?" he asked.

Rory turned to look at him and almost smiled. "You feel disappointed?"

He nodded, and she leaned over and hugged him with all the strength she had. For the rest of the afternoon, the couple sat there holding each other just waiting for the pain to go away. They still needed to work on the blows to their relationship, but that would come tomorrow. Tonight, they would just hold each other mourning the loss of a child that never was.

**A/N:** All that's left is the epilogue now!!! Must save long speech for next chapter! Ugh, this is hard! I'd love to know what you thought of this extra long chapter (I didn't want to break it into two separate ones), so please review!!!


	22. The Everlasting Gaze

**Disclaimer:** Tear My last disclaimer. I think it's appropriate to use my first disclaimer again:

I don't own Gilmore Girls, but I came up with the idea! I don't care what anybody says, I'm the creator!!!

**A/N:** Here's a preview of the end speech: Thank you sooo much for reading and putting up with me for the past few months. I really enjoyed writing this story, and it's been one of the most enjoyable projects I've ever done. So thank you, and enjoy the epilogue of But I Love Him.

**Thanx:** Thanks to every single person who has taken time to review this story. You inspire me to write! And to Katherine (rosie 4299): Not only has she been an amazing beta, but through the course of this story she has become my friend. Thanx babe, I love ya bunches! (Don't forget to read her stories, they're fabulous!!!)

**Rating:** NC-17 (Grins wickedly... did you really think I'd end this story w/out a lil more trory action???!!!)

**Epilogue:** The Everlasting Gaze

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister said, joyfully as the couple eagerly kissed their new spouse's lips.

Rory and Tristan applauded from their positions on either side of the newlyweds. The music began playing as the two broke away, and everyone filed out of the church and to the reception. This had been an exciting day, and for Rory it had started very early because Paris wanted everything to be perfect for her wedding day.

Tristan, on the other hand, got up around noon so he'd have time to get the groom ready for the big day. Rory was a little upset that he got the mellow one to deal with, while she had to deal with Bridezilla. All in all, though, everything had gone according to plan and now the two were finally married, after a three and a half year engagement.

But, now we're getting ahead of ourselves, aren't we? What did happen after Tristan and Rory left the Gazebo? Was the pregnancy test correct? How has Rory and Tristan's relationship progressed? Did Luke and Lorelai stay together, or did the secrecy of their relationship tear them apart?

Well, after Tristan and Rory left the Gazebo, they went to tell Lorelai that Rory wasn't pregnant. She was relieved for Rory, but still angry with Tristan. It took him months to get back into her good graces. Finally, she warmed back up to him and although she was always afraid of him breaking her daughter's heart, she knew it was Rory's heart and not her own.

Luckily, the pregnancy test was correct, but Rory went to an OB/GYN and she explained that the reason Rory was so late was because the accident had stressed her out and her body couldn't focus on collecting the tissue. Two weeks later, she started and was relieved to be back on her normal cycle. Tristan was with her at the doctor's office, and while he was extremely uncomfortable, he sat there holding her hand the entire time. The couple was saddened to find that they wouldn't be having a baby, but they knew it was for the greater good.

Now, I can't give all of it away, can I? On with the wedding. Ah yes, it was a truly joyous occasion and everyone was happy that it was finally here. As they reached the reception, which was in the very hotel that was very dear to Rory's heart, the guests were busy congratulating the bride and groom. Rory sat back with a grin plastered on her face, just watching how happy Paris was and remembering how happy she herself was the last time she was in this very hotel. She was glad Paris finally found her soul mate.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Tristan asked her.

Rory turned around and smiled at him. "Just how happy they are. Even though they're so... different, they really are meant for each other. And, I guess I'm thinking about how I can't wait until it's our turn."

Tristan laughed and lifted Rory's left hand, inspecting the beautiful (and large, I might add) diamond that sparkled on her finger. He kissed her small hand, and bowed like he had been taught to do since he was a child.

"Would you join me for a dance?" he asked her.

"Why, I would be delighted," Rory joked.

Tristan spun her around the dance floor, and as her engagement ring caught the light it reminded her of Tristan's proposal. It had been an insane day, not only had she just finished taking her last exam, but Tristan had insisted on taking her out to celebrate.

_Rory was brain dead. Her English exam had been excruciatingly difficult. She knew she had done well on it, but it had physically hurt her head. All she wanted to do was go to Stars Hollow and sleep it off for the next couple of days in order for her to recuperate. The only thing wrong with that plan was that Tristan had tricked her into agreeing to celebrate with him after her last exam (his exams ended the day before hers) when she was of sound mind._

_She stood outside of the library, where Tristan told her he was going to meet her. The entire time she waited, all she could think about was lying on the couch with Lorelai watching 16 Candles or Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Just when she was about to call Tristan to cancel, she heard something._

"_Psst. Mary!"_

_Puzzled she turned around, but she didn't see anyone. That was just great, now she was delusional, or going insane. There it was again! Tristan tried to subtly get his girlfriend's attention, but it was physically impossible!_

"_Hey Mary!" he yelled from his hiding place in the bushes._

"_Tristan? Where are you?"_

"_I can't tell you that. Do you see that blue piece of cloth on that bench to your right?"_

"_Yeah, what about it?" Rory asked him, confused about this little game he was playing. _

"_Tie it around your eyes."_

"_What?! Why? Tristan, get out here!"_

"_Just do it, Rory."_

_Sighing, Rory did has he said. She knew it would be easier on them both if she didn't argue. Actually, she was too drained to argue. The next thing she knew, Tristan's strong hands held her arms and pushed her into what she guessed was the library by the musty smell of old books. He began to undress her, and she was shocked by his actions. Mainly because she was blindfolded. Then, she felt him redressing her in a blouse and skirt. Next, she felt him slide some tights on her and put some different shoes on her small feet. This outfit felt vaguely familiar, but she couldn't figure out why._

_They stumbled out to the car, and Tristan ignored her questions about what was going on. When they stopped again, she was then pulled into some type of building. Their footsteps echoed, so she knew it was big and empty. Tristan put her hand against some cool metal and told her she could take her blindfold off. When she did, she almost burst out laughing._

_She stood in the middle of Chilton's hallway in her old uniform. Tristan was wearing his uniform with the tie and all. It was absurd. He even fixed his hair in the messy way he had it on the day they met._

"_Hey Mary. Do you remember when we were here almost seven years ago?"_

"_Yeah, I do. If you had told me then that we would fall in love, I never would have believed you."_

"_Yeah, well I never told you this, but I fell in love with you that day."_

_Rory looked at him in shock. She always thought he just liked to pick on her because she was an easy target. No friends and a bookworm, how much easier could it get? She basically wore a sign on her back that said 'make fun of me.'_

"_You, you loved me?"_

"_Yeah, I did. I saw this amazing girl, who didn't know how breathtakingly beautiful she really was and I wanted to make her mine forever. So, Rory, I come to you today and although I can still sometimes be that boy, I have matured into a man. And I as that man, want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"_

_Rory stared at him. She could barely believe he had dragged her here, and now he was standing in front of her, asking her to marry him. In their future she saw a huge wedding, lots of beautiful children, and even though they had their share of problems, a wonderful life together. She could see herself getting old with him, and the love she had for Tristan was deeper than anything she had ever felt._

"_Yes. Oh, of course I will!"_

_Tristan grinned and picked Rory up off the ground and swung her around the empty hallway from their past. She felt like a teenager again, and she was happy. Tristan's lips found her own and she opened her mouth for his invading tongue as Tristan slowly moved them towards her old locker. Pulling back, he pulled out the ring he bought for her._

"_Here, I believe this belongs to you."_

_Rory's breath caught in her throat as he slipped the beautiful diamond ring, with blue sapphires on either side, onto her naked finger. She admired it for less than a minute before she lunged at him. _

Tristan dipped Rory just then, which brought her out of her thoughts. She was a little disappointed about that, though, because it was just getting to the good part. They had ended up having sex with him crushing her delicate body against her locker. She could still hear him panting her name, and she could still feel the course material of her skirt bunched around her waist and the cool air blowing against her bare breasts. Rory felt herself flushing as Tristan continued to twirl her around.

The song ended, though, all too quickly and a crowd of Hartford's most prestigious couples came to congratulate Rory and Tristan on their engagement. The two were somehow separated, and they tried as hard as they could to politely excuse themselves. Unfortunately, the women were almost suffocating Rory with their expensive fragrances as they inconspicuously compared her ring to their own. She heard a faint buzzing and realized it was her cell phone. Relieved to have a real reason for leaving, she excused herself to take the call without even checking the caller I.D.

"Whoever this is, thank you!"

"For giving you life? Don't even mention it!" Lorelai's cheerful voice greeted her.

"Mom!"

"The one and only. Let's see, you're at a wedding so my guess would be that all the rich ladies just begging to see your ring were hounding you."

"Wow, you have actual magical powers!" Rory exclaimed, teasingly.

They both knew this would happen, because it was the way of the elite. Rory tried to take it in good humor though, and it left both her and Lorelai in fits of giggles when they talked about it later.

"Now, my dear sweet daughter. I need a favor from you."

"No," Rory said, knowing exactly what her mother wanted.

"But Rory! Luke won't give me any coffee! He claims it's bad for the babies!"

"It is, Mommy dearest."

"But I drank it all through my pregnancy with you, and you turned out fine."

"Sorry, but if I help you then I won't get any coffee when I come home."

"You're sacrificing your own mother's happiness for that of your own!" Lorelai gasped.

"Mom, hey I have to go," Rory said as she felt the familiar arms wrap around her waist.

They said their goodbyes and Rory spun around and kissed Tristan. This was the first time they'd really gotten a chance to spend any quality time together for a couple of weeks since Rory was on "maid of honor duty." Now that she was off the hook, though, she had a plan.

"Come on!" she said as she grabbed Tristan by the hand and ran towards the front desk.

Tristan was confused as Rory requested a certain room number. After all these years, he still couldn't figure her out sometimes. She smiled at the man behind the desk as he handed her the key and then dragged Tristan up the grand staircase, and towards their destination. They quickly reached the top and Rory found the room she was looking for. After opening the door, Tristan's mouth went dry when he realized where she had taken him.

He knew the hotel seemed all too familiar, but now he remembered why! This was the very room they had sex in for the first time. Tristan's pants fit tighter just thinking about that night. And the next morning! He couldn't believe they were here. Before he could really think about the significance, Rory had already put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the doorknob and dragged him into the room.

They met in a heated embrace and Rory's lips found his quickly. Two weeks was far too long to go without sex. Especially, when being exposed to high levels of stress. Their hands blindly grabbed and rubbed all the places they had memorized. It was a dance they knew all the steps to, and they had perfected it to an art. Sex was more than just good. Sex was their expression of love for each other.

Tristan's fingers found the tiny zipper of her dress and he slowly pulled it down, as his tongue searched the depths of her mouth for the truth that she was truly his to explore forever. Rory pulled away slightly from him as he pulled the dress down, to expose her lacy black bra and her tight nipples that were slightly exposed through the gaps in the fabric. Her sparkling blue eyes stared at him with the everlasting gaze that had captured his attention back when he was a horny teenager. Now, it meant so much more.

He had seen that gaze in so many different lights, that it was now a blur to him. Happy, lustful, loving, angry, embarrassed, saddened, painful, terrified, laughing. Every emotion, he had seen reflected in those blue pools, but right now they were just showing how much she needed him. He reached for her again and his hands felt her silky skin and he just hugged her. The scratchy lace rubbed against his tux, but he just held her. They hadn't had a chance to do that in a while.

Rory could feel his heart beat against her chest as they just stood there, embracing each other. Rory's hands slowly moved from his back and pushed the black jacket off his broad shoulders. He had already lost the tie, and so that just left his shirt for her hands to remove. She began at the top, and nipped his Adams apple as she began to unbutton the crisp white material. With each movement, more and more skin was exposed, and her mouth licked and kissed each bit of golden skin as it was exposed.

Tristan's breath hitched as she reached his bellybutton and dipped her tongue into it. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight, as her mouth journeyed down his torso at an agonizingly slow rate. When the white barrier finally fluttered to the ground, Tristan took the initiative and kissed her sensuously. He rubbed his lips against hers in such a way that she went limp in his arms as her senses became cloudy. Her dress somehow dropped to the floor, and she was in his arms in only her matching lingerie. She felt a release of her breasts, but was incapable of moving.

His hands grazed her creamy white breasts in a way they never had before. He didn't tease her as much as he usually did. He was trying to savor the moment and really learn every millimeter of her. His hands encircled the areoles, and she shivered as her nipples tightened. His fingers swept along the underside of one of her breasts, and then the other one. His mouth left her own for a second, and he dipped down to run his tongue in her cleavage. Rory tossed her head back and inhaled a gasp of air as he began to suckle on one of her nipples. His hand tweaked the other one, and she felt her core begin to heat up as his mouth took the other nipple between his teeth.

When she began to shudder under his oral assault, he pulled away from her flushed chest and looked into the same everlasting gaze. Rory wanted to cry when she looked at him. She wanted to cry because she was so much in love that her heart felt like it would burst. He leaned forward and kissed her swollen pink lips and his arms circled around her once again. Skin against skin. She melted into him as his hands traced her spine and slipped into her lacy underwear. He tugged them down, and they pooled at her feet. With that being done, one hand traced back up her spine and rested on her back, but the other one traveled up to her face and caressed her cheek.

Rory pulled back, slightly, but was careful not to break their kiss as she unbuttoned his pants and pulled his boxers down with them. Rory pulled him close to her, and they both kicked their shoes off, only breaking contact to rid themselves of unnecessary socks and hosiery. Completely naked, they stood crushed against each other. Tristan reached between her legs and felt the sweetness that was Rory coating her inner thighs and knew she would be ready at any time for him.

They slowly began to move towards the bed, and Tristan carefully laid her down as if she were a china doll that would break at any moment. Climbing on top of her, as he had done so many times before, he couldn't think about anything but being inside of her and dancing their dance. Their perfected art. Then he saw her staring up at him with that same everlasting gaze and he made full body contact with her and kissed every inch of her face. Her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose, but especially her lips. Rory slightly moved her leg around his and pushed her soaking wet center against his arousal.

He eased into her then, and they both felt the connection as if a hurricane was circling around them, and they were stuck in the eye. The calm center where nothing ever changed. They were free to love and the rest of the world couldn't interfere with that. Tristan began to stroke her inner walls with his penis and she moaned against his lips that were crushing her own. He moved his mouth to the hollow that joined her neck to her shoulder and feasted on the flesh there as Rory's moans got louder.

"Oh Tristan, yes!"

He loved to hear her sighs and pants as he filled her and it spurned him on. He sped up their pace and she matched him thrust for thrust. Thoughts faded, and they just focused getting to the brink of oblivion. The place only the other could bring them. With one last stroke, they both fell. It was amazing and perfect as they laid on the bed that started their physical relationship all those years ago.

As their breathing became less erratic, they thought about how much their relationship had changed, and how they couldn't believe they had actually made it. Tristan brushed a strand of hair from Rory's face and she stared into his eyes with her own. Her blue sapphires shone as her everlasting gaze met his own, and they knew they would be together forever.

**A/N:** I really can't believe this story is over! I was toying with the idea of a sequel, but I really love the way this ended. Who knows, though. I loved writing this, and it was my very first trory. I hope everyone enjoyed it, because I adored writing it for you. I feel sad that it's over, but it had to end sometime. This has been an adventure into the world of trories and I'm so glad I was accepted into it with open arms. Thank you all for reviewing me and sending me constant support and encouragement.

Defy Gravity

Sara (shouhei)


End file.
